Why?
by Kaibakandy
Summary: What happens when Joey leaves Seto with something he'll never forget? WARNING:RAPE, mpreg, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Tears rolled down Seto's cheeks '_No, it can't be, it just can't'. _Isis took Seto's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry, I've dealt with this before, you'll be safe with me around" she said in a sympathetic voice. Seto looked up and gave her a small smile, but a new set of tears poured out of his sharp blue eyes, "I just dunno how I'm gonna cope" he cried. Isis took Seto into her arms and kissed him on the head. Seto continued to cry on her shoulder whilst thinking of that one night that he'd rather forget.

Flashback

Seto came into his bedroom and sighed. He'd fallen out with Mokuba again, so now the only person he loved hated him. Seto lay back onto his bed and closed his eyes. He tried shutting the world out from his mind and just relaxing, but it was no use, everything was bugging him too much. He got up off the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out some black jeans and a black t-shirt, but left his trench coat as it was a rather hot day. He changed out of his school uniform and into the trousers and t-shirt. He then left the house to go for a walk, pausing at Mokubas bedroom door to hear his brother crying inside. '_I'll talk to him later' _Seto thought. He needed to clear his head first. He wandered down the street and headed for town, thinking how messed up everything had gotten. He hadn't intentionally upset Mokuba, it just happened. Seto had had a bad day at school, and was in a bad mood when he got home, and had ending up snapping at Mokuba for something really small.

'_Damm mutt' _Seto thought, that was what had triggered Seto's bad mood, Joey Wheeler. Seto had had a crush on Joey ever since he caught him snogging Malik in the boy's bathroom, and had got quite turned on by it. This was when Seto first realised his own sexuality. He had never kissed anyone before, boy or girl, and so was of course a virgin.

A few months ago, he heard a rumour that Joey and Malik had had an argument and split up. Seto took this as his chance to ask Joey out, but never quite built up the courage to do it. Today, that courage had come to him, so, at lunch time, Seto caught Joey going into the bathroom, and followed him. Seto and Joey had never got on before, with Seto constantly practicing his dog jokes on Joey, which usually resulted in Joey attempting to take a swing at him, and Seto overpowering him.

Regardless of all this, Seto went into the bathroom, only to receive a massive shock. He saw Joey making out, this time with Yami. Joey caught Seto staring and pulled away from Yami. "What the matter Kaiba? You never seen two guys kissin before?" Joey smirked. Seto's jaw literally dropped open. He felt tears coming on, but managed to put them off. Both Yami and Joey smirked at him again and then continued to make out against the sinks. Seto turned around and rushed out the bathroom. He felt like an idiot, how could he have ever fancied that mutt. This set him in the bad mood he was in for the rest of the day.

Seto looked up and realised he'd walked to the dumpy end of town. He never usually went this way, as there were too many street robbers like Bakura hanging around, but he didn't mind so much now, as the only thing he had were the clothes he had on. All of a sudden, he felt a surge of tears as he thought about the mess he would be in with Mokuba when he got home. He dashed into a nearby alleyway and sat on the floor with his head on his knees. A small tear dripped down his face. How was he going to make it up with Mokuba this time? Usually they made up pretty quickly after an argument, but this hadn't just been some argument, this had been worse. Mokuba had screamed and cried at Seto, and Seto had shouted back.

"What you doin here moneybags, this ain't your end of town".

Seto recognized the voice of Joey Wheeler straight away. He wiped the small tear away from his face and stood up to face Joey. "What do you want mutt!" Seto sneered.

Joey laughed, leaving Seto with a confused look on his face. Joey looked at something behind Seto and smiled. Seto was just about to turn around, when his world went black as he fell to the floor.

When Seto eventually came round, he found he couldn't move his arms, and could hardly move his legs either. He seemed to be some room with peeling wallpaper and rough carpet. He looked up to see Yami sitting on his legs, smirking down at him. "What, Yami, agh!" Seto said, his head hurting like hell when he spoke.

"Finally you're awake, geez I thought we killed ya when Yams hit ya over the head!" that all too familiar voice said from somewhere behind Seto. Seto tried to move his arms again, but found that his wrists were bound behind his back. '_Dammit, the one time I don't come out with my cell phone or pen knife and I get jumped by this mutt'_ Seto thought angrily to himself. He tried to get himself free from the bounds, but soon found it was no use. Inside Seto started to get scared, but he didn't let it show on his face. He rolled his head to the side trying to see Joey. The floor was wet, with what Seto soon found to be his own blood from the wound on his head. "What do you want Wheeler?" Seto said in as angry a tone as he could manage with his head thumping. Joey bent over Seto and looked him straight in the eye, honey meeting ice blue. "Well Kaiba, dere's a lot of things I want right now, but my main want, is to experience having more power than you" Joey said while gently massaging Seto's head. Normally this would have felt nice, but with the blood pouring from his head, Seto found it rather painful, and couldn't help letting out a painful moan. Joey smirked at this.

"So mutt, what do you plan to do to me then?" Seto said not looking Joey in the eyes. "Well…," Joey said looking at Yami and smirking while pressing harder on Seto's head, making Seto hiss in pain, "I plan to teach you a lesson Kaiba, one that you won't forget too easily, one that will stay with you for the rest of your life!", Joey knelt down and whispered the last part in Seto's ear, "Ya see Kaiba, I've had too much shit off people like you and my dad, and now, it's payback time, it's just lucky that you came along, otherwise I mighta killed myself instead". Seto gulped, now he was really scared, he'd seen Joey get into fights at school, and the other guys had always come off much much worse. Joey stood up and walked round to the side of Seto. He then knealt down and looked Seto in the eye, and Seto looked back, trying to predict what he was going to do next. To Seto's surprise, instead of punching or kicking him, or causing him some form of pain, Joey knelt forward and kissed Seto gently on the lips, his tongue running along Seto's lower lip, requesting entrance. As he had never been kissed before, Seto didn't know what to do, and just parted his lips. As he did this, Joeys tongue darted inside Seto's mouth and ran over his tongue. Joey moaned into the kiss and pushed deeper. Had the circumstances been different, Seto would have treasured this moment, as it was, he was gasping for breath while still trying to untie the bounds on his wrists. Suddenly Joey pulled away. "Just like I thought, a virgin, never mind, that means it be more enjoyable for me, but not so for him" Joey said to Yami who was sat at the other end of the room. Seto didn't know what he meant by this, and wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Well", Joey said looking back at Seto, "I think we're ready Yams, if you'd do the honours please". Yami nodded and walked over to Seto and Joey. He knealt down and put a hand under Seto's shirt over his heart. Seto's shivered at the cold touch. With his other hand, Yami held his millennium puzzle and stared to chant something in Egyptian. Seto's head hurt more than anything now, the room was starting to spin as he slowly but surely started to lose conciseness. He closed his eyes and tried to block out some of the pain.

When he opened them again, he found that he was in a totally different room, this one having a cold stone floor, and stone walls with hieroglyphics all over them. "Where…... where are we?" Seto said looking up. He found Joey to be in his same street clothes, but Yami wearing a totally different outfit, instead of his usual blue suit, he was dressed in a pharaoh's outfit. "We are in the shadow realm, in my soul room to be precise" Yami replied. Seto looked at Yami with his eyes wide open, "The.., the…, the shadow realm!" Seto stuttered, "But, why!".

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough" Yami said. He brushed Seto's chestnut bangs from his face before standing up and walking to the other side of the room. Joey kneeled down close to Seto, "Now, ya can either do this willingly or unwillingly, but either way the outcome'll be the same, now I'm gonna take the binds off your wrists and we'll see what you do" Joey whispered in Seto's ear.

"But what are you gonna do to me!" Seto pleaded.

"What am I gonna do to you, well, I'm gonna take something that you'll never get back again, and will belong to me forever, and instead I'm gonna leave you with something that will belong to you forever too" Joey said as he rolled Seto onto his front. Joey undid the bounds on Seto's wrists and then stood up. Seto immediately stood up too. He noticed that Yami was in fact guarding the door to the creepy room. Seto looked from Joey to Yami, to Joey again. "You fools, you can't do anything to me now, now please stop fooling around and move outta my way" Seto said moving towards the door. Yami and Joey looked at each other. "I guess that means he's not willing Joey" Yami said.

"I guess so Yams" Joey agreed. Before Seto had time to blink, ropes dropped from the sky and twisted round him like snakes. "What the…" Seto said shocked. He shot an evil look towards Joey and Yami. Yami looked at Joey and shook his head, "When will he learn?". Joey just shrugged and shook his head too. "Well I guess we best get on with it" Joey said walking over to Seto. Seto desperately tried to get free, but this time it really was no use at all, the snake like ropes had him in a super strong hold. Joey stood really close to Seto and gently gripped his chin and turned it towards him. He then started to gently kiss Seto like he had before, slowly sliding his tongue along Seto's lower lip. This time, Seto didn't part his lips, instead he pursed them together. Joey guessed what Seto was doing and slid his hand down the front of Seto's jeans, giving his length a soft stroke. This made Seto gasp, therefore parting his lips, and Joey quickly invading his mouth with his probing tongue. Joey ran his tongue over Seto's and all around his mouth and down his throat, making Seto choke. Joey then left Seto's mouth and slowly licked his way down to Seto's neck and collarbone, making him shiver. "What's the matter Kaiba, ya cold? Don't worry I'll soon have ya warmed up" Joey said in a low tone.

That was when it occurred to Seto what Joey had meant by taking something from him forever, Joey was talking about Seto's virginity, but what did he mean by giving him something back? Was Joey a virgin too? Seto didn't have long to think about the possibility, as Joey was running his hands under Seto's shirt, tweaking his nipples, and running his fingers over Seto's smooth skin. "Get off me mutt" Seto growled. Joey looked shocked. He turned to Yami, who had just been watching. "Well Yams, it looks like we're gonna have to do it the hard way, this guy ain't getting turned on, I tried to make it good for him but oh well…." Joey said stepping back from Seto. The ropes around Seto then started to move again. They swiftly tugged all his clothes off, leaving him totally naked. They then pushed Seto against the wall. Joey walked back up to Seto, "Don't worry, I'll prepare you a bit, I don't want any blood coming from you, but it'll still hurt, it won't feel as good as it cudda been if you'd cooperated a bit more" Joey said taking something out of his pocket, Seto realising with horror that it was a bottle of lube. Joey popped the lid and squirted some onto his fingers. He then walked up to Seto and knelt down slightly. The ropes holding Seto wound round his legs and pulled them apart. Joey reached between Seto's legs to his entrance. Slowly he pushed one finger in. Seto bit his lip. Joey penetrated the finger slowly, before adding a second finger. Seto bit down on his lip harder. Joey moved the fingers around slowly in scissor like motions before he added a last third finger and did the same. Seto bit so hard on his lip it started to bleed.

After a few minutes of Joey's preparation, he removed his fingers and undid his trousers, releasing his half hard length. "Yams, I need some help" Joey said turning to Yami. Yami went over to Joey and dropped on his knees. He then took Joey to the mouth, slowly sucking and licking all of Joey's length. Seto eyes had nearly popped out when he first saw the size of Joey's length. He started trembling in fear, he didn't have a clue what to expect. After a few thrusts into Yami's mouth, Joey left Yami and walked back over to Seto. Joey got the bottle of lube out again and smothered some onto his length. The robes around Seto moved again. Before he knew it, Seto was bent over with his legs spread open, his ass facing Joey.

Joey took a strong grip of Seto's hips with one hand, while his other hand gripped his length. He lined it up with Seto's small pink entrance. "Ya ready Seto?" Joey asked. Seto was in tears now. "No" he cried quietly. "Well tough, I can't wait any longer, now just relax" Joey said. He slowly started to push into Seto until he was at the hilt. Seto bit his lip again and moaned out in pain. Joey didn't wait long for Seto to adjust. He slowly pulled out and then pushed in again, this time harder. More tears dribbled down Seto's face from his crystal blue eyes. Joey slowly quickened the pace up. Regardless of the preparation he'd received, Seto was still in agony, and blood started to seep out from his entrance.

"OH JOEY PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Seto screamed as Joey thrusted in and out of Seto with great speed and power. Joey was moaning gently with every thrust. "Gods Seto, you're so tight" Joey moaned. Seto continued sobbing in pain. All of a sudden, Joey gave one huge thrust, making Seto scream out, as he spilled his seed into Seto. Seto hissed at the feeling of cum going up his back passage. Joey slowly thrusted in and out until he had no seed left to spill, before he pulled out of Seto. "Gods, that was good, oh dear Seto, you're bleeding, I'm sorry, hey Yams, ya got a cloth?" Joey said. Yami nodded and produced a big white silk like cloth. Joey took it and started to wipe Seto's entrance.

After Seto was clean, he folded it over and wiped his own length clean. "Thanks Yams" Joey said as he gave Yami the cloth back, which now had huge bloodstains on it. "I think we can let him go now, we've done what we needed to do" Joey said. Yami nodded. The ropes which had held Seto so tightly released him so suddenly, that Seto fell face down on the floor. Joey picked up Seto's clothes which had been ripped of earlier and threw them to him. Still crying, Seto got dressed and then looked up at Yami and Joey. "Do you think we should tell him why we did that to him?" Yami asked Joey. Joey thought for a moment. He looked at Seto crying on the floor. "No I think he's upset enough now, we don't wanna stress him even further otherwise it might not work, he'll find out soon enough anyway" Joey answered. Seto's head started to spin again from the pain coming from his head and backside. Slowly, he drifted into the world of unconcisness.

Hey guys, what do you think of the first chapter? Please read and review if you want a second chapter to find out what it is that Joey's really given Seto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

**A nice long chapter for you guys to get stuck into!**

"_Seto, Seto, wake up, SETO!" _a voice in the distant said. Seto couldn't quite distinguish where it was coming from in the dreamland that he was in. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't awake either, he didn't even know where he was, but he didn't care, if only that voice would shut up… "SETO!"

Seto jumped. Mokuba was leaning over him with tears streaming down his face. "Oh thank god you're alive!" Mokuba cried as he hugged his brother. Seto opened his eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight. He turned his head to see where he was, but as soon as he moved he felt an intense pain coming from his head and his backside. All of a sudden all of what had happened last night came back to him, the mutt, Yami, the rape…

No, Seto wasn't raped, he was Seto Kaiba, a powerful hard talking business extraordinaire, he couldn't have been raped, it was probably just a dream, yeah that was it, he'd fallen and hit his head and had a dream, or should one say, a nightmare. But all this didn't explain the increasing throb in his backside.

Before Seto could think anymore, Mokuba was talking to him again. "Ok just wait here a sec Seto, I'm just gonna go ring an ambulance" Mokuba ran off into the house.

'_An ambulance, oh god no, what will the press say when they get hold of that! And how did I get to my house?' _Seto thought to himself. Before Mokuba could get to the phone, Seto screamed in pain as he got up, and rushed into the house. "NO MOKUBA DON'T!" he shouted. Mokuba stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at Seto, "But bro your head's bleeding you need to go to the hospital!" Mokuba said.

"No I don't, it's nothing serious, just leave it Mokuba" Seto said while trying to block out the pain that was starting to creep up on him.

"But…"

"I SAID JUST LEAVE IT MOKUBA" Seto screamed. Mokuba's eyes filled up with tears again and he ran out of the room crying. Seto made his way up to his bedroom and started to strip out of his bloodstained clothes. He pulled a pair of black tracksuit trousers on and went into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel, wet it, and started to clean the back of his head. He hissed in pain as the cold water mixed with his blood. After most of the blood had gone, Seto started to run a bath. He slipped out of his clothes and started to climb into the bath, but as soon as his backside met the hot water he screamed out in pain. '_Oh god this is gonna take some time'_ Seto thought to himself. All of a sudden there was a knocking at the door, "SETO, SETO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Mokuba screamed. He started to open the door. Seto jumped out of the bath and grabbed a towel which he wrapped around himself just in time before Mokuba came in. "Oh my god Seto I thought you were dying or something" Mokuba said as tears started to fall down his face again. "Nah I'm fine, now please can you…" Seto stopped mid-sentence at the look on Mokubas face. The boy's expression was one of utter shock and fear. He pointed at Seto "What happened to you Seto?". Seto looked down. His usually flawless pale delicate looking skin was covered in bruises and cuts. _'How could I have not noticed them before?' _Seto looked up at Mokuba, but couldn't think of anything to say. All of a sudden all of what happened to him last night came back to him again, the pain, the humiliation. Tears spilled out of Seto's eyes as well as he fell to his knees. Mokuba ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his neck crying "What happened Seto, who did this to you?" Seto looked up into his brother's storm coloured eyes. Mokuba brushed the chestnut bangs from Seto's face and nestled his face in Seto's hair, fresh new tears spilling from his eyes.

"I…, I…, I was…, I was raped" Seto said before he broke into full on tears. Mokuba held Seto tighter. "By who?" he asked.

"By…., by…., Joey Wheeler" Seto replied.

"Oh my god" Mokuba gasped before he held Seto even tighter. In between sobs and tears, Seto explained all of what had happened to him, and all the while Mokuba nodded whilst stroking Seto's hair softly.

When Seto finished explaining, Mokuba kissed him on the head, "We should ring the police".

Seto's eyes widened "No, no way, just think how the media will react if they hear about this, I'd be finished".

"Seto, Joey _raped _you, you can't just let that go!" Mokuba said. Seto winced at the word 'raped'. "Look Mokuba, just leave it will you, I just wanna forget about the whole thing" Seto said as he stood up. "But Seto..."Mokuba started.

"Look I said I just wanna forget about it, ok!" Seto said, unintentionally giving Mokuba a death glare with those icy orbs. Mokubas eyes started to fill with tears again. Seto looked at the bath and cringed at the thought of the pain he would soon have to go through. Mokuba saw this "Well at least let me help you wash". Seto looked at his younger brother. He'd never seen him seen him so upset. "Ok" Seto agreed. Mokuba helped Seto into the bath, and muttered soothing words when the water surrounded Seto's entrance, causing the older boy to cry out in pain again. Mokuba then helped Seto to wash the cuts and bruises on his back without causing him too much pain. He also helped Seto to wash away the dirt that no-one could see, but Seto could feel. After finishing bathing, Mokuba helped Seto back out of the bath and handed him a towel. "I'll leave you to get dressed and see you when dinners ready, see ya" Mokuba said as he headed to the bathroom door. Seto looked up "Sure, see ya, oh, and Mokuba!" Mokuba turned around, "Thanks". Mokuba smiled "No problem, I'd do anything for my one special bro". He then left the bathroom leaving Seto to get dressed.

And that was that, Seto wanted to forget all that had happened, and that's the way it was until one morning a couple of months later, he woke up feeling terrible. He felt sick, and for some weird reason his chest was hurting. He also has some of the worst stomach cramps he'd ever had in his life. He got up to go to the bathroom, but as soon as he stood up, he felt it coming. He ran to the bathroom as quickly as he could, lifted up the toilet seat, and threw up what must have been the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet. In-between each vomit he gasped for breath and clutched his stomach which was hurting like mad. After the vomiting stopped, the cramps slowly went away but the pain in his chest remained. _'Must have been that tuna I ate last night' _Seto thought to himself. After flushing the toilet and cleaning his face and mouth, he returned to his room and got dressed, and carried on the day as normal. At school, he of course saw Joey and Yami, but since the rape, they'd acted like nothing had happened, except when Seto occasionally caught them giving him almost sympathetic glances. Seto just ignored them like he always had, and carried on with his usual business.

But the occurrences of that morning were not just one off occurrences; nearly every morning for the next 2 or 3 months was the same, Seto waking up feeling sick with a sore chest and stomach cramps, resulting in him vomiting in the toilet. As Seto didn't like to show any weaknesses, he didn't tell anybody, not even Mokuba, until the said boy caught him one morning being sick. "Oh my god Seto are you ok?" Mokuba said as he held Seto's hair back while he gasped for breath in-between each vomit. When he had finished vomiting, Seto flushed the toilet and replied "Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you don't look ok, maybe you should see a doctor" Mokuba said handing Seto a towel to wipe his mouth with. "No I'm fine, don't worry" Seto said getting up.

"No I won't back down on this one Seto, you're not well and you're gonna see a doctor whether you like it or not" Mokuba said. Before Seto could reply, Mokuba had run out the door. _'Oh well maybe I should see a doctor, after all I haven't feeling too good for a couple of months now'._ Seto went back to his bedroom and started to strip out of his bedclothes. As he went to his wardrobe he caught his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't looking at his face though; he was looking at his stomach. Instead of being perfectly flat like it normally was, it seemed to almost bulge out a bit, _'Weird, especially as I've been vomiting nearly every morning'._ Seto just sighed and got dressed in his usual black trousers and t-shirt. He went downstairs to find that his doctor, Dr Ryecart was already at his house. _'God that was quick' _Seto thought.

"Hello Seto" the doctor said.

"Umm hi" Seto replied. Mokuba who had been in the kitchen could be heard going upstairs. "Young Mokuba tells me you haven't been too well" the doctor said sitting down in one of the plush armchairs. Seto sat down too. "Umm yeah I've been feeling sick almost every morning for about 2 months now". The doctor nodded, meaning for Seto to carry on. "And well I wake up and I have a really sore chest, and the most horrendous stomach cramps, and then when I stand up I feel awful and end up vomiting" Seto finished.

"Hmmm, that's weird, a couple of months you say" the doctor said whilst reaching into his bag for something. Seto nodded. "Hmm, well if you'd like to lie down on the couch then I'll just do a few routine checks" the doctor said as he pulled a stethoscope out. Seto did as he was told and lay down. The doctor came over to him. "Now if you could just lift up your t-shirt and I can listen to your heart beat". Seto lifted his t-shirt right up and the doctor placed the stethoscope over his heart. Seto winced at the coldness of it. The doctor listened with a frown on his face. "Hmmm, sounds pretty normal". Seto looked down at his stomach again. He wasn't imagining it, his stomach was sticking out. "Well I'm sorry Seto, but I can't figure out what's wrong with you, I'm gonna have to refer you to Isis, one of our specialists at the hospital, she has a way of solving even the hardest medical cases" Dr Ryecart said as he packed up his things. Seto nodded. "I'll give her a ring, I think she might not have many appointments today" the doctor said as he pulled out his cell phone. After a quick call, the doctor turned back to Seto, "Looks like it's your lucky day, she hasn't got any appointments today and says you can go see her now if you want, I'll take you if you want".

"Umm ok yeah, that'd be great thanks" Seto said as he got up from the couch. Usually he wouldn't accept help from anybody, but it was puzzling him as to why he was being sick so often, and why his stomach was sticking out in that weird way.

The drive to the hospital wasn't long, but all the while Seto slowly started to worry about what might be wrong with him. When they arrived, the doctor and Seto went through the big entrance doors, up some stairs and through various corridors until they came to a door with a sign on it saying 'Dr. I.Ishtar'.

"Well I'll leave you to it, get Isis to ring me when you're finished and then I'll take you home" Dr Ryecart said as he turned to go. Seto nodded. Nervously he reached out and knocked on the door. "Come in" called some one from inside. Seto pushed the door open and came in. He found Isis sitting at a desk typing at her computer. She looked up as he came in. "Ahhh Seto, please take a seat" she said gesturing to the chair in front of her desk. Seto sat down. "So then I hear you're not feeling too good, wanna tell what's been going on" Isis said leaning forward on her desk and looking in the eye. Seto explained like he had to Dr Ryecart. Isis nodded "Well come lie down on this bed and I'll check you over, oh and can you take your t-shirt off first". Seto obeyed and took his shirt off then lay down on the bed Isis referred to. She patted Seto's stomach, "Someone's put on some weight I can see, are you sure you're being sick?" She said with a gentle laugh. A light blush came to Seto's cheeks.

Isis did the same routine checks like Dr Ryecart had, and she too frowned. "Hmmmm odd, I really can't put my finger on it, I'll have to use the millennium necklace for some help" she said as she reached down her top for the millennium necklace that hung round her neck, the necklace that could see the past and read the future. She put both hands round it and closed her eyes as she concentrated. She started to mutter some words in Egyptian. All of a sudden her eyes snapped open and she let the necklace drop. Her expression became one of mild shock and disbelief. Seto's eyes grew wide "What, what is it, what's wrong with me?" he demanded as he sat up. Isis looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. She sat next to him and took his hand "Oh Seto I didn't know Joey did that to you". Seto looked away.

"Yeah well it was a long time ago" Seto said stubbornly.

"Yes, but do you remember Joey saying that he would take something of yours forever, something that you'd never get back, and in return he'd give you something that would stay with you forever" Isis said. Seto thought about it, yes, he did remember. "Yeah, but he was talking about him taking my virginity and him giving me his" Seto turned to look at Isis, "Right?". Isis squeezed Seto's hand.

"Oh Seto, you got the first bit right, but when you and Joey had sex, it was in the shadow realm, and funny things happen in the shadow realm". Seto didn't like the sound of this, what was Isis leading up to? "Joey didn't leave you with his virginity Seto, he left you with…., with…", Seto turned and looked Isis straight in the eye, "He got you pregnant Seto". Seto frowned.

"That's some sick joke Isis, in case you haven't noticed, I'M A GUY! How the fuck could I be pregnant!" Seto spat the last word out. He put his t-shirt back on and got up and headed for the door.

"I told you, weird things happen in the shadow realm, trust me Seto, why do you think you've been sick every morning, had a sore chest, had stomach cramps, and considering you sick up most of what you eat, why do you think your stomach sticks out like it does?" Isis said quickly before Seto left the room. Seto turned around. "Ok then prove it, prove that I'm pregnant, that I have a _thing_ growing inside of me" Seto said giving a death glare. Isis raised her eyebrows, "Fine, come with me to the maternity unit and we'll scan your stomach". She got up and headed out the door before Seto could say anything else. He followed her. _'Huh, pregnant! That would actually be funny if I wasn't feeling like shit'._

The two came to the maternity unit and went into a room where there was a bed and an ultrasound machine. "Lie down" Isis said bluntly. Seto lay down and looked at Isis as she set the ultrasound machine up. "Pull your t-shirt up and undo you trousers". Seto did as he was told. "Right now I'm going to put some special jelly on you stomach, I'm afraid it's quite cold so brace yourself". She squirted some onto his stomach, and true to her word, it was freezing. It made Seto wince when she first put it on. She then rubbed the transducer probe over his stomach whilst staring at the screen.

After a few minutes, her face lightened up, "Ahhh, there we go, do you believe me now?" she said as she turned the screen to face Seto. Seto stared at the screen in disbelief. Sure enough there was a baby shaped thing on the screen, with a small heart beating. Tears started to well up in Seto's eyes. Isis pointed to the screen, "As you can see your baby has a good heartbeat and is growing quite well, as your pregnancy is coming up to 5 months, I'll just do the routine checks that we do on all other pregnancies at 5 months". Seto just nodded. There it was, in black and white, he was pregnant, pregnant with Joey's baby, had Joey known this was going to happen? If so, then why had he done it? Seto just started at the ceiling while Isis did the checks on the screen. After what seemed like ages, she finally said "Right all done, you should be expecting a nice healthy baby in about 4 months".

Seto pulled his t-shirt down, did his trousers up, and sat up. Tears rolled down his cheeks '_No, it can't be, it just can't'. _Isis took Seto's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry, I've dealt with this before, you'll be safe with me around" she said in a sympathetic voice. Seto looked up and gave her a small smile, but a new set of tears poured out of his sharp blue eyes, "I just dunno how I'm gonna cope" he cried. Isis took Seto into her arms and kissed him on the head. Seto continued to cry on her shoulder whilst thinking of that one night that he'd rather forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Seto cried nearly all the way home. Whether it was from shock, pain or fear he didn't know. How was he going to cope? How as he going to tell Mokuba? How was he going to give birth to the baby? How do you look after a baby? Seto's head became to throb with all the questions spinning round it. As him and Dr Ryecart came up to Seto's mansion, Seto quickly wiped the tears away. As he got out of the car, Dr Ryecart said "You know Seto, if you ever need any help, or just someone to talk to, I'm always here for you". Seto nodded.

"Thanks" he whispered.

"That's ok, now go get some rest" Dr Ryecart said with a smile. Seto waved goodbye to him and then went inside his mansion. Almost immediately Mokuba rushed up to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh Seto, are you ok? You were gone a long time. Did they find out what was wrong with you?"

"Ummm, yeah, I'll tell you after I've taken a bath though, I'm shattered" Seto almost whispered into Mokuba's ear. Mokuba nodded. He gave his brother a final squeeze and then let go. "I'll see you later then" Mokuba said whilst running up the stairs. Seto just nodded as he felt tears coming on again. He slowly walked up to the bathroom. As he stripped out of his clothes, he noticed again the curve in his stomach. He gently ran his hand over his stomach. Weren't babies supposed to kick? As the only baby he had really seen in his lifetime was Mokuba when he was small, Seto didn't have a clue about pregnancy or babies, when certain things were supposed to happen, and when they weren't. He would have to give Isis another ring and find out all these things. He hadn't asked her earlier because he had been too shocked and upset to say anything; he'd just wanted to get out of that hospital as soon as possible. It didn't help when Seto left the room with the ultrasound machine, he heard the screams of a woman giving birth, and knew that in 4 months time, that would be him.

All during his bath, Seto continued to rub his hand over his stomach, wondering if this had happened to any other men or boys around the world. He also wondered what the baby would be like, would it be a boy or a girl? Would it look like him? Or would it look like Joey? The thought of Joey and what he'd done to him brought a new set of tears to Seto's eyes. He knew that somehow Joey would find out, and what would happen then?

As he got dressed, he was careful to choose a loose fitting t-shirt, so that his stomach wasn't so obvious. As he came down the stairs, he saw that Mokuba was sitting watching TV. Seto took a deep breath as he prepared himself to tell him. Mokuba noticed Seto in the door and came up to hug him again. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong with you then?" Mokuba asked. Seto nodded. '_Oh god here it goes!' _

"Umm, lets sit down" Seto said.

"Ok" Mokuba said as he jumped back onto the sofa. Seto nervously followed him. His hands were shaking, but he was careful not to let Mokuba see this. Mokuba leaned forward and looked into his brothers deep blue eyes. "So then, what did Isis say?"

"Um, well…, she said…, ummm…, she said that…" Seto stuttered, oh no tears were coming up again.

"Well, come on, there's no need to be embarrassed" Mokuba said with a small smile. He took hold of Seto's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Seto looked away; he couldn't bear to look into those storm coloured eyes.

"Um…, well, she said…" Seto began. Before he could stop them, the tears that had been threatening to spill finally did.

"She said I'm pregnant!" Seto cried.

The smile that had been on Mokubas face immediately turned to an expression of concern and slight disbelief. "What! But Seto, how? I mean, last time I checked, you were a guy, and guys can't get pregnant" Mokuba said. Tears continued to pour from Seto's face. In between sobs and gulps, he explained about what Isis said about how strange things happening the shadow realm, and how that was what Joey had really given him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture that Isis had given him from the ultrasound machine, and showed it to Mokuba. "Look at this if you don't believe me" Seto cried. Mokuba took the picture and stared at it for a while. He then looked up at Seto with a sympathetic expression. "Oh Seto" he said as he pulled his brother into a tight embrace. Normally Seto would have resisted, but he didn't have the strength or energy to do so, and besides, it felt nice to be hugged by somebody so warm and soft. Mokuba gently rocked them back and forth, while Seto cried out all the tears he had onto his brother's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, until Mokuba gently pushed Seto away and said "Look, why don't you get some rest before dinner, you've had an awful shock and you need some sleep". He lay Seto down on the couch and kissed him on the forehead. Seto smiled up at his brother, "Thanks Mokuba".

Mokuba smiled back "No problem, that's what brothers are for". Seto smiled again and then gently closed his eyes as he drifted of to sleep. As Mokuba got up to go, he noticed that Seto's stomach was indeed sticking out a bit like he'd said. Gently he pushed Seto's t-shirt up and ran his hand over his brother's stomach. _'This is so weird' _he thought _'I wonder if Joey knew this was gonna happen? If so, then why would he do it?'_ Mokuba puzzled over this as he went up the stairs to his bedroom, while Seto fell into the land of dreams on the sofa.

Over the next few days Seto woke up feeling sick like he usually did, but one day, he woke up and felt something really weird around his stomach area. It felt like something moving around. _'Mabye it's just the food preparing to be sicked up again' _Seto thought to himself. He lifted his t-shirt up and ran his hand over his hand over the area, when all of a sudden, something seemed to poke out through the skin, and then go back again. Seto's eyes widened. After a few seconds it happened again. Being the idiot he was when it came to anything to do with babies, Seto didn't have the slightest clue about what was happening, and started to get quite worried. He went down the corridor and knocked on the door of Mokubas bedroom. "Come in" Mokuba chirped from inside. Seto opened the door and went in. Mokuba looked up from where he was sitting on the floor doing his homework. "Oh hey Seto, you ok? You don't have to knock!" Mokuba said as he gave his brother a hug.

"Mmm ok" Seto replied quietly. Mokuba looked up into his brothers blue eyes and noticed straight away that something was wrong. He frowned and asked "Seto, what's wrong?" Seto sat down on Mokuba's bed and pulled his t-shirt up again. "I dunno, it's weird, something keeps poking out of my stomach and it feels really strange, put your hand here and see if you feel it" Seto said as he took Mokubas hand and placed it over the place where the thing had poked out. After a few minutes, the thing poked out right where Mokubas hand was. "There, did you feel it?" Seto asked. Mokuba frowned and then his face turned into a big smile as he laughed gently. Anger flared in Setos ice blue eyes "Mokuba, this is no time to laughing, something could be wrong with the baby". Mokuba just continued to laugh, "You idiot, do you really not know what that is?" Seto pursed his lips and shook his head. Mokuba sighed and gave his brother another hug "It's your baby kicking inside you, it's saying hello".


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Another month passed and Seto's stomach continued to grow, although the bump still didn't show if he wore a loose shirt like the ones he'd had to start wearing to school so that no-one noticed how much his stomach had grown. '_I'll have to think of an excuse to take a few months off when my stomach grows even more, I don't think I'll be able to hide it for much longer' _Seto thought as he got ready for school. He put his shirt on and kept it untucked as this made his stomach less obvious. He then grabbed his school jacket and headed downstairs. Mokuba was in the kitchen piling sugar onto his cereal. "Morning Seto" he chirped. He ran up to Seto and gave him a hug and a small pat on the stomach. "And how's baby today?"

"Yeah fine, a bit of kicking during the night but nothing I couldn't handle" Seto replied.

"Good good" Mokuba said with a big smile as he returned to the kitchen, "Remember you have to and see Isis after school for your check up".

'_Oh god I almost forgot about that, Isis is finally gonna tell me how this whole thing happened, and how the hell I'm gonna actually have this baby' _Seto thought to himself.

"Thanks Mokuba, I nearly forgot" Seto said with a faint smile, "Well I'll see you after I've been to see Isis, I gotta go to school now, bye" Seto said as he headed for the front door. "See ya" Mokuba called back.

The drive to school was fairly boring as always. As Seto got out of his limo, he spotted Joey walking up the path to the school gates. He turned round and gave Seto another one of those sympathetic glances he'd been getting ever since the 'incident'. Seto just gritted his teeth and walked into the school behind him, but lost sight of Joey amongst all the other students. All of a sudden Seto felt the baby begin to kick again, but this time, hard. He quickly went into the boy's bathroom and leaned against the sink facing the mirror whilst rubbing his belly, trying to ease some of the pain. One particularly harsh kick made Seto wince in pain, and the one that followed made him let out a small cry. Eventually the pain subsided, and the baby calmed down and stopped kicking. Seto took a few deep breaths, when he heard someone flush the toilet behind him, making him freeze. _'Shit, shit, shit, why didn't I check that the bathroom was empty, I'll just give the person one of my looks and that should be enough to see them off' _Seto thought to himself. He turned round getting ready to stare the person out as they came out of the cubicle. But instead of staring the person down, he backed against the wall when he realised that person, was infact, Joey. Joey just stopped and stared at Seto for a while before stepping closer to him and saying "Are you ok?"

Seto just narrowed his eyes, "Why the fuck would you care?" he spat out. Joey reached out to stroke Seto's cheek, but Seto just hit it away. Seto took a step forward, "Don't you dare try and touch me". Joey just raised his eyebrows and pushed Seto back with such a force that made him fall back against the wall and onto the floor. Seto quickly sat up and stared at the floor as he felt tears come to his eyes. Joey kneeled down in front of Seto, who had subconsciously put his hands onto his stomach and was gently rubbing it. "You alright?" Joey asked. Seto looked up and nodded, before looking back down at his stomach. Joey looked down at Seto's stomach too. "Is the baby ok?" he asked. Seto froze again. He looked at Joey with absolute disgust. "You knew? YOU BASTARD YOU KNEW! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Seto screamed. Joey waited until he'd finished before replying "I had to".

"WHADDA YA MEAN YOU HAD TOO! WHY!" Seto screamed again as he tried to get up, but Joey just pushed him back down again, making Seto scream out in frustration. More tears came out of his eyes as he realised how just helpless he felt. Joey reached out and slid his hand under Seto's shirt. Seto didn't have the energy to resist and so just turned his head away as the hand went further. Joey gently pulled the shirt up a bit and ran his hand over the bump. "How long till your due date?" he asked.

Still not looking at him, Seto replied "About 2 or 3 months".

Joey nodded. Seto turned to glare at him "So, you gonna tell me why you did it?"

Joey took his hand away and looked at Seto, "Oh Seto, you wouldn't understand"

"JUST TELL ME!" Seto screamed.

Joey sighed, "I did it for a lot of reasons Seto, a lot of reasons that you'd think aren't an excuse". Seto continued to glare at Joey. "Ever since you caught me in the bathroom with Yami, I couldn't stop thinking about you, something clicked, I realised I wanted to be with you, not Yami, not anyone else, you", Joey took a deep breath and continued, "I didn't know how to tell Yami, but I didn't need to, he knew already. He said I should try talking to you, get to know you, but I was scared Seto, too scared. Well anyways, time went on and I couldn't stop thinking about you. It drove me mad that I couldn't pluck up the courage to talk to you, except when we argued or insulted each other. So anyway, me and Yami were just hanging around in town getting pissed, when we found you sitting in the alley crying. We were totally out of it, and so we figured we'd have a little fun with you. After we'd knocked you out we carried you to this abandoned warehouse nearby, and we tied you up. Yami then suggested that I fuck you there and then, but I wanted to wait for you to come round first before I tried. You were out cold for quite a while, so me and Yami got talking. He suggested we go into the Shadow Realm, and that I have sex with you there, because it would mean a part of me would be stuck with you forever, so you'd never be able to forget me. When I asked him what he meant, he explained how when two guys have intercourse in the Shadow Realm, the one on the bottom could become pregnant due to the strange magic that occurs there. We were both so drunk that we thought it'd be a good idea; it'd teach you a lesson for being the jerk you always appeared to be. And so when you came round, we took you to the Shadow Realm, and well, you know the rest…"Joey trailed off. He looked at Seto, who had remained silent throughout, whose eyes were still filled with tears.

Seto looked up at Joey, "So I was just your fuck toy for when you two creeps were drunk, and you thought it'd be funny if you got me, got me…" Seto couldn't finish his sentence as the sobs took over.

"No, no, Seto, please you gotta believe me I never meant for any of this to happen.."

"OH JUST SHUT UP YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Seto screamed as he stood up. He reached out to grab the door, when someone came in, making Seto freeze in fear yet again.

Lol, whadda ya think? Haven't had much time to write so I left you with a nice cliffe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I kept you waiting for such a long time, but my Grandad's been ill and I've had exams. Zekesbabe, I LOVE your idea! Mabye I'll write a sequel with a similar plot. Well, here's another chapter for all my loving fans! (lol)

"Are you ok Seto?" Yami asked as he stepped into the bathroom. Seto was still rooted to the spot with a mixture of pure fear and anger. He wanted to smack Yami in the mouth, but he also wanted to run as far away as possible from him. Yami closed the door behind him whilst still looking at Seto. Joey stood up behind Seto and quietly said "I told him about why we did, you know, _it_". Yami nodded, still looking Seto straight in the eye. Seto still hadn't moved, and was only knocked out of his trance by another kick from his baby. He looked down and placed his hands on his stomach. As if sensing Seto's fear, the baby started to kick quite violently, making Seto whimper ever so slightly. Yami walked up to Seto and placed a hand next to his, gently running his hand over the bump. Seto turned round so that he could lean against the wall, as the kicks became even harder and more painful, making him cry out. Joey placed his hand on Seto's shoulder, rubbing it gently. Instead of the pain in Seto's stomach gradually subsiding though, it only got worse, until it was suddenly white hot pain. Seto screamed out in agony and slid down the wall onto the floor clutching his stomach.

'_Damn, since when did babies kick so hard? And why does my backside feel so wet!'_

Both Yami and Joey quickly kneeled down. Joey gently lay Seto down, with his upper half laying on top of Joey's thighs. Joey put his hands under Seto's head and gently rubbed it, whilst muttering soothing words to him. Yami moved Seto's hands away from his stomach, and pulled his shirt up. He placed his hands on the bump and gently ran his hands over it. He placed one hand under Seto towards his backside. Seto covered his face with his hands as he continued to scream in agony with each painful kick. Joey looked at Yami, whose face was one of utter concentration. After a minute or so, he looked up at Joey with a very worried expression on his face.

"What?" Joey asked.

Yami gulped, "Joey, I don't think it's the baby kicking, I think he's gone into premature labour!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

"WHAT! But he's not due for another couple of months" Joey exclaimed.

"I know, but the stress of this whole thing has started his contractions off. Joey, we need to get him to a hospital soon, his waters have already broken and if we don't get help soon, the baby might die!" Yami said sternly, but with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Phone, phone, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Phone Isis" Seto managed to say in-between contractions.

Yami looked back at Joey, "Come on, I've got my car round the corner, we can ring her on the way to the hospital. Do you think you can carry him?"

"Yeah sure, let's go!" Joey replied. With surprising ease, he lifted Seto up bridal style, and ran out the door after Yami.

'_Since when was Joey so strong? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUUUUUUCK! Damn contractions!' _Seto thought to himself as another wave of white hot pain washed over him.

True to his word, Yami's car wasn't far away. Yami opened the back door and helped Joey get in with Seto, and then jumped in the driver's seat and sped off towards the hospital. Joey lay across the seat with Seto on top of him. He wrapped one arm around the pregnant boy's waist supporting him, and with the other hand he reached into his pocket and grabbed his mobile phone. Luckily he had Isis's number from when he had been going out with Malik. He quickly dialled the number and waited while it rang. Eventually a woman with a slight Arabic accent picked up and said "Hello?"

"Oh hi, is that Isis?" Joey asked quickly.

"Why yes..."

"Good, this is Joey Wheeler speaking, listen, Seto's gone into premature labour, and we're on the way to the hospital now. Can you meet us in the main entrance in about 5 minutes?" Joey interrupted.

After a short stunned silence Isis replied, "Yeah sure, try and keep Seto calm and make sure he doesn't try pushing, as this could harm the baby"

"Ok sure see ya in 5!" Joey replied as he snapped his phone shut. He quickly put it back in his pocket before turning his attention back to Seto. He put his hand under Seto's head to support it. Seto continued to scream in agony with each contraction. Tears started to spill from his crystal blue eyes, and down his cheeks, that were red from screaming so much. Joey gently rubbed Seto's belly a bit trying to ease some of the pain. He noticed the pregnant boy's tears. He lowered his head and gently nuzzled Seto's cheek with his nose. "Don't worry Seto, keep calm, we're almost there. Isis says not to push, even if you feel like you need to" Joey whispered soothingly into Seto's ear.

After what seemed like an eternity to Seto, the car finally arrived at Domino Hospital, and Yami hopped out and helped Joey out with Seto. They then ran as fast as they could, with Joey carrying Seto, into the main entrance. They quickly found Isis waiting there with a young male nurse beside her. "Follow me" she said. They all followed her down a couple of corridors before they came to a door with the words 'Delivery room 4' on it. The young nurse opened the door, and the others went inside. "Lay him down on the bed" Isis said pointing to the bed in the centre of the room. Joey gently laid Seto, who was still crying and screaming in pure agony, on top of the bed, and then stepped back, as the nurse came forward to take over. Joey and Yami turned to Isis. "How long as he been in labour?" she asked.

"About 20 to 30 minutes" Yami replied.

"Right ok" Isis nodded, "Well I'm sorry boys, but you'll have to wait outside while we do a few tests and prepare Seto and the baby for the actual birth. We'll call you in when it's nearer the actual birth time".

Yami and Joey nodded. "Ummm I think we'd better be going actually" Yami said. Joey nodded in agreement. They silently headed for the door, but before they reached it, Mokuba rushed in. "Seto!" he cried. He rushed over to his brother and hugged him round the neck. "Oh my god! What happened?" the young boy asked.

Isis replied "Your brother has gone into premature labour"

"But it's not due for another few months!" Mokuba cried back.

"Yes we know, but by the looks of things, it's going to be born very soon. Now calm down, there's nothing to worry about, me and Matt know exactly what we're doing. Now why don't you try keeping your brother calm while we do a few checks" Isis said. Mokuba nodded. He went back over to the bed and took Seto's hand and brought it to his face.

Meanwhile, Yami and Joey had taken one last look at the pregnant boy, and left the room. They slowly walked down the corridor. "Do you think it'll be alright?" Joey asked nervously.

Yami replied "I don't know Joey, I really don't know". The two boys walked on in silence.

Meanwhile back in the noisy delivery room, the contractions became more frequent and more painful than the last. Isis had checked Seto's blood pressure and heart beat, and Matt and Mokuba where trying to keep him calm while she did this. After she'd finished, she said to Seto, "Right, looks like we can soon get on with actually delivering this baby. Now, I'm gonna leave Matt in charge while I go get an incubator set up for the new baby. Remember keep breathing". She then left the room.

The young nurse called Matt then said "Right Seto, I'm gonna take your trousers off slowly, and I'm gonna see how far along you are in labour, ok". Seto nodded. He straightened his legs as Matt pulled his trousers along with his underwear down his legs. "Right, good, now can you just bend your legs please" Matt said. Seto did as he was asked, and Matt bent down to see in-between Seto's legs. "Ok, it looks like you're about 3cm dilated at the moment, but you need to be 10cm before we can try pushing this baby out, so keep calm and keep breathing, you're doing really well so far" Matt said with a reassuring smile. He got a towel from the cupboard in the room and placed it over Seto's knees. Mokuba continued to mop Seto's brow with a wet cloth he'd been given earlier whilst muttering soothing words to him.

Another hour passed, Isis returned with the incubator, and Seto's contractions just got worse. He felt like he was going to split in half if it got any worse. Isis lifted up the towel to see if Seto had dilated any more. He had, but only by another centimetre. "Right, it doesn't look like this baby is planning to come out any time soon, so I think we'll give you an epidural so that you can get some rest before the actual delivery" Isis said. She walked out of the room, returning a couple of minutes later with a fresh needle and epidural dose. She filled the syringe with the liquid and tested to make sure it worked. "Right Matt and Mokuba, could you hold Seto forward so that I can reach the base of his spine please". The two did as they were told. Isis came forward with the needle, "Right Seto, this is nothing to worry about, it'll only hurt a little bit, but I'm sure you'll appreciate the benefit of it, now if you can just lean forward". Seto did the best he could to lean forward, with Matt and Mokuba supporting him from behind. Seto closed his eyes. Isis reached down, pinched a bit of skin at the base of Seto's spine and quickly injected the epidural, earning a small whimper from the boy. Within a few minutes though, Seto could feel the effects of the epidural taking over. He couldn't feel the contractions anymore. He suddenly realised how tired he was from labour, and before he could do much else, he fell fast asleep.

Whilst he was asleep, Seto dreamt about lying in a field, with the sun on his face, and he had no worries, no problems, not a care in the world. He could lie there forever, and no-one could bother him, get to him, try and hurt him. The painful memories of his past were gone; all he knew was that he was safe, content, with nothing to disturb him.

Hours passed, the sun started to go down outside. Seto continued to sleep, with Mokuba next to him. Soon though he started to wake up, and the horror of the current situation came back to him. Isis was in the room, she noticed that Seto had woken up and came over to him. "Feeling better now you've had some sleep" she asked. Seto nodded wearily. "Well, the epidural should be wearing off very soon, and as you've now reached full dilation, we'll be able to start pushing this baby out at last" Isis said with a smile.

During the next half an hour the contractions slowly started to creep back, and Seto started to cry out in pain again. Mokuba, who had been in the hospital canteen, came back into the room, followed by Matt. "Oh Seto you're awake" Mokuba chirped happily as he gave his brother a hug. Isis turned to Matt, "Right it looks like we're ready for the delivery" she said getting her medical gloves on and handing Matt a pair. They walked over to the bed, where Mokuba was trying to calm Seto down as the contractions continued. Matt went to the foot of the bed and pulled the towel away from Seto's legs "Don't worry Seto, it'll all be over soon, now bend your legs, take a deep breath, and push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Seto screamed as he pushed.

"Good, and again, deep breath and push!" Matt said as he held onto Seto's feet. Seto screamed again as he pushed. After about 10 minutes of pushing, Isis came over and took over from Matt, "Right Seto, it looks like another couple of pushes and this baby will finally be out, now come on, and take a deep, deep breath and push as hard as you can" she said. Seto gave another hard push, but the baby still didn't come out. "Right come on last push; put everything you've got into it, deep breath and push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Seto screamed. He felt himself being stretched to the limit down below. As he recovered from that one final push, he heard one of the most beautiful sounds in the world, the cry of a newborn baby. "It's a boy!" Isis cried with glee. Her face then turned to one of sadness. She wrapped the baby up carefully and handed it Matt, who put it in the incubator. Seto looked at Isis questioningly. "I'm sorry Seto, but because your son was born so early, he's very weak, and I'm afraid you won't be able to hold him for a few weeks" she said sympathetically, "He'll have to stay here where we can monitor him closely". Seto nodded understandingly, but the tears still dropped. _'I can't hold my own son!' _

Mokuba took Seto into his arms and rocked him back and forth as he sobbed.

All of a sudden though, Seto felt another contraction, a really painful one, one that made him cry out in pain. Matt turned round, "Oh don't worry, this'll just be the afterbirth, just one more push" he said as he took his place at the foot of the bed again. Seto continued to push, but nothing came out. The contractions became just as painful as before the birth. He screamed as he felt white hot pain yet again. "Hmmm, this is odd, Isis come over here" Matt said. Isis came over. "Why's he getting such painful contractions after the birth?" Matt asked. Isis frowned. She took Matt's place. After a while she clapped her hands and smiled, "Seto, guess what, you're having twins!" If his contractions hadn't been so painful, Seto would've fainted there and then. As it was, he breathed, and he pushed, and he breathed some more, and he pushed some more, until he gave one final push, and he heard the cries of another baby.

"Another boy!" Isis exclaimed. She wrapped the baby up carefully in a blanket and passed him to Matt, who put him next to his brother. Whilst Matt continued to sort the newborns out, a few more pushes from Seto expelled the afterbirth, which Isis took care of. Mokuba kissed Seto on the forehead, "Well done bro, two beautiful baby boys! You'd better start thinking about names".

Seto smiled at him, before drifting into the wonderful world of sleep again.

Well guys whadda ya think, I hope it was ok! Well I got to go to bed now! Night night!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Seto's eyes fluttered open as the morning sun shone into the room. For a few seconds, he didn't know, didn't care, where he was or what he had been doing. He glanced around the room and found Mokuba slumped in a chair fast asleep. He then looked to the side of his bed, and saw something that brought tears to his eyes. After he had fallen asleep after the birth, Isis had moved the incubator to the side of his bed, so that Seto could see his two sons clearly for the first time when he woke up. Seto tried to sit up to see the babies more clearly, but he still ached a lot from the birth, so he just rolled over slightly and peered into the incubator at the two babies that were his sons. '_They look so small_' Seto thought to himself. A single tear fell down his cheek. Due to being born so early, and being a twin, each baby was tiny, and had several tubes and other things attached to them.

Seto heard a small groan coming from the other side of the room. He turned and saw Mokuba stretching out and yawning, and slowly opening his eyes. He looked at Seto and smiled. "Morning Seto, how you feeling?" he said as he got up and walked over to the bed.

"Fine I guess" Seto replied with a faint smile. Mokuba went up to the incubator and looked at the twins sleeping calmly inside. "You must have been really tired last night, it took ages to get these two settled down" Mokuba said looking back at Seto. He noticed the older boy's tears. "Seto, whats wrong?" he asked as he came over and hugged his brother.

"I...I...I don't know, I just…, they look so small and weak, I'm just worried that something'll go wrong, that they won't be ok" Seto replied as more tears spilled down his cheeks.

"They'll be fine Seto. They've got Isis and Matt looking after them. Plus they've got Kaiba blood running through them that makes them strong. So stop worrying about things like that and start thinking about things like what you're gonna name them, what colour the nursery's gonna be, etc. Come on we need to get it sorted before they come home otherwise you'll have to sleep on the floor while they have your bed" Mokuba laughed. Seto couldn't help but smile too.

Just then the door opened and Matt came in. He smiled and said "Morning guys! How are you doing today Seto? Feeling better than yesterday I bet!"

"Sure am" Seto replied.

"You know, now that you're awake, if you wanted to take a shower or something you can, all the stuff you'll need is in there including some fresh clothes Mokuba brought for you, it's just the room across the corridor. You're probably still feeling a bit groggy from last night I expect. Afterwards I'll need to do a few checks on you, and then Isis wants to talk through a few things with you" Matt said as he went over to the incubator. Seto looked at Mokuba.

"Don't worry bro, I'll stay here and watch the babies with Matt, you go ahead and have a shower and freshen up" Mokuba said as he got up off the bed. Slowly and painfully, and with a little help from Matt, Seto got up off the bed and hobbled out of the room across to the shower room.

As he got undressed, he ran his hand over his stomach, which wasn't as big as it had been with the twins in it, but was still a bit bloated. In a strange way he almost missed being pregnant, it was nice knowing you had company with you all the time, that you were never totally alone. Seto switched on the shower and began to rinse himself off. A lot of blood washed of into the drain. Seto couldn't remember there being that much blood, but he had been in so much pain he hadn't really noticed anything during the birth but the pain. His backside still hurt from giving birth to the twins, much more than from when they were conceived. '_God that was a shock, twins!_' Seto thought as he dried himself with a towel. He got dressed into the black t-shirt and trousers Mokuba had brought for him, and went back to the delivery room.

Matt looked up as Seto came in. "Hey, feelin better?" he asked. Seto nodded. "Right, Moukba's gone to get something to eat, if you just wanna lie down and I'll just check you over" Matt said gesturing to the bed. Seto lay down. "Right I'll start off checking your blood pressure" Matt said as he placed the cuff of the blood pressure monitor around Seto's arm. "Right that seems ok" he said after a couple of minutes, "Now I'll just check your temperature and heartbeat, open wide!" Matt said. Seto did as he was told and Matt placed a thermometer in his mouth. "Now can you just lift your shirt up a bit please" he asked. Seto pulled his top up, and Matt placed the chest piece over his heart. He listened for a while and then removed it and said "Right, that seems to be ok, let's just see how your temperature is". He took the thermometer out of Seto's mouth and checked it. "Hmmm, slightly high, but nothing to worry about. Right well, Isis should be along shortly. Wanna say morning to your sons, they're both awake now" Matt said with a smile. Seto looked over into the incubator.

Indeed they were both awake and looking around. One of them was stretching one of his arms out with his hand wide open. Matt laughed gently, "He's looking for you". Seto smiled. "You know, you can put your hand through here and touch them" Matt said opening a small door on the side of the incubator. Seto hesitated. "Go on, they won't bite" Matt chuckled. Seto bit his lip and nervously reached over and put his hand inside the incubator. He put his finger in the hand of the twin that had it open. The baby's tiny hand immediately closed around it tightly, not wanting it to go. Seto felt tears come to his eyes again. He couldn't believe that the twins were his; he had carried them for the past 6 or 7 months, not even knowing about one them, and now they were here, they were his responsibility. The tears fell silently down his cheeks. The baby that had his finger pulled it down and tried to suck on it with its tiny mouth. Matt smiled and looked over at Seto. He noticed the teenager's tears and put his arm around him. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. Seto sniffed and with his spare hand wiped his tears away, "Nothing" he replied.

Matt squeezed Seto's shoulder, "It's ok to cry you know. It's natural for a new parent to cry, your hormones are probably all over the place, not to mention you're probably still a bit shocked from the whole thing, I mean you're only young as well, how old are you?" Matt asked.

Seto wiped his eyes again, "17" he replied.

Matt's jaw dropped, "Really! Only 17! Gosh I thought you were older, at least 18, I mean you're so tall, I wasn't that tall at 17, I still ain't and I'm 23!", Matt said with a small laugh, "So when where were you 17?" he asked looking at the blue eyed teen.

"Umm, 25th October" he replied.

"Ah cool, mine was the 30th" Matt said. Just then the door opened and Mokuba and Isis walked in.

"Morning Seto, how are you today?" Isis asked with a warm smile.

"Fine thanks" Seto replied still not taking his finger away from his son.

"Getting to know your sons I see, that's good. I expect you have a lot of questions you wanna ask about them and where they came from don't you" Isis said.

"Yeah" Seto nodded.

"Well if you come with me and we'll get you some breakfast, you must be starving. Then we can talk about all the things you wanna discuss" Isis said going towards the door. Seto reluctantly pulled his finger away from his son and followed Isis. Not content with losing the finger, the baby started to cry. Seto's heart wrenched, and he felt yet more tears come up. '_God since when did I cry so much! Must be my hormones like Matt said_' Seto thought to himself as he followed Isis. He quickly wiped away the tears as they came to the hospital canteen. After struggling through some toast and orange juice, Seto went with Isis to a small room with two armchairs in and sat down. Seto looked down at his hands and bit his lip, avoiding Isis's eyes. "Right", she said, "I suppose we should start off with how you became pregnant. As you know, there's a lot of strange magic in the Shadow Realm. When you go to the Shadow Realm, you're body takes on whatever form it thinks it should be taking. That's why when Joey had intercourse with you, you're body's form effectively took on that of a woman. There's a small area in the front of the rectum that forms, an area that contains an egg. Obviously when Joey's sperm met with this egg, it fertilised it, and the egg started to divide and grow into a baby. Now I'm sure you know about how an egg can split in half and so twins are the result. Well obviously that is what happened with your pregnancy. Now as the baby grows, the area that it's in seals it's self off from the main passage and grows bigger as the baby develops and gets bigger. This area, which becomes much like a womb, contains the placenta and all the amniotic fluid, and it grows up in front of your stomach and can cause quite a lot of discomfort as I'm sure you know already. Well, when the baby, or babies in your case, feels it's time to be born, or if the carrier gets scared or stressed, your body tells your brain to start the contractions to push the baby out, and hence labour begins. One of the first things that happen during labour is that your waters break, and the seal that your body made to separate the area where the babies are from the main passage breaks. This is where the majority of the blood and pain comes from. Then, slowly your back passage starts to widen as it prepares for the baby to come through. This can take quite a long time, which is why we gave you an epidural, which is when an injection is given at the bottom of your spine that numbs it so you can't feel the pain of the contractions. This has to wear off by the time it comes to the actual birth though, otherwise you wouldn't be able to push properly. When it does come to the actual birth, through pushing, your body's muscles contract and relax and eventually push the baby out through the anus. Obviously the anus doesn't stretch very easily, so it's quite painful when the baby does come out. After your first baby was born, your body rested for a little while and then the contractions continued and your other baby was born, and then the afterbirth was pushed out after that". Isis took a deep breath.

Seto looked up and asked "How come I didn't know I was having twins?"

"Well, it was probably the way they were positioned during the pregnancy. When we did the ultrasound scan, one of them must have been behind the other one, and so we didn't see it," Isis replied. Seto nodded.

"Well Seto, I hope you have a better understanding of how you became pregnant, and how the twins were born, do you have any other questions you'd like to ask?" Isis asked leaning forward.

"No, thank you" Seto said as he stood up. Isis smiled and stood up too.

"Well, shall we go back and see how the boys are doing?" Isis said.

"Sure" Seto said, allowing a small smile to appear on his face. They walked back to the delivery room, where they found Matt weighing one of the babies carefully, and Mokuba with his hand in the incubator playing with the other one. They both turned around and smiled as Seto and Isis came into the room. Seto smiled back as he went over to Mokuba and looked over into the incubator. He smiled down at the baby, who was waving his arms around. Seto noticed that his son had his own piercing blue eyes. '_At least he'll look like me_' Seto thought to himself. That reminded him of something that had been bugging him all day. How was he going to tell Joey that he was the father of two boys?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

'_How am I gonna tell Joey?_' Seto thought to himself as he lay across the bed with his hand in the incubator. One of the twins had fallen asleep holding Seto's finger, and he didn't have the heart to take it away from the baby incase he started crying again.

Isis and Matt had moved the twins and their incubator to a special room for premature babies, where Seto and Mokuba could stay with them as well. It was quite a nice room with a view overlooking the city. Seto looked out the window and thought about how no-one out there knew about his two new sons, and they wouldn't for a while. A small muffled cry drew Seto's attention back to the incubator, where the twins holding his finger had woken up and let go of the finger. Seto slowly pulled his hand out of the incubator and moved so he was lying on the bed properly. He closed his eyes in the hope of finally getting some sleep. The aches and pains from the birth had gone, but for some reason Seto's chest still ached and was slightly swollen. Just as he started to drift into the land of sleep, Matt came in through the door carrying some weird device in his hand. Seto reluctantly opened his eyes, and smiled at Matt.

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were asleep" Matt apologised.

"That's alright, I wasn't really asleep anyway" Seto replied.

Matt smiled. "How are the twins, they enjoying their 4 day birthday?" he asked.

"I think so, how long till I can hold them?" Seto asked.

"Not for a while I'm afraid, they're still very small and weak, but if things go well, you should be able to hold in a couple of weeks" Matt replied.

"Ok" Seto said, sadness evident in his voice. He so longed to just hold them, his two sons, in his arms.

"Well, the reason I came in here was to talk to you about how to feed them when they can eventually go home" Matt said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Seto sat up and looked him in the eye. "Right", he said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, breastfeeding and that" Matt replied.

The sadness that Seto had felt a few seconds ago vanished, "What!" he said with disbelief written all over his face.

"Well, you became pregnant, you gave birth to twins, what makes you think you can't breastfeed, that's why your chest is swollen, it's filling up with milk" Matt, trying not to laugh at the look on Seto's face. Seto's jaw dropped. Breastfeed! How the hell could he breastfeed! Was he still a guy or what!

"But how can I breastfeed them if I can't hold them?" Seto asked, disbelief still written all over his face.

"Well that's what this is for" Matt said holding up the device in his hand, "It's a breast pump, you place the flange over the nipple, press the button to start the pumping, and it extracts milk. Mother's milk is always best for new babies, so it's essential that we get some milk from you so we can feed it to the twins"

Seto's mouth still hung open in shock.

"Well, shall we try it?" Matt asked.

Seto recovered from the shock and replied, "Ummm, ok"

"Great, if you pull your t-shirt up or take it off, and lay down, then we can try it" Matt said. Seto took his t-shirt off and lay down on the bed. "Ok, now it might hurt a bit at first, but you'll soon get used to the feeling" Matt said as he placed the flange (the part that goes over the nipple) over Seto's left nipple. "Ready?" he asked. Seto nodded. Slowly Matt pressed the button, and Seto felt a sort of suction like feeling on his chest. All of a sudden a shooting pain came up through his chest. Seto gasped in pain as he struggled to restrain himself from moving away. The pain didn't go away, so Seto tried to focus on something else. He looked over at the incubator and found that both the twins had fallen asleep again. '_Lucky little things, all they do is sleep_'

After a few minutes the bottle on the breast pump was full. Matt pressed the button on the pump again to stop, and took the pump away. "Well that wasn't too bad now was it" Matt said with a smile.

"No" Seto said through gritted teeth. He grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it back on again. "Ummm, I've gotta make a phone call, I won't be too long" Seto as he grabbed his phone and that slip of paper Isis had give him earlier with a certain number on it.

"Ok see ya" Matt replied.

Seto went out the door, down the corridor, down the stairs, down a few more corridors and out through the main entrance. He sat down on a bench just outside and took a deep breath. How the hell would he tell Joey about the twins? Slowly he tapped in the number on the piece of paper onto his phone. Seto took one final breath and pressed the call button. The phone started ringing. Seto bit his lip. After a few rings, a voice with a thick Bronx accent picked up "Hello?"

Seto took another deep breath "Hi" he said back.

"Umm hi, who is this?" Joey asked.

"It's Seto" Seto replied.

"Oh hi Seto, I didn't recognize your voice, how are you? How's the baby? Was it a boy or girl? Can I come and see them?" Joey chirped over the phone.

"Yeah sure. You are the father after all" Seto replied quickly, feeling his stomach start to turn.

"Oh cool, I'll be right down, is there anything you want me to bring?" Joey asked.

"No" Seto replied.

"Ok I'll see ya soon then" Joey said.

"Yeah sure, bye" Seto replied quickly. He hung up and ran over to a nearby bush and threw up. He hadn't had the courage to tell Joey that he was the father of twins, not just one baby. Seto wiped his mouth and stood up. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Now he would have to tell Joey face to face about the twins. How the hell was he gonna do that?

Seto sat back down on the bench and looked up at the sky. He thought about the night the twins were conceived. What would've happened if he hadn't fallen out with Mokuba, and he hadn't wandered into that alleyway on his own? What if he and Joey hadn't insulted each other all the time, what if they had actually got along? What if he had consented straight away when Joey tried to kiss him? What if? Seto sat and thought about these things for a while. He became so deep in thought, he didn't notice a certain honey eyed blonde walk up to him.

"Hey Seto" Joey said

Seto quickly came out of his thoughts and stood up. "Hi" he replied.

"How are ya?" Joey asked with a shy smile.

"As well as I can be after giving birth" Seto replied with a glare.

Joey's smile faded a little bit. "As long as you're ok. So come on, tell me, was it a boy or girl?" Joey said, his smile coming back.

Seto sighed. He bit his lip and looked away from Joey. "They were both boys" he replied quietly.

Joey's eyes widened. "They? Seto? You mean you had…"

"Twins, yeah" Seto finished his sentence whilst still avoiding Joey's eyes.

Joey's jaw dropped, "Wow, twins, that's wonderful!"

Seto sighed again. "Yeah, it is isn't it", he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Well I suppose you wanna see them now don't you" Seto said turning round and walking back to the entrance of the hospital. Joey followed behind. They came to the room where the twins were and went inside, where they found Matt sorting out one of the tubes on the babies. He looked up and smiled. He finished sorting the tube out and then quietly went out the room, leaving the two teens. Seto stood by the door with his arms folded whilst staring at the ground. Joey slowly went over to the incubator and peered inside. "Ah they're so small!" Joey cooed.

"Well they were born almost 3 months early" Seto said giving Joey a near-death glare. Joey didn't notice though; as he was too busy looking at the twins. Seto sighed and leant against the wall. He stared up at the ceiling. He didn't get it, why did Joey do this to him? Why had he got him pregnant? Why was he acting like nothing had ever happened, like he'd never hurt Seto? Why?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

The days passed, and slowly but steadily the twins got bigger and stronger, but still not strong enough for Seto to hold them. He spent all day, and most nights, in the hospital, watching them, praying they'd be ok, wishing he could hold them. Mokuba was there too most of the time, except when he was at school. The younger boy had protested against going whilst the twins were still in hospital, but Seto insisted that he still had to go. Joey hadn't been back since the first time he had seen the twins.

It was a Friday afternoon, and the day slowly drew to a close. Mokuba was out getting some stuff from the shops, and Seto was lying across the bed with his hand in the incubator, thinking quietly to himself about what he should name the two boys. Both of them were awake and wriggling around. Much to Seto's relief, both twins had inherited his own ice blue eyes, and both also had a few strands of dark brown hair. Seto's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" Seto called. The door opened slowly and Joey walked in. "Hey Seto" he said. Seto gave him a quick death glare and turned back to the twins, not saying anything. Joey walked sheepishly over to the bed and sat down, looking into the incubator. "How've they been?" he asked.

"Fine" Seto replied bluntly.

Joey nodded, "And how've you been?"

"Brilliant thanks" Seto said sarcastically, getting up off the bed and going to sit in one of the chairs in the corner of the room. He sat with his arms folded and stared at the floor. Joey shuffled nervously. He took one look at the twins, and slowly came over and sat in the chair next to Seto. Seto looked up and frowned, "I thought you came to see the twins".

"I did, but I also came to see you" Joey replied. Before Seto could say anything in reply, Joey continued, "I wanted to see how you are, and to say how sorry I am about this whole thing, and that I hope for the twins sake we can sort of move on and concentrate on giving them the best life possible". Joey looked at Seto, who had a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"You say it like nothing's happened, like we're a couple, that we planned this whole thing, and that we just had an argument or something, you don't say it like it is, that you, you fucking son of a bitch, knocked me out, dragged me to some dump, and then raped me, knowing that this would be the outcome", Seto stood up and gestured towards the twins whilst slowly moving towards the door, "You've got a nerve Wheeler, you really have, now if you haven't got anything useful to say, I suggest you leave right now". Seto went over to the bed and sat down on it, glaring at Joey.

Joey smiled and gave a small laugh. Seto frowned in confusion. Joey looked at his hands before standing up and slowly walking over to Seto, who started to back away across the bed. "You never change do you Seto, always the same cold as ice guy, never feels anything, never lets anyone get close to you, never tries to get close to anyone, ever" Joey whispered the last word in Seto's ear. Seto couldn't go back any further across the bed, and found himself trapped as Joey put his hands either side of him. He bit his lip and started shaking slightly as the same sort of fear he had felt when he was tied up on the floor with Joey threatening him washed over him slowly. It was the fear that occurred when he didn't know what was going to happen next. He looked away from Joey's honey eyes as he felt tears come to his own blue ones. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists, trying to stop the tears from falling. Joey put his hands over Seto's and pushed down on them. He then leaned over and whispered against Seto's lips, "But I'll make sure I change that", before closing his eyes and gently kissing Seto on the lips. Seto's eyes opened and widened in shock. He looked up at Joey as slowly, his tears began to fall. Joey didn't notice though, and he slowly but firmly pushed Seto against the bed with his body, and kissed him again, still pushing his hands down. Joey's tongue darted out and pushed into Seto's. He ran it over the blue eyed teen's tongue and around the rest of his mouth, while Seto became too frozen in fear to try and resist. Joey moved one of his hands and placed it under Seto's shirt, running his hand over his smooth pale skin. Seto shivered at the touch. He mentally started screaming at himself for being so weak and not resisting, but he was just too deep in shock and fear to move. Joey's hand slowly moved to the belt in Seto's jeans, and started to undo it. Once it was removed, he started to undo the button and zip. _'Oh my God!' _Seto thought to himself, '_He's gonna do it again! He's gonna rape me again!' _More tears fell from his eyes.

But as Joey's hands were gonna dip a bit lower, the door opened, and Seto heard someone shout "GET OFF HIM NOW!". Joey jumped up and ran out the door, leaving a crying Seto still lying on the bed. Seto looked over to the door and saw Matt standing there looking straight back at him. Seto sat up quickly and tried to do his jeans back up, but his hands were shaking too badly, meaning he failed each time. Matt came over and put his hand on Seto's shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked. He noticed Seto trying to do his trousers back up. "Here let me help you with that" he said as he reached down. "No, no, please don't hurt me, I need to, to…" Seto didn't finish his sentence as he passed out into Matt's arms.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been on holiday. I need your help. I need some suggestions for the twin's names; I thought maybe names with a Japanese or Egyptian origin, but I open to any suggestions. Pleases read and review and give your thoughts and suggestions!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story. I've decided to change the way I write a bit, the second half of this story is going to be first person as oppose to third person. It will be Seto's point of view.**

**_Seto leaned against the wall as Joey walked up to him. Slowly he looked up until sapphire met honey. When it did, the two boys just stared at each other for a while, admiring each other. Joey lifted a hand and placed it on Seto's cheek, slowly running it down his face and lightly brushing his lips with his fingertips. Seto blushed slightly and looked at the floor. Joey put his finger under Seto's chin and tilted it up so he was looking at him again. He looked down at Seto's lips and then back up at his eyes again. _**

**_Slowly he leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed Seto gently on the lips. Seto's eyes widened, but slowly closed as he relaxed into the kiss. Joey pulled away, opened his eyes, and smiled as he ran a finger down Seto's jaw line, making him shiver. Seto slowly opened his eyes and smiled back at Joey. Taking this as acceptance, Joey leaned in for another kiss. He placed his hands on Seto's hips, gently pushing him against the wall. Seto reached up and hung his arms loosely around Joey's neck. Joey leaned in and ran his tongue over Seto's lower lip. Seto opened his mouth, allowing Joey's tongue to enter his mouth and explore. The two boys stayed like that for while, kissing slowly but passionately, whilst using their hands to roam and explore each others bodies. Seto placed his hands on Joey's shoulders and rubbed gently while Joey ran one hand down the front of Seto's pants and gave the bulge that, like his own, was growing slowly a gentle squeeze. This made Seto give a slight moan into the kiss, causing Joey to give a mental smirk. When he did it again, Seto pulled his head to the side and gave a gasp of pleasure. Joey continued to rub and squeeze Seto's growing erection, whilst placing butterfly kisses down Seto's cheek and along his jaw line. Seto's eyes half closed and he leaned his head back, small gasps and whimpers escaping his mouth as he absorbed the pleasure Joey was giving him. _**

**_Joey took this as an opportunity to kiss and gently bite his way down Seto's neck to his collarbone, still gently massaging Seto down below. A small cry of pleasure let Joey know he'd found the sweet spot on Seto's neck. Smirking to himself again, Joey continued to work on that spot with his teeth and tongue, gently biting, sucking and licking whilst savouring the moans from the blue eyed teen. When he decided he'd worked that spot enough, Joey grabbed the bottom of Seto's t-shirt and started to pull it up. Seto lifted his arms and Joey pulled away from his neck and groin just enough to slip the T-shirt off and throw it to the floor, revealing a beautiful toned body underneath. Almost immediately Joey leaned down and took Seto's right nipple into his mouth, giving it the same treatment as his neck. A shiver ran down Seto's spine, as he slowly drowned in the pleasure. Joey left the nipple and went onto the other one, while he reached down and started to undo Seto's belt. Seto felt his knees begin to buckle, he didn't have the energy to stand while he was experiencing these feelings he'd never felt before. _**

**_Sensing this, Joey stood back up and after giving Seto a quick kiss on the lips, he picked him up and gently lay him down on the floor. He then started to place those wonderful kisses all the way down Seto's chest and stomach towards the top of his pants, dipping his tongue in Seto's navel on the way. When he reached the pants, he undid the button and pulled the zip down with his teeth. Before removing them altogether, Joey straddled Seto, grinding their hips together, causing them both to gasp, while he gave Seto another long passionate kiss. Reluctantly he pulled away and looked deep into Seto's eyes, with one hand caressing his face, and the other tracing his muscles on his shoulder. Seto looked up and smiled at Joey. He lifted his arm and placed his hand over the one on his face, giving it a gentle squeeze of acceptance. Joey smiled again and gently moved back down Seto's body. He gently got hold of Seto's pants and boxers, and slowly pulled them down together, releasing Seto's rock hard length. _**

**_Once they were completely off, Joey tossed them to the side. He gently took hold of Seto's length and stroked it up and down with his fingers. The blue eyed teen gasped at the contact, and tried to resist the urge to thrust into Joey's hand. Sensing this, Joey took a tighter hold and slowly started to pump Seto's length. After a few pumps he leaned down and took the head into his mouth, slowly running his tongue over the slit. Seto bit his lip to try and stop the moans escaping him, but he had little luck trying. After a while Joey started to go down on Seto, taking him all in, while the boy underneath moaned in pure pleasure. Joey reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube. With a moan of disappointment, Joey pulled away from Seto, popped open the lid, and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. Knowing what Joey was about to do, Seto bent his knees and spread his legs so Joey could reach him easier. He moved himself so that he was leaning on his elbows and could see Joey better. After making sure his fingers were well lubed, Joey reached between Seto's legs and slowly ran one finger around the tight ring of muscle before slowly pushing it in. Seto gasped at the odd feeling, as Joey penetrated the finger a few times before adding a second. Seto's breaths became faster as Joey made scissor movements with the fingers, before adding the third and final finger. After a few minutes of this preparation, Joey quickly undid his own pants and pulled them down, releasing his own rock hard, ready length. He spread some more lube onto it before he lined it up with Seto's entrance. _**

**_Before he entered him, Joey leaned over and gave Seto one final kiss whilst pushing him back onto the floor, before he leaned back, got a firm but gentle hold of Seto's hips, and started to slowly push into him. Seto bit his lip trying to hide his pained whimpers, but to no avail. A few tears fell down his cheeks as he tried hard to adjust to Joey's size. When he reached the hilt, Joey stopped and waited for Seto to get used to the new feeling. He leaned over and gently kissed away the blue eyed teen's tears whilst caressing his cheek, trying to help him relax. After a short while Seto looked up into Joey's honey coloured eyes and smiled, his hand reaching up to caress Joey's face. Smiling back and giving Seto another quick kiss, Joey leaned back and slowly started to pull out, before thrusting back in, making both of them gasp in pleasure. He slowly started to build up a rhythm, and soon both were moaning with each thrust. Before long, Seto was nearly screaming in pleasure as Joey went over that sensitive bundle of nerves within him. After just a few more thrusts, Seto gave one last scream of pure ecstasy as he came. Joey reached down and pumped Seto's length, pumping in time with his own thrusts as Seto's cum spilled onto his stomach. Joey soon gave one last thrust as he spilled his own seed deep within Seto. Taking deep breaths, he slowly pulled out and did his pants back up. He leaned over Seto, who was still recovering from his own release, and gave him one last passionate kiss, before he stood up and walked away from Seto, leaving him lying on the floor. Seto quickly sat up and tried to call after Joey, but found he couldn't even speak as tears strted to form. Joey disappeared from view quickly, and all Seto could do was cry to himself softly, knowing he had just been used for sex. He lay back down on the floor as more tears came, and his sobs became louder and louder, and eventually turned into crys….._**

Seto's POV

I woke with a jolt from the dream I had just had. I looked around the room to see what had woken me so suddenly, and noticed Matt and Mokuba sitting in the chairs in this room holding the twins, my twins. When they noticed I was awake, their faces lit up and they both came over to the bed holding the babies. "Well good morning Seto, look who woke up just before you did and wants to say hello" Matt smiled at me and sat down on the bed next to me showing me one of the boys who was currently waving his arms around. I smiled and reached up to put my finger in one of his hands, which he then grabbed onto tightly. Mokuba laughed gently "There's no getting away now Seto, he's got you". I smiled at Mokuba and then turned my attention back to the little hand squeezing my finger. I still couldn't believe they were mine, my two little boys, my sons. After a couple of minutes, Matt looked up from the baby and said "So, you ready to hold this little one?". I gasped in delight as my excitement of finally being able to hold one of my two beautiful boys came through. I gently sat myself up and then frowned as a thought came to me. "What's wrong?" Matt asked.

I looked up and said, feeling a bit stupid, "Erm, I don't really know how to hold a baby properly".

Matt smiled and gave a gentle laugh, "Don't worry I'll show you, it's not hard".

He moved closer to me and with one arm moved mine into the holding position. He then gently placed my baby in my arms whilst saying "Just remember to support his head". As soon as I was holding him, I felt tears come up as I felt an unusual kind of happiness come over me. My little boy wiggled quite a bit, but I managed to keep hold of him securely. Mokuba came up and sat on the other side of me on the bed with my other little boy. He held him close to the one in my arms, and smiled at the sight. "Thought of names for them yet big bro?" he asked.

"Kinda, I was thinking Kiro for this one and Hikoshi for the one you're holding" I replied. Mokuba smiled at me "They're nice names".

"Yeah they are" Matt joined in, "So, is it settled? Kiro and Hikoshi?"

I looked at Mokuba again, who nodded. I looked at Matt and smiled, "Looks like it" I said, "Welcome to the world Kiro and Hikoshi!".

Lol! Whadda ya think? I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like, AGES! I've had tons of school work, family problems, and just general stuff, etc. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think, thanks for the names Dark Phantom Theif and A Thief A Pharaoh A Preist, I changed you idea of Hiroshi to Hikoshi, hope you don't mind!

So people! Read and Review! ****


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story. I've decide to write the rest of the story in first person, just so you know.**

Setos POV

"Is that everything packed up then?" Mokuba asked as he finished packing the last bag.

"Yup I think so" I replied. Today was the day I had been looking forward to since the twins were born. I was finally gonna get to take them home with me. Hikoshi lay asleep in the double stroller, oblivious to what was happening, while Kiro was in my arms wriggling around, getting excited at all the things going on around him. "Well, it looks like the only thing we have to do before we go is actually register the birth of these two" Matt said as he stood up from packing another bag, "How about we go see Isis and do that now". You might be thinking that we'd have already registered the birth, but in Domino, there was a law about you only registering the births on the day the baby (or babies in my case) is due to leave the hospital. Due to their premature birth, me and the twins had stayed in hospital for almost two months. They were finally big enough and strong enough to come home. Although they were almost two months old, they were only just the size of a normal new born baby.

"Sure" I replied. As I went to put Kiro in the stroller, his face crinkled like it does when he's about to cry. A little whimper passed his lips.

"Don't worry, you can bring him with you if you want" Matt said. I smiled with relief. Kiro was easily the nosier of the two, and to try and put him down and get him settled after he'd been cuddled for a long time was easily one of the biggest challenges I come across in my entire life. I followed Matt out of the room and down a few corridors and stairs until we came to a door that said 'Registry Office'. Matt knocked on the door, and Isis called from inside for us to come in. Matt opened the door and we both went in and sat down in the chairs across the desk from Isis. She smiled at both of us and then her gaze fell onto Kiro who looked like he was going to fall asleep. "Awww, worn out already are we?" she cooed. She looked back at me and said, "Right, time to register these births". She opened a draw and pulled out a form and a pen. "Ok, lets start with this little one, I understand this ones name is… um… oh gosh I still can't tell them apart" Isis laughed to herself.

I smiled, "This one's Kiro, the noisy one" I said, "normally" I added as I realised Kiro had rested his head against my chest and fallen asleep.

Isis laughed, "Ok, so Kiro Kaiba?". I nodded. "Ok and can you confirm his date of birth please".

"20th of November" I replied.

"Right, I can fill in the rest of the part about him, about you now, confirm your name, your date of birth and how old you were on you last birthday" Isis said whilst filling out the form.

"Seto Kaiba, 25th October, and I was 17 on my last birthday" I replied.

"Ok, now that just leaves one part, and I understand if you don't want to fill it in. Although you are indeed male, I've put you as the mother because you are the one that gave birth, so that leaves a gap where the fathers name goes, do you want me to put Joeys name or do you want to leave it blank?" Isis asked.

I gulped. I hadn't thought of this, acknowledging the fact that Joey was indeed the father of my children. Although I wanted my boys to know they had a father, I didn't want them to grow up and ask about who he was, what would I tell them? That their father was a low life scumbag who raped me when I was 16, in a back alley, while he was drunk. I don't think so. I looked up at Isis and replied "I'd like to leave that part blank".

Isis nodded and said "Well just give me a minute and I'll fill the rest of the form in for Kiro, and then write one out for Hikoshi as well. Matt, you'll need to fill in the part saying you were present at the birth". Matt nodded in reply. After we were all done, and both certificates were finished, me and Matt went back to find Mokuba. I put Kiro in the stroller, despite his screams, and then together, me, Mokuba and Matt gathered all the bags, and the stroller, and carried everything out to the lift and out of the hospital to the car that was waiting for us. Once we were all strapped in, and all the bags were in, we set off home. Matt was going to live in with us for a few weeks just to help me learn how to look after the babies and how to get them into a routine and stuff. The drive home was quite a short one and it wasn't long before we were piling the bags into the house and all three of us collapsing on the sofa together. "Few, we made it" Mokuba sighed.

"Yeah" I replied, "never thought this day would come".

"Well it has, so shall we start unpacking?" Matt asked. Me and Mokuba groaned at the thought.

"Well let's start by putting the boys to bed first; I'm sure they're both exhausted too" Matt said jumping up and heading towards the stroller. I slowly got up and followed him. During the journey, Kiro had fallen asleep, so carefully Matt unbuckled the straps and lifted him out, while I did the same with Hikoshi, who was still asleep from earlier. We then both went upstairs to the small room next to my bedroom which had been transformed into a nursery while we were at hospital. We went through the linking doorway to my bedroom and lay Hikoshi down on my bed, while Matt laid Kiro next to him. Without taking an eye off either of them, I walked backwards to my chest of drawers where I knew some new baby PJs were and picked two sets out. I then went back to the bed and handed Matt one of the PJs. "So, you ready to learn how to dress these little terrors" Matt said quietly, so as not to wake the twins.

"Yeap I think so" I replied with a gentle but nervous laugh. I don't think it had quite sunk into me at that point just how much work a baby is, let alone two of them. I tried my best to follow Matt's instructions on how to get Hikoshi out of his little outfit and into his PJs without waking him up, but I wasn't proving to be very successful. Hikoshi started to stir from his sleep and I saw his face scrunch up. "Oh no" I said to myself, and then to him, "Please don't cry, please please please don't cry". Matt saw what was about to happen and managed to quickly put Kiro into his cot and shut the door before Hikoshi let out an ear piercing scream. "Oh no Hikoshi please stop crying" I begged, even though I knew he wouldn't. I knelt against the bed with my head in my hands until I heard a small laugh behind me.

"Oh man, you haven't got a clue have you, give him here a sec" Matt said laughing. He picked Hikoshi up and walked up and down the room a few times, gently shaking him and cooing. Hikoshi quietened down a bit, but he still let out the odd sob. Matt looked at me, who at that point had a defeated look upon their face. He smiled and said "I think he wants you Seto, think you can go from here?"

I stood up and gave a nervous smile, "Sure" I replied. Matt passed Hikoshi to me and went into the nursery to check on Kiro. I looked down at Hikoshis little face and saw the tears falling out of his little blue eyes. I gently wiped them away with my little finger whilst trying to calm him down with gentle words. "Hey, don't cry, we're home now, I'm here, Mummy's here…". Those last words sounded strange coming from my lips. I still couldn't believe these two little human beings had come from me, that they had been growing in my stomach for almost 7 months, that I had given birth to them. It was all just so weird. Hikoshi eventually stopped crying and started to settle down. I walked around with him for a few more minutes until he had fallen asleep, and then I went into the nursery and placed him next to Kiro in the cot. I then took the baby one of the receivers of the baby monitor and went downstairs.

I found Matt and Mokuba unpacking bottles and various other things and putting them away in cupboards. I went to help them, but Mokuba looked at me and said "You look shattered Seto, why don't you go get some sleep too; we can do the rest of this".

Matt nodded in agreement "Yeah, you go get some rest".

Slightly relieved I went upstairs and back into my bedroom. I changed into some PJs and then I went into the nursery to check on the twins. They were both fast asleep in their matching PJs which were blue with a picture of a yellow smiling moon on the front. Kiro was obviously having a dream about something as he was smiling and waving his arms about. Hikoshi just laid still, his little tummy gently rising and falling. I watched them for a few more minutes. Both of them had grown a full head of hair, the same dark brown as mine. They also had my eyes, and I had been told they had my face and lip shape as well. I was quite pleased about this, it would hopefully mean I could look at them and just know they were mine, not Joeys, just mine. I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on both of their foreheads and whispered "Good night". I then went into my own bedroom and slipped into bed, falling asleep almost as soon as my head touched the pillow.

Guys, I'm so so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages, bit I've just been so busy with school work and exams. Sorry this chapter is quite short. I need you guys to give me inspiration, what do you want to happen next?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

_I held Kiro in my arms, he was sound asleep with a little smile on his lips, his little chest rising and falling with each breath. Me and the twins had been out shopping today all by ourselves, yes that's right, I looked after the terrible twosome all by myself. Now I was just getting them ready for bed. I watched Hikoshi roll around playfully in his cot, waiting for his bedtime cuddle. I looked back down at Kiro, who was still sound asleep but, wait a minute, his chest had stopped moving! I listened carefully for breathing, but there wasn't any! Kiros face was starting to turn blue! 'KIRO!' I screamed, 'KIRO! KIRO WAKE UP!'. My baby wasn't breathing!. I could feel tears run down my face. 'SOMEBODY HELP! MY BABY'S DY-' I got cut off with a sob escaping my throat. Where is everyone? Why won't someone help me? Why won't my baby breathe? Why?_

_I fell to the ground clutching Kiros little body in my arms. I put my cheek against his and felt how cold he had gone suddenly. My little boy was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nothing! I was just a useless bystander, a useless teenage parent that didn't now how to look after kids. I could hear Hikoshi crying, I wonder if he could feel the pain from his brother. I tried to look to see where he was, but my eyes had gone so blurry with tears. I held onto Kiro even tighter and gently rocked backwards and forwards whilst saying 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of crying, as I felt Kiro go limp in my arms…_

I woke up with a jolt. I could feel tears running down my face, as I remembered the horrible dream I had just had. I quickly pulled the duvet off, jumped out of bed and ran over to the nursery. Matt was standing there cuddling Kiro, who was crying, little tears running down his face. Matt looked up and smiled at me and then frowned as he realised the tears on my own face. "Seto, are you ok?" He asked, "Whats wrong? Did Kiro wake you up?". I couldn't bring myself to reply as a new set of sobs come over me at the relief of seeing that Kiro was ok. I knew it had only been a dream, but I couldn't help feeling like it could've been true. "Eh, shhhh, little one, come on, lets go see Seto shall we?" Matt said to Kiro in a soothing voice. Matt walked over to me and nodded towards my room, indicating for me to go in there. I walked back in and sat down on my bed. Matt followed and sat next to me. "Wanna hold him?" Matt asked. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and nodded, carefully taking Kiro from Matts arms. I held onto Kiro tightly and gently rocked him backwards and forwards. More tears ran down my cheeks despite my efforts to stop. Kiro soon stopped crying and resorted to gentle gurgles with the odd hiccup. I held him even tighter, watching him carefully to make sure he was still breathing. I felt Matt put his hand on my shoulder and squeeze my arm reassuringly. "So" he said, "Wanna tell me what's been bothering you?".

I looked up and smiled "Oh it's nothing really, it's just stupid…" I couldn't finish my sentence as another sob escaped my throat along with several tears from my eyes. Matt squeezed my shoulder again and then gently pulled me towards him so that I was sitting nearer him and my head was leaning against his shoulder. He moved his hand up to my head and run his hand through my hair. "Sure doesn't seem like nothing" he said, "Just calm down and tell me in a minute, yeah". I nodded. We stayed like that for a while, me holding Kiro while Matt held me. Kiro eventually dropped off back to sleep, and I finally managed to get all my tears out so that I could speak again. I sat up again and looked at Matt, giving a small smile of gratitude. He smiled back, and used his thumbs to wipe the tears off my cheeks. I blushed a bit whilst saying "Thanks".

"No problem" he replied, "I'm here to look after you as well as the twins, now, you gonna tell me what's happened to make you so upset?".

I looked down at Kiros little face and smiled, "Oh nothing, just a bad dream, that's all it was, nothing serious".

"Must have been pretty bad for you to be this upset, wanna tell me about it?" Matt asked.

"Oh no, it's ok, I've forgotten it now anyway, it was nothing, really" I replied. Matt put his hand back on my arm.

"Was it about Joey?" he asked. My eyes widened and I held onto Kiro even tighter.

"No, no it wasn't about Joey, no, definitely wasn't about Joey" I said, more to myself than anyone else. I looked around the room, trying to avoid Matt's eyes. I held Kiro even tighter.

"Careful Seto, hold him too tight and he won't be able to breath" Matt said with a gentle laugh. I froze at his words. Maybe my dream would come true; maybe I was a terrible parent. Before I could stop it another tear fell down my face and onto Kiros cheek. Slowly I loosened my grip a little. I looked down at my little boys face to see that he was still fast asleep, and that his little chest was still rising and falling with every breath. Gently, still holding onto him carefully, I moved my hand and wiped my tear of his cheek, which was soft and warm like it always was. I felt Matt squeeze my arm again comfortingly. "Oh, come on, I didn't mean anything by that. Was the dream about the twins?" Matt asked with concern in his voice. I nodded slowly, more tears falling out my eyes. I think I'd cried more since I'd had the twins than I had in my whole life before they were born. I'd been told it was due to my hormones being all over the place, but I still felt stupid every time it happened. I used to be able to control my emotions so well, but now they just appeared when they wanted to, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I closed my eyes tightly trying to get the tears to stop, but they just kept coming. I felt Matts fingers gently wipe them away while he said soothingly, "Come on, you can tell me, no matter how stupid it may seem".

I took a few breaths to try and get my voice back before I started to explain. "I was…I was holding Kiro, giving him his bedtime cuddle and everything, and then… and then" I stopped as another sob escaped my throat. Matt rubbed my arm.

"Take your time, there's no rush."

I gulped and then carried on. "And then I looked up coz Hikoshi was crying, and then when I looked back down at Kiro, he wasn't…, he wasn't…, he wasn't breathing, he was dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop it" I cried, "I just felt so useless". I couldn't continue as cries took over. Matt pulled me closer to him again and rested his head against mine. I clutched onto Kiro and rocked him gently, watching him through blurred eyes. After a while, my tears finally subsided, and I stood up and went to put Kiro back into his crib. Matt followed me in, and after I had put Kiro down, put his hand on my back and said "Are you ok now?". I nodded and smiled at him. I don't know what I'd do without Matt, I'd be a total mess. He was one of the few people in my life, apart from Mokuba, that I felt actually cared about me, and not just because it was his job. I also felt that I actually cared about him, in a similar way to how I care about Mokuba. They could see past my riches and my past, and love me for the person I actually was.

After making sure the twins were asleep and ok, we both went downstairs to find Mokuba raiding the cupboards looking for his favourite cereal. He noticed us come in and chirped "Morning! Do you know where the Sugar Puffs are?"

I sighed and laughed gently, "Are you sure you should be eating those, all that sugar makes you hyper"

"Awwww, but Seto" Mokuba whined whilst giving his best puppy dog eyes.

I tutted, "Oh alright then, but not too many" I said, reaching into one of the top cupboards to get them, "Here they are, in a cupboard you can't reach"

"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba chirped. He poured a heap into a bowl and went into the living room eating the Sugar Puffs as if they were sweets. I rolled my eyes and then went over to the coffee machine. "Honestly sometimes I feel like I have three kids, not two" I sighed. Matt laughed.

"Yeah, but I bet you wouldn't swap them for the world, right" he said taking the cup of coffee I gave him.

"Right" I replied. And it was true, I wouldn't. I know the twins weren't conceived in the best possible way, and I know that Mokuba could be a pest sometimes, but I still wouldn't give them up for anything. They were mine, and I would protect them with my life.

Later

Later that day, me, Mokuba and the twins went out to the park. Matt stayed behind to catch up on sleep after getting up 5 times to see to the twins. I carried Hikoshi in a baby sling, while Mokuba carried Kiro in another. Mokuba was pulling faces and blowing raspberries on Kiros cheek, making him laugh hysterically. "Stop that Mokuba" I tried to say in stern voice, while quietly laughing to myself, "I don't want him growing up like you". Mokuba gave a look of mock hurt, and then laughed.

"Oh yeah! And whose fault is it that I'm such a goofball then? Hmmm? I remember you doing this exact same thing when I was little!" he said smiling.

"I did not!" I said defiantly, "I'd never do such a stupid thing!"

"Yeah right, whatever, come on lets sit on this bench, Kiros heavy" Mokuba said whilst plonking himself down on an empty bench. I sat next to him, glad to have the weight off my shoulders. The twins were still quite small, but they seemed to get heavier and heavier each day. After a few minutes of relaxing, Mokuba got up and said "Hey, want an ice cream?"

"Sure" I replied, "Vanilla for me" I gave him some money, and he took the baby sling off and passed Kiro to me, who I put on my lap next to Hikoshi. He then ran in the direction of the ice cream van, which was the other side of the park. I sat back and relaxed in the sun. Both the babys were gurgling happily and looking around at the kids playing on the grass. I felt an unusual wave of happiness wash over me. I knew things were going to be hard with the twins, but it would be worth it. They were both happy and healthy and that was all that mattered. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on the warmth on my face.

All of a sudden I felt someone sit next to me. I opened my eyes expecting to see Mokuba, instead I saw none other than that scumbag Joey Wheeler. I narrowed my eyes and hissed out "What do you want? Stay away from me!"

"Oh you're better then. How are the twins, do they have names yet?" Joey asked smiling, ignoring my look of hatred towards him. I just continued to stare at him. Realising I wasn't going to answer, he just smiled again and looked away saying "Oh man, you are never gonna forgive me are ya"

"I'm sorry? Forgive you for what? Raping me? Oh no!" I said sarcastically, "No, I got over that, I just can't forgive you for trying to do it again in front of the twins while we were still in hospital!". I looked away from him, not wanting to see the smug look on his face. I couldn't stand this guy, but I wasn't going to let him get the better of me. I heard Joey laugh again. "Well I guess I just can't control myself when it comes to a cute thing like you" he said moving closer to me. My eyes widened and stared at him in disbelief.

"How dare you! Get away from me!" I said clutching onto the twins tightly and moving further down the bench.

Joey just laughed and looked at the twins. "Aww look at these two handsome young men, haven't they grown" he said reaching out to touch them. I quickly moved them away.

"Why won't you just leave us alone!" I nearly screamed. I looked up and was glad to see Mokuba heading back from the ice cream van.

Joey smiled and said "Oh you'll forgive me one day Seto, and then you'll be begging me to fuck you again". Joey leaned over and said the last bit right in my ear. I could smell alcohol on his breath. He then got up and left just as Mokuba came over and sat back down.

"Was that Joey?" he asked. I just nodded. "What did he want? He's got a nerve!" Mokuba said passing me my ice cream.

"Yeah I know" was all I said. Me and Mokuba sat in silence eating our ice cream, while the twins gurgled happily. We stayed at the park for a couple more hours, taking the boys on the swings, but they soon started to cry because they were hungry.

"Come on Mokuba, let's get these little guys home so they can have their bottles" I said. We walked the short walk home and fed the twins their bottles. Afterwards we went upstairs and put them in their crib, where they quickly fell asleep. Mokuba the yawned and said "Hmm, I think I might take a nap as well".

I smiled and said "Honestly, kids these day, got no stamina". Mokuba just gave me a look that said 'whatever' and went off to his bedroom. I thought about doing the same, but the decided that if I slept now, I'd be awake all night, so I decided to go downstairs and catch up on some work. I had just started when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and Matt came into the living room stretching and yawning. "Hey Seto" he said heading into the kitchen.

"Hey" I replied, "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby" he replied. He came back out with a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa. "So, did you have fun at the park?" he asked.

"We sure did" I replied, "We had ice cream and took the twins on the swings, and now they're so tired they look set to sleep for hours".

"Good!" Matt laughed. I smiled and quickly finished what I was typing on my laptop. I then went and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Matt. I leaned back, relaxing in the soft cushions. "So, are you feeling better than this morning?" Matt asked. I nodded.

"Thanks" I said, looking at him, "for this morning I mean"

He smiled, "That's ok, that's what I'm here for"

I drank the last drop of my coffee and put my empty cup on the table next to Matts. I turned and smiled back at him. "It's just nice to know someone else cares" I said.

Matt turned towards me and smiled again, "Awww, of course I care about you Seto, I wouldn't be here otherwise"

We sat there staring at each other, smiling. We were sitting quite close to each other, so close that I could see little speckles of brown in his green eyes. I hadn't really noticed Matts eyes before, but they looked really interesting, and went well with his black hair which fell over them. His whole face was quite handsome. His lips had quite a feminine shape to them, and were a light shade of pink. They looked so perfect, so soft…

Before I knew what I was doing, I had leaned in and placed my lips against Matts. They felt as soft as they looked. I closed my eyes and placed my hand on Matts cheek, caressing it gently. I felt him return the kiss and gently put his hand under my chin. Slowly he pushed my head up and broke the kiss. He looked me in the eyes and said "Seto, I dunno about this". I felt my heart sink.

"Why" I asked.

"I'm older than you, you're technically still a child, and I'm supposed to be taking care of you. I love you Seto, but you're still recovering from shock, and I don't wanna take advantage of you" he said running his thumb along my bottom lip.

"But you're not, I'm not a child, I'm 17-" I started to reply when Matt interrupted.

"Exactly, you're not 18 yet, which is the legal age for an adult. And even if you were 18, I'd still be 5 years older then you. We're almost the same age difference as you and Mokuba are, and you wouldn't want a guy or girl your age going out with him would you"

"No bu-"

"And more importantly than that, I've been entrusted to look after you and care for you, and I can't break that trust. I'm sorry Seto, I love you, but for now only with the same love you show Mokuba" Matt gave my hand a squeeze and got up. "I'll just go check how the twins are doing" he said, disappearing out the room. I just stayed on the sofa, as I felt tears slowly make their way down my cheeks again.

So guys! Whadda ya think? It's nice for people to add me on their favourite stories list, thank you, but would you mind leaving a review as well, please, coz otherwise I won't bother continuing with this story. It's your reviews that give me the inspiration to write these chapters so give me your ideas! Oh, and if you've got time, would you mind reading and reviewing my other story 'Upside Down'. I wrote it ages ago but it only got 3 lousy reviews!  So Guys! Read and Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Days passed, and both me and Matt were able to forget 'that' afternoon. After 'it' happened I just wanted the ground to swallow me up. How could I have been so stupid? Me and Matt had a strong friendship bond, and I had almost ruined it. Luckily we had both been able to put it behind us and get on with things.

The sun shone through the window as it slowly rose into the sky. I rolled over in bed, not quite content at having to get up yet. I couldn't hear the twins stirring at all, so it was ok just to have another 5 minutes…I obviously spoke too soon. I heard a gurgle, followed by a hiccup, followed by an almighty scream. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed and went into the nursery to find the noise offender to be Kiro. What a surprise! The boys were only 2 months old, and yet they already had little personalities of their own. Kiro was the noisy one that was always wanted attention, he probably got that from Joey, while Hikoshi was quiet and reserved, much like me.

I leaned over and picked up the screaming bundle and carried him downstairs whilst saying "Hey, what is all this noise? I bet you're hungry aren't you?". I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, and to my dismay, found all the bottles gone. I looked over at the counter and found them all standing there empty, waiting to be filled. I hadn't really got into a routine yet of filling them with my own breast milk. Looked like I'd have to do it the natural way. I grabbed one of Kiros soft little baby bibs out from the cupboard and went back into the living room and sat on the sofa. I laid Kiro down next to me and took my t-shirt off. My chest hadn't grown as much as I thought it would have, I hadn't grown a DD chest or anything, but it was still fairly swollen, and a bit painful. I lifted Kiro up and placed his mouth next to my nipple. He soon found it, and his little mouth latched onto it and began to suck. It didn't hurt as much as it used to. Before, it had felt like someone was trying to suck blood out, but now it felt quite nice and relaxing and made me feel more at one with the twins. While Kiro sucked away quietly, I leaned back and closed my eyes, still quite tired from being woken up so early. We stayed like that for a while, until Kiro had one last slurp and pulled away. I opened my eyes and quickly got the baby bib and wiped Kiros mouth with it. I then dried up the small trail of milk which had gone down my chest. I lifted Kiro up and leaned him over my shoulder, gently rubbing his back to try and help him get wind out. After a couple of minutes, I felt Kiro tense, and then felt a nice warm wet trail go down my back. "Oh niceeee, thanks Kiro" I groaned as I lay him down on my lap. I got the baby bib and tried to reach round and wipe the sick off my back, when I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned around to see Matt standing there, arms crossed, shaking his head. "Oh deary me, has Kiro been sick again?" he said. He came over and took the baby bib and helped me wipe the rest of the sick off my back.

"Thanks" I said as I stood up, holding Kiro at arms length, he had sick all down his front.

"No problem" Matt replied, "Remember, we have to take these two to hospital today for their injections".

"Yeah I know, don't remind me" I said, cringing at the thought of trying to hold Kiro still while a doctor injected him with something, "Well I best go get them ready, seeing as they're both up". I picked Kiro up and went back upstairs to the nursery. Hikoshi, being the lazy bones he was, had fallen asleep again. "So Kiro, what are we gonna dress you in today huh?" I said to him whilst pulling a drawer open. Kiro just gurgled happily. I smiled and placed a small kiss on his head. I rummaged around in the drawer until I found a tiny little white t-shirt, a pair of dungarees, and a bodysuit to keep him warm, and went into my bedroom. I lay him down on my bed, and laughed when he started to try and grab me by waving his hands around. I quickly changed him into his clothes and brought him back into the nursery. I lay him down to Hikoshi, who had fallen asleep again. Although I liked them to sleep as much as possible, I sometimes had to wake Hikoshi up, as he was a very heavy sleeper. I started by gently squeezing his hand, and when that didn't work, I ran the back of my finger along his cheek. Still in the world of dreams, he reached to scratch his cheek. When he found my finger there, he grabbed it. Slowly I tried to pull my finger away until it became free of his grasp. Not happy at having lost it, Hikoshi opened his eyes to look for it. I saw his mouth open in preparation for an almightly scream, so I quickly scooped him up and brought him into my room before he could set Kiro off again. Luckily I managed to kick the door shut before he managed to get the scream out. I carried him around my room a few times to try and get him settled again and after a while the screaming reduced to crying, which gradually subsided to sobs. I sat down on my bed and cuddled him close, rocking him gently. I loved times like this where I could just sit and cuddle the twins, it made me feel so happy and so relaxed, and made me appreciate being a parent so much more. Eventually Hikoshi settled down and started to wriggle around, searching with his mouth. I lowered him down so he could reach my nipple and suckle. After a few minutes he decided he had enough milk and pulled away, so I lay him down and dressed him in an identical outfit to Kiro. I then carried him back through to the nursery and lay him down next to his twin.

Later

"Oh come on Kiro, it wasn't that bad" I said soothingly. Kiro just continued to scream and clutch onto me. He'd just had his injections and hadn't taken kindly to being held down and having a needle shoved in his arm. I cuddled him closer and kissed him on the forehead. He didn't calm down however, and this started to worry me. Usually all Kiro needed was a good cuddle and he'd quieten down, but he wasn't giving up at all. I looked to Matt and he smiled. "Didn't like that did he" he said. I smiled back and continued to try and calm Kiro down. After five minutes he still wasn't letting up. I turned to Matt again, "He's worrying me now, he never cries for this long".

"Give him to me" Matt replied. I reluctantly pulled Kiro away from me and handed him over to Matt. Matt cuddled him close and walked him up and down the room. Kiro quietened down a little, but not by much. I looked down at Hikoshi who was sitting in the buggy. He'd had been fine through his injections, not making a sound at all. He just waved his arms and looked around the room. I smiled as I knelt down in front of him and tickled his little feet. He looked at me and laughed, reaching out to me with his little hands. I undid the strap holding him in and lifted him out, cuddling him close. He rested his head against my shoulder and closed his eyes, looking ready to fall asleep. I looked over to see how Matt was getting on with Kiro. He'd managed to stop him screaming, but I could still hear little sobs escaping every now and then.

Another 20 minutes passed, and finally Kiro calmed down and fell asleep in Matt's arms, who then carefully placed him into the buggy next to Hikoshi, who had fallen asleep ages ago. Making sure not to wake the twins, we drove them back home and put into their crib. Exhausted, I wandered into my room and collapsed face first onto my bed. I heard Matt chuckle behind me, "Looks like we have three sleeping babes" he said. I let out a tired moan and rolled onto my back to look at him. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to me. "You ok?" he asked putting his hand on my arm. I shivered at his touch, but luckily it didn't show. I nodded. "Good good, well I'm gonna go out for a walk if you don't mind, leave you three to take a nap," he said as he stood up.

"Sure, see you later," I replied. I rolled back onto my front and pushed my face back into my pillow.

"Bye then" Matt said as he walked out the door.

"See ya" I mumbled into my pillow. I heard the door click shut and I rolled onto my back again. As much as I tried to suppress my feelings for Matt, it never seemed to work, I still felt a little tingle down my spine every time he walked into the room. Feeling all traces of sleepiness wash away, I got up and went to check on the twins. Luckily they were both still sound asleep. I heard the front door shut downstairs as Matt went out. Looked like I'd have at least an hour alone to kill before either him or Mokuba got back. As I turned around, I felt a slight breeze coming from the nursery door. Frowning I reached across to shut it. I was sure I'd shut it on the way in. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a hand over my mouth muffling my scream, as a strong arm went round my waist trapping both my arms. I tried to turn to see who it was but the grip on my face was just too strong. I tried to kick out with my legs but instead the arm around my waist just pulled me across the floor, dragging me into my bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind us, my captor yanked my head back so that it was resting on their shoulder. Only then did I realise who they were. My eyes widened and I tried to scream out again, but to no avail.

"Heh heh, not so tough now are you Kaiba" a voice with a thick Bronx accent said. I started frantically to try and free my arms, but due to all the fitness I had lost during my pregnancy, I was easily overpowered. Joey pushed me towards the bed and then gently onto it from behind, with him lying on top of me. Not wanting to give up easily, I continued to try and struggle, but it was useless. I lay still, my muscles going lax. Feeling me go limp, Joey moved his hand from my mouth and wrapped it round my waist like his other one. Not having the energy to scream anymore, I just whispered the words "What do you want?" I don't think he heard me though. I heard him move one hand away from my waist and search for something in his pocket. I then felt him move away from my body, but still pinning my arms behind me. He gently tied something around my wrists, binding them, and then flipped me over so I was looking at him. Expecting to find wild brown eyes staring down at me, I was surprised to find soft, honey coloured eyes, almost with a hint of concern in them. I frowned and again asked "What do you want?". Joey bit his lip and gently shook his head. Before I knew what was happening, he had leaned over and placed his lips gently against mine.

It took my mind a couple of seconds to register what was going on. Instinctively I pushed back against those soft, warm lips before I realised who they belonged to, and pulled my head to the side to break the kiss. "What was that for?" I asked quietly. Joey frowned slightly.

"What do you mean?" he replied

"Why'd you kiss me like that?"

"Coz you're hot!"

"What!?" I tried to sit up a bit, but found it hard to with my wrists bound and Joey on top of me.

"You heard!" Joey replied. He leaned down again and gently kissed my lips. I pulled away again though, and spat out "What the fuck! Get off me!". I tried to wriggle away but to no avail, he had me pinned down too tight.

"Oh I love it when you play hard to get" Joey smiled and as he roughly grabbed my face and started violating my mouth with his tongue. Not keen to give up just yet, I bit down at hard as I could until I could taste blood. Joey squealed and pulled back clutching his mouth. "You son of a bitch!" he mumbled.

"Gee do we have the same mom?" I said sarcastically. That rather harsh comment earned me a hard slap across the face. I winced and looked up at Joey. His tongue was still bleeding; I could feel some of his blood running down my chin. He narrowed his eyes at me and said through gritted teeth, "Why is it every time I try and be nice, you just have to be an absolute whore and make it difficult".

"Oh I'm sorry, make what difficult?" I said trying to sarcastic and confident, when in fact I knew exactly what he meant, and inside I was practically screaming in fear at the thought of going through it again.

The bleeding soon subsided, and Joey leaned over me again. I tried to shrink into the bed but he just came nearer. "Oh I think you know Seto" he whispered into my ear, "And this time, why don't you try playing nicely".

I gulped, but regaining my composure just smirked and snarled "You'd be more likely to burn your ass on a snowball mutt".

This earned another hard slap, causing me to wince and try and move away over the bed, but Joey grabbed me by my belt and pulled me back. He started to undo the belt and slowly pull my trousers down. I started shaking and desperately trying to move away, but his grip was just too strong. Once the trousers were gone, he reached up and started to unbutton my shirt. I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. "Please Joey, please, not this again" I started to plead. I don't think he heard me though. Using his hands and knees he opened my legs and sat in between them. Again he tried to capture my lips in a kiss. Feeling helpless and really having no energy left to fight, I gave up. Maybe if I just let him have what he wanted he'd leave me alone. I let him run his tongue along my lower lip, and instead of refusing him entry, I opened my mouth. The tears collected and ran down my cheeks as his tongue violated my mouth, his hands moving over my body. I closed my eyes and tried to block it out. I felt his hand move down towards my crotch. Gently he stroked me through my boxers. Despite the situation I was in, small tingles of pleasure ran through my body and before I could stop it a small moan escaped my lips. Joey pulled away slightly and smiled. "Told you you'd enjoy it if you just cooperate a little". Mortified at my lack of self control I turned my head away and closed my eyes again. Leaning over and placing one last kiss on my lips, Joey knelt back and started to trail kisses down my body, using his hands to gently massage my sides.

I tried my hardest to concentrate on something else other than the slowly growing sense of pleasure coursing through my body, but it was getting more and more difficult. Joey had raped me once, he tried to rape me a second time, but was he trying again? Surely rape was when one has sex with another who doesn't consent, but judging by the way I wasn't resisting him, physically or mentally, was this really leading to rape. He seemed concerned for my pleasure as well as his own, surely a rapist wouldn't be like that. I found myself subconsciously leaning my body into his touch, my mouth open as I started to need deeper breaths to control myself.

When Joey reached the line of my boxers, he placed one last kiss just above them, before hooking his fingers over and slowly pulling them down. I bit my lip and tried not to gasp as the cool air surrounded me down there. Straight away he took my twitching length in his hand and slowly started to move it up and down. I bit my lip even harder as a moan threatened to escape from my lips. Looking at me and gently smiling again, Joey lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on the head of my length. Opening his mouth, he lowered his head even more and took me all the way into his mouth. Not able to hold it in much longer, I let out a gasp of pleasure as he started to bob his head up and down in a rhythm. The heat and wetness of Joey's mouth felt so good, even though it shouldn't have. I felt myself get harder. I mentally scolded myself for being so weak and unable to control my feelings.

Suddenly Joey pulled away, a drop of pre-cum on his lips. His licked it up and then moved back up so his face was inches from mine. Shuddering slightly, I gulped and turned to look at him directly. Gently he brushed my bangs away from my face and placed a small kiss on my nose. Pulling back he placed one more kiss on my lips before saying, "Seto, just relax, I'm not trying to hurt you, let go and enjoy the pleasure". He ran his thumb over my cheek and looked me deep in the eyes.

Lying there, I started to wonder to myself, maybe I should just relax, maybe I should take the pleasure that was being given instead of making it hurt. As much as I hated him, I had and still kinda did have a crush on him, and he obviously had good intentions. What would happen if I resisted again, same as last time no doubt.

I looked back into his eyes. Deciding that the outcome would be the same either way, I decided this time I would take the easy route. Leaning up, I placed my lips against his. I closed my eyes and felt him push back, his probing tongue running along my lower lip. I obligingly opened my mouth and this time instead of biting or doing nothing, I used my own tongue to run over his. We stayed like this for a while, quietly exploring each other mouths. Joey pulled away and sat up. He reached down and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, revealing his tanned, muscled chest. Running his hands down my sides again he suddenly gripped hard, making me gasp slightly in pain, and flipped us over so I was lying on top straddling his waist. Griping my chin, he pulled me down for another long slow kiss, all the while caressing my body gently with his other hand. He reached down to my wrists and, judging that I wouldn't run away now, gently pulled the binds away. I brought my arms forward and used my hands to explore the top half of his body.

Not breaking the kiss, he gently rolled us back over so I was underneath again. He reached down and started to undo his trousers buttons. He pulled away, and with my help removed the trousers along with what was underneath, revealing his larger than average length, before claiming my lips again. We both gasped as our lengths rubbed against each other. Still looking Joey in the eye, I reached down and griping my own length with one hand and his with the other, brought them together between my hands. Enjoying the sensation we both slowly moved back and forth, rubbing against each other, feeling each others heat.

Before either of us could cum though, Joey pulled away again, stepped off the bed and leaned against the wall opposite. Feeling confused, a gentle nod from him indicating for me to come over made me follow him. I stepped up close to him and captured his lips. Whilst returning the kiss, I felt his hands move up to my shoulders and gently push down. Knowing what he meant, I pulled away and kneeled down. Feeling a bit nervous, never having done his before, I took his length into my hand and slowed rubbed my hand up and down. Joeys hand moved to the back of my head and gently he pushed it towards his length. Opening my lips I took the head into my mouth, gently sucking it. Tasting the salty pre-cum, I slowly I took more in and started to move my head back and forth. The feeling of it being in my mouth was weird yet pleasurable. I must have been doing something right though as I heard gasps and whimpers escape Joey's lips. The hand on the back of my head encouraged me, as I gradually took more and more in. Soon I was deep throating, as Joey started to thrust gently into my mouth. After a few minutes he pulled out and gripping his length, started to rub it up and down. Sitting like an eager student, I sat there waiting with my mouth open. Whilst rubbing it, he slapped his length against my lips a few times. After a few rubs he let out a loud moan as he came over my face. He redirected his length so that the rest came into my mouth in short bursts. I lapped it up eagerly and stood up.

Putting one arm round my waist and one on my shoulder, Joey spun us round so I was leaning against the wall. He then leaned down and gently pulling on my waist pulled me down too. He tugged on my knees and opened my legs wide. He moved back slightly and gripping my waist again, pulled me back so I was lying down more. Reaching to his trousers which were on the floor, he pulled from the pocket a small bottle which I knew to be lube. Popping the lid, he spread some onto his fingers. Sure that they were all lubed up, he moved back between my legs and, using his free hand to hold my leg back and his other reaching down towards my entrance, he slowly pushed one finger in, making me gasp slightly in pain. He looked up at me and smiled reassuringly as he started to penetrate. I smiled back, placing my hand over his that was on my leg. He laced his fingers through mine as he pushed a second finger inside me. I tensed slightly at the feeling but grew more relaxed as Joey stretched me inside. The addition of the third finger made me moan slightly, but a squeeze of my hand was all I needed to help me get used to the feeling. As Joey scissored his fingers, he leant forward and kissed me again on the lips. I moaned gently into his mouth as the fingers moved faster.

After a couple more minutes of this preparation, Joey removed his fingers, and put his arms round my waist and lifted me off the floor. He carried me back over to the bed and lay me down, kissing my neck and caressing my hips. Kissing me again on the lips, he stroked my cheek and whispered "You ok?". I nodded and leaned up to kiss him in return. He smiled again and placed one last kiss on my forehead before moving down the bed. Placing a pillow under my hips, he lined his huge rehardened length up with my small pink entrance and slowly started to push in.

At first I didn't think it would hurt, but a couple of seconds later and the pain hit me like a truck. I cried in pain as I felt like I was being torn in half. "Oh no please stop, it hurts so much!" I sobbed as tears found their way out from my eyes again.

"Hey, calm down, don't worry, I'll stop, just relax and the pain will go away" Joey said reassuringly. He leaned forward again and licked the tears away from my cheeks. Brushing my sweat damp bangs away from my eyes, he gently stroked my hair and face, whilst kissing me softly on the lips to try and distract me from the pain. I tried really hard to concentrate on relaxing and eventually it worked. The pain subsided, and I pushed back against Joey, willing him to continue. He kissed me again on the lips and sat back, gripping my hips firmly but not painfully. He slowly pushed in the rest of the way and then pulled out again. I shuddered as the pleasure travelled up my spine. Gradually he built up a rhythm and had me gasping and moaning with each thrust. I put my hands over his and squeezed them encouragingly. He shifted his angle a bit and thrust in deeply, making me scream out in pleasure. Hitting the same sweet spot inside, I cried out with each thrust, my body shivering in pleasure.

I felt Joey's hand move away from my hips and round my own length. Keeping with the rhythm, he rubbed his hand up and down in time with his thrusts. At that point the pleasure just overloaded. I gripped Joey's hand tightly, and balled my other hand in the sheets of the bed. My moans turned into girl like whimpers as I felt the pleasure reach a climax. "Ahhh, Joey, oooh, JOEY!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me and I came violently into Joey's hand. I felt myself tighten around his enormous length. He thrust in and out a few more times before I felt his orgasm tear through and felt him cum inside me. He lowered himself on top of me and kissed me again. Our tongues lazily danced with each other as we bathed in the afterglow of our climaxes. We explored each others bodies with our hands as we slowly regained our composure.

However, after a few minutes, Joey suddenly sat up and moved off the bed. Confused, I glanced over and saw that he was quickly throwing his clothes back on. "What are you doing?" I said "Where are you going?"

"Getting away from here before either of your housemates get back" he said quickly. Fully dressed already, he leaned over and placed one last kiss on my lips before opening the door and leaving. Still confused I slipped off the bed and slowly redressed myself as well. I heard the front door bang. Feeling somewhat upset at Joeys sudden departure, I lay back down on the bed and reflected on what had just happened.

I was right, it wasn't rape, I had consented to it, even if it was slightly forced upon me. But did this mean I wanted it to happen? Did I love Joey? Did he love me? Why had he done this? He told me why he'd done it last time but surely it wouldn't be the same reason now would it? Or would it? Tears slowly found their way down my cheeks again, as the sound of one of the twins crying sounded through the wall. Why would he do this? Why?

So sorry guys! Been sooooooooooooo busy. Here's a nice long chappy for you all to get stuck into. Tell me what you think! Luv you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Weeks passed, and I didn't hear from Joey again. I didn't tell anyone about our afternoon together, not even Matt or Mokuba. I wasn't ashamed, but I knew I wouldn't be able to stand the looks of shock and disappointment that would inevitably be on their faces if I told them. And why would they need to know anyway? It wasn't like it meant anything, right? It was just an hour of passion between two guys that would probably never happen again. I mean sure, it wasn't just any guy, it was Joey, and we all knew what he'd already done to me in the past, but surely that's where it belonged, in the past, no point crying over it now, it's not gonna change anything. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't quite forget the blonde…

*******************************************************************************

"Whose a clever boy then" I cooed whilst tickling Kiro's feet. The twins were almost 5 months old now, and were gradually becoming more interested in their surroundings. Whenever they saw me or Mokuba they would smile and laugh and reach out their arms as if to say 'pick me up'. Today Kiro was no different to his usual happy self. He reached out with his little arms and gurgled happily. I scooped him up and lifted him above my head as he screamed in delight. I brought him back down and cuddled him close. It wasn't just the twins that had developed quickly over the past few months, as a parent I felt I had finally reached the stage where I could care for the twins by myself, without any help from anyone else. Matt had moved out and gone back to his own home last week, meaning that I was more or less looking after the twins by myself during the day, with help from Mokuba when he got home from school. Matt would still drop in every couple of days just to check how we were all getting on, which for now was just fine.

Carefully holding Kiro with one arm, I opened the top drawer in the chest of drawers and pulled out a clean bodysuit along with a little t-shirt and pair of dungarees. Carrying him into my room, I laid him down on my bed and started to undress him. Not happy at no longer being cuddled, Kiro frowned and reached out to me again. When I didn't pick him up, his face crumbled, and a little sob escaped his lips. I leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead whilst softly saying, "I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere". This seemed to pacify him, for now, so I quickly slipped his old bodysuit off and put the new one on. Once he was fully dressed I scooped him back up, much to his delight, and continued cuddling him.

Walking back into the twin's room, I saw Hikoshi looking around for me. I still needed to dress him as well, but was reluctant to put Kiro down for fear of him crying again. I gently lay Kiro down next to Hikoshi. In the short space of time that he was distracted by his brother before he realised I was gone, I quickly grabbed some more clothes from the drawer and went to put them on my bed. Then, with the expertise that only the parent of twins can acquire, I picked Kiro back up and held him securely with one arm, then leaned right over into the cot and scooped Hikoshi up with the other arm. I then carried them both back into my room and very carefully and gently laid them down on the bed. Both were still waving their arms around looking for me, as it was time for their breakfast. After Hikoshi was dressed too, I went back into the nursery to get a towel, and then pulling off my own t-shirt, sat back down on my bed and picked Kiro up, cuddling him to my chest.

He found the nipple easily and suckled away happily. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being so close with my son. Sadly I wouldn't be able to enjoy this experience for much longer, as my breast milk was starting to dry up. Due to being a male, my body wasn't producing enough levels of oxytocin, meaning I wasn't producing enough levels of breast milk to feed one baby, let alone two. Therefore, I was still able to breastfeed the twins in the morning, but they'd had to start having formula milk for all their other feeds. They were due to start solids soon, but not for another month or so.

Once Kiro decided he'd had enough, he pulled away and cuddled up to me. Gently I lay him back down and picked Hikoshi up and cuddled him close. He too latched on and suckled away. Once he was full, I gently picked them both up again, and carefully carried them downstairs. I'd bought them one of those baby gym things where they could lie down and play with things that dangled down above them. I'd been a bit worried at first about having it, as I always preferred having the boys in my arms when they weren't in their cots, but Matt had said it would good for their development, as they would experience new sights and sounds.

I laid them down on the blanket, and then sat back to watch them play. I'd wondered whether they would actually like it, as I knew how much they liked their cuddles. However, they loved it, which in a way was nice as it meant I could do other things whilst they played. Watching with one eye, I made to stand up to go into the kitchen to get a drink. However, when I stood up, I felt a sudden wave of nausea sweep over me. Clutching my hand over my mouth, I ran to the downstairs bathroom and just in time, managed to lift the toilet seat up and heave up what felt like the entire contents of my stomach. Taking deep breaths, I lay down on the floor and waited for the sickness to pass. Slowly I started to sit up, when I heard the door open and saw a worried set of storm coloured eyes looking down at me. "You ok Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah fine, just feeling a bit ill that's all" I replied, standing up and washing my face in the sink.

"Mmmmhmmm, and how long have you been feeling sick?" Mokuba folded his arms and looked at me questioningly.

"Just today, and don't look like at me like that" I said when he raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Well this wouldn't be the first time you'd lied to me about being sick, remember what happened last time you were feeling like this? We ended up learning that you were carrying a certain terrible twosome, and had been for some time."

"Yeah well that's not gonna happen again is it, it's probably just something I ate". I made to walk out of the bathroom but Mokuba blocked the doorway.

"Mabye you should see the doctor" he suggested.

I sighed, "No Mokuba, I said I'm fine, it's probably just a one off sickness. It's still morning, it's probably just tiredness". I went to go around him out of the door, but he blocked my way again.

"Morning sickness?" Mokuba asked. He held my gaze and raised both his eyebrows in a questioning way.

"Oh get real" I snapped as I finally managed to get out of the bathroom.

As I walked back to the living room, Mokuba called from the doorway, "Could it be Seto?"

"No", I lied, storming off. I hadn't thought about it before, maybe it could be morning sickness. Isis had told me that for up to a year, I may experience something similar to what girls experience when they have their monthly cycle, in that I would have a small supply of eggs, and would experience 'periods' once a month. I'd had a couple already, they hadn't been that bad, just a bit of bleeding from my back passage. Isis had also warned that although it was unlikely as it would probably need shadow magic to work, I ran the risk of falling pregnant again if I had unprotected sex. Obviously I slept with Joey without using protection, so there was a chance I was pregnant again. The thought made me feel sick again. I quickly sat down on the couch and watched the twins play. What if I was pregnant again? Could I handle another child? If I was, did Joey know this could've happened when he slept with me?

I covered my face with my hands and closed my eyes. I would have to go see Isis again, today, there was no way could I leave it like last time. Hands shaking, I reached over to the phone on the side table and dialled the number.

"Hello, Isis Ishtar speaking, how can I help?" the familiar Arabic voice said.

"Um hi, it's Seto" I replied lamely.

"Why hello there Seto, how are you?" Isis asked.

"Um well, fine I guess, listen, I need to speak to you about something, but I'd prefer not to do it on the phone, can I come see you today?"

"Sure, I'm kinda busy right now, but I could see you say around 12?"

"Cool, see you then" I replied.

"Ok, I assume you're bringing the twins?"

"Yeap, Mokuba's going to school soon so I'll have to bring them"

"Alright, I'll see you later Seto"

"Bye", I hung up the phone and sat back. Glancing over at the clock on the wall, I saw that it was only half past eight. "Mokuba", I called, "You're gonna be late for school". He wandered into the room, over to the couch, and sat down next to me. "Did you not hear me properly? I said you're gonna be late", I snapped glaring at him. He was really beginning to annoy me now. He just continued to sit there though, staring at me as though I hadn't said anything, as though I wasn't attempting to stare him down with one of my trademark glares. He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head slowly.

"You don't scare me with your stares anymore Seto", he said bluntly. Not taking my eyes off him I leaned back into the couch.

"What do you want Mokuba? You should be at school.", I said equally bluntly.

"I overheard your conversation with Isis, I assume it was Isis?" he asked.

I nodded, "And? So what? It's none of your business."

A look of mild shock and disbelief washed over his face, quickly followed by anger, "None of my business? NONE OF MY FUCKING BUSINESS?" he practically screamed, storm eyes practically flashing with anger.

"Don't you swear at me", I growled back.

"If you've gone and _fucked _someone Seto, especially a male someone, I think it that as your _brother_, the only fucking family you've got apart from these two, it's my business too, wouldn't you say?" he said with another glare.

I looked away from him as I felt tears prickle my eyes. I hated lying to Mokuba, especially about something like this, and I hated it when he got angry with me. Maybe I should just be honest with him, after all, he was my brother. But what he say if I told him what I'd done? Like he said, he was the only family I had apart from the twins, I couldn't bear it if he judged me. And if I was pregnant again, I needed him to support me or I don't think I'd be able to cope. I looked up at him again and just shook my head as a tear escaped down my cheek, my throat too choked for me to speak. I quickly wiped the tear with my thumb and looked away again. Mokuba reached out and put his hand over mine. "Just tell me Seto, do you think you're in trouble?"

Trembling slightly, I looked towards him and nodded. "Yeah" I whispered. Mokuba moved over, put his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Is that why you're going to see Isis?" he asked. I nodded. "Want me to come with you?" he asked. I nodded again. "Ok then, but Seto, are you gonna tell me whose it is? Who you slept with?" he asked. I gulped and another tear fell down my cheek. I moved away from his embrace and looked down at my hands. Slowly I shook my head. "No" I said quietly, "No, I can't". Mokuba sighed and leaned back. He shook his head.

"Ok" he said after a while, "But, if you won't tell me who he was, at least tell me this, did you consent to it? Please tell me it wasn't rape again". He looked up and I saw tears in his eyes.

Again I shook my head. "No, no it wasn't rape, I wanted…I could've stopped it if I wanted to, so it wasn't rape".

Mokuba nodded, "Good" he said.

**********************************************************

I sat nervously in Isis's office, Mokuba sitting beside me, the twins asleep in their buggy by the door. She had just taken a blood sample from my arm and gone downstairs to the lab to test it for hCG, a pregnancy hormone. Then I would know, we would all know, whether I was pregnant or not.

I tapped my feet and twiddled my thumbs trying to take my mind off the situation. Mokuba looked at me with concern. "Just relax Seto, you're gonna make yourself ill".

"How the hell can I relax? There might be something growing inside of me, a baby, another baby. God Mokuba, what am I gonna do? I can't cope with another child!" I replied

"Sure you can, look at how well you're looking after the twins by yourself, and besides we still don't know if you're even pregnant or not"

"Well I do now" Isis said from the doorway, holding the results in her hand…


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

I sat at the kitchen table staring straight ahead, number than I'd ever been before. My hand rested on the book in front of me. I was supposed to be reading it, but my mind was too clouded and my body too numb to focus on anything. Mokuba had gone upstairs to settle the twins, said he'd 'let me have some time on my own'. I glanced down at the page the book was open on. My eyes were looking at the words, but my mind wasn't taking any of it in. Another wave of sickness washed over me. My throat was dry from thirst, but I didn't get up to get a drink, I just stayed sitting, and staring, numb.

Pregnant, there we go, I'd said it. Pregnant, that's what I was, again. Isis had come back and revealed the results in her office. Mokuba had held my hand, and been ready to give me a hug, probably expecting me to cry, as that's all I seemed to do these days. But I hadn't cried, I'd just sat there and taken the information in. I wasn't shocked, at least I didn't feel shocked at the time, that had hit me when we got back home, which was why I was sitting here like a zombie.

She said that judging by the date of conception I'd given her, I was probably about 5 or 6 weeks gone. She told me to come back next week, when she would conduct a scan that would show exactly how pregnant I was. As soon as I'd gotten home, I'd looked for the book she given me when I found out I was pregnant with the boys. It was a book that showed how the baby developed week by week during pregnancy. I opened it to the page that said 5 weeks and then left it as the shock quickly took over.

I don't know how long I'd been sitting there before I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Looking up, expecting to see Mokuba, I was surprised to find Matt standing there looking down at me with a sympathetic smile. "You ok?" he asked. Managing a small smile back, I shrugged, looking back down at the book. He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down. "Mokuba called me, told me the news, thought I'd drop by and see how you're feeling". A small laugh escaped my lips, how was I feeling? At the moment I was feeling nothing. He looked down at the book as well. Noticing my eyes weren't moving, he said, "You actually reading that thing or are you just staring at it?". I didn't answer, but continued staring. He reached over and slowly dragged the book over, closing it and putting it to the side. My gaze just stayed on the table where the book had been.

"Seto, look at me" Matt ordered. Slowly, I lifted my head up to look at him. He took a deep breath before saying, "Seto, I know you're probably still in shock, but we need to have a serious talk".

"About what?" I managed to reply.

"About you Seto, a serious talk about you" Matt sighed, "How could you be so stupid Seto, you must have known that pregnancy was a risk with you if you had unprotected sex. I assume you know whose it is?"

"Yeah" I answered.

Matt's eyebrows raised questioningly, "Well? Are you gonna tell me?"

"No" I replied bluntly.

Matt shook his head, "Come on Seto, why not? Are you ashamed? There's not much I don't know about you, so I can't see why you want to hide this from me." I remained silent. Moving my gaze back down to the table, I closed my eyes, trying to blank Matt out, blank everything out. "Seto? Seto are you even listening to me?" he reached out and shook my arm gently, "Seto look, I know it's hard, especially as this isn't the first time, but if we're gonna get you through another pregnancy, you need to be honest with me, I'm not gonna judge you, you know I wouldn't…"

Matt's voice faded into the background as I stopped listening completely. Shakily I stood up. Ignoring Matt's protests, I slowly walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs. Somehow I managed to get up them and find my way to my room where I slumped down on my bed and curled up on my side cuddling a pillow. After what felt like ages but was probably only a few minutes, I felt someone sit down on the bed behind me. A hand was laid on my shoulder. "Seto, I'm sorry I was so blunt downstairs, maybe we should wait a while before we talk about this seriously, but we will have to eventually" Matt said softly.

The tears that had been threatening to fall for a while finally did, and I didn't bother to try and stop them. A sob wracked through my entire body. Feeling this, Matt gently gripped my shoulder and pulled me round so that I was lying on my back, still clutching the pillow. I pulled it up so he couldn't see my face, but he just grabbed the pillow and pulled it away, before taking one of my hands in his and squeezing it. After a couple of minutes, I gained enough composure to mumble the words, "I'm just so scared Matt, I dunno how I'm gonna cope this time, I never thought this would happen, I just feel so alone", before another set of tears took over me. Moving down so that he was lying next to me, Matt put his arm around me and pulled me close. Resting his head on top of mine, his hand ran up and down my back soothingly. Snuggling up to him, I let the rest of my tears fall. We stayed like that for a while until I finally calmed down.

Matt pulled back slightly and looked me in the eyes. Not caring about what had happened between us before, I moved forward and captured his lips in a desperate kiss that I instantly felt being returned. Pulling back, Matt looked me in the eye again and said, "You won't be alone Seto, I'll be with you every step of the way" before capturing my lips again in a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Matt's POV

Sitting at the kitchen table, I warmed my hands around a hot mug of coffee. A smile played on my lips. I'd left Seto upstairs to sleep, he was exhausted after being at the hospital, and no wonder. Pregnant, again, who'd have thought it? I wonder whose it is? If it is an 'it', it may be another 'they'. It wasn't really that that I was thinking about right now though, it was what had just happened, upstairs, on the bed. I'd told myself ever since Seto first kissed me, all those weeks ago, that I should hold on, wait until he was settled in his life with the twins and everything, wait until he was a bit older, before I told him how I felt about him. But it seemed that I couldn't wait, and neither could Seto apparently. Sitting there smiling away to myself, I hardly noticed Mokuba come in.

"What you smiling about?" he asked, startling me slightly.

"Oh nothing" I replied, quickly taking on a serious face.

"How's Seto?"

"Fine", I said, "He's just taking a nap, I think the shock hit him pretty bad, but he seems to have calmed down now. We'll need to keep a close eye on him for the next few weeks, until he gets used to and accepts the fact that he's having another baby."

"Yeah", Mokuba sighed, "I just can't believe it, pregnant again! I just wish he'd say whose it is. He promised me that he consented to the sex, he just wouldn't say who he consented to having it with!", a smirk graced Mokuba's face, "If I'd had to guess at who he'd sleeping with in the past couple of months, I'd guess it was you".

My eyes widened in surprise, "M,mm, me?! What?!" I stuttered, "How the hell did you draw that conclusion?"

Mokuba's eyes lit up playfully, "Oh come on! I've seen the way you two look at each other, especially the way Seto looks at you", Mokuba's eyes quickly took on a look of disbelief and he leaned over and half whispered, "Matt, are you the one…?"

I threw my hands up in despair, "Oh my god Mokuba! I was, still kinda am, entrusted to look after your brother and your nephews, do you really think I'd take advantage and sleep with Seto?"

Mokuba's face turned apologetic, "I'm sorry Matt, I didn't mean that, I just…I just wish he'd tell me, we've never kept secrets from each other, he was the first person he told when Joey raped him…" Mokuba's eyes widened, "Oh my god" he muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked suddenly concerned at Mokuba's sudden change of mood.

"I just thought…no it can't be"

"Mokuba! What?"

"What if…what if it was Joey…what if Joey is the father of Seto's new baby?" Mokuba's eyes were wider than I'd ever seen them. I frowned as I tried to comprehend what he was saying. Joey the father? Surely not!

"But why..? Surely Seto would never have consensual sex with Joey, not after what he did to him, unless…"

"He lying!" Mokuba said suddenly, with a fierce look in his eyes.

"What?" I said in disbelief, "Mokuba, what do you mean? Who's lying?"

"Seto is, he must have lied about him consenting, Joey must have raped him again, I can't think of any other logical explanation" Mokuba eyes looked full of worry and upset at this prospect.

"No… no, surely not. Seto wouldn't lie about something like that, would he?" I frowned as the disbelief hit me. Would Seto lie about being raped again? Why?

**********************************************************

Seto's POV

As I rolled onto my back, I reached up and stretched my arms above my head. God I'd needed that sleep. I don't think the shock had quite left me yet, but at least I wasn't a zombie like earlier. Looking around the room, I moved my hand down to my stomach and rested it there. Moving it over the skin there, I imagined that already I could feel a small bump. Sitting up I rubbed my eyes and climbed off the bed. Wandering into the twins room, I was glad to see that they were both still sleep. Leaning over into their cot, I gently ran my finger along Hikoshi's cheek. Could I cope with another child? How? My mind went back to what Matt had said earlier. Even with his and Mokuba's help I knew it would be a struggle, both mentally and physically. I smiled as I thought of Matt. I hoped that our kiss earlier would blossom into something more.

Going downstairs and into the kitchen, I saw Mokuba and Matt sitting together at the kitchen. As they turned to look at me, I could immediately tell something was wrong. Looking from Mokuba to Matt, I sat down to join them. "Did I interrupt something?" I asked. Mokuba and Matt looked at each other before looking back at me.

"Seto, we've been talking, about you. We have a few questions we'd like to ask" Matt said in a serious tone.

"Okaaaay" I said frowning. Questions about what? What more did they have to ask?

"Seto, who is the father of your baby?" Mokuba asked, looking straight at me, tears forming in his eyes.

Looking away, I shook my head slowly. "No" I said quietly, "No I can't say-"

"Is it Joey?" Matt interrupted.

I stared at him, my mouth open in shock. How could he know? Did he guess?

"I, I can't, won't-" I stuttered

"Seto please! Just tell us!" Mokuba cried as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Upon seeing his tears, I felt my own eyes water and blur. I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, unable to find the words to speak. Matt reached over and took my hand. "Well? Is he or isn't he" he said gently. Letting out a sob, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Yes" I cried. I moved my hands to cover my face as the shame hit me. I just wanted the ground to open up right there and swallow me whole rather than have to face up to what I'd done. I heard Mokuba whisper "No…no" as he continued to cry. I felt Matt move his hand back to my arm and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, I'm so sorry" I said behind my hands. Slowly I brought them back down and turned to look at my brother. I don't think I'd ever seen him so upset before, his eyes were red and his hands shaking as he gripped onto the table. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he let a little sob as he stood up and ran out the room. I heard him run up the stairs and a door slam shut.

Looking back at the table, I closed my eyes as I felt more tears spill from my eyes. That was it, he was gone, Mokuba would never forgive me for this. I felt Matt move closer and put his arms around me. Leaning into him, I mumbled between sobs "At least I know something now, things couldn't get any worse". Matt moved his hand to my cheek and gently pushed it so I was facing him. Capturing my lips in his, he kissed me for a few seconds before pulling away and replying "He's not angry with you Seto, he's just upset", moving back and leaning into his seat he looked at me seriously, "You're certain that Joey is the father?" he asked, tilting his head.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm certain"

"100%"

"Yes!" I replied anger and impatience slowly taking over, "God! Are you saying I'm a whore? That I sleep around so much I don't know whose child I could be carrying?"

Matt just stared at me, his expression neutral. "That was uncalled for" he said with a edge of coldness to his voice.

"Sorry" I replied quietly, feeling a little guilty.

Leaning forward again he took one of my hands in his. "I'm not calling you a whore Seto, I'm just asking if your sure Joey is the father, and that you aren't just saying that because it's someone else or because you don't know, and you don't want to tell us the truth. Besides, I wouldn't have kissed you like I did earlier if I really thought you were a whore"

I smiled at him and leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips. I felt him return it and move his hand to the back of my head, pulling me towards him gently. Pulling back, as he wiped my almost now dry tears away with his fingers, he said "The reason Mokuba was so upset wasn't because Joey is the father", upon seeing my confused look he continued, "He was upset because he thinks you were raped again. Were you raped again Seto? Please be honest" He moved his hands back to mine as he waited for my answer. Moving my eyes to the floor to avoid looking at Matt, I slowly shook my head. "No" I said quietly, "No, it wasn't rape, it was totally consensual", looking back at him, I noticed a expression on his face that could have been disappointment. Quickly I continued, "But it was just once, I was feeling really down, and he was so gentle, so loving, it just felt good to be held like that. Nothing's happened since I swear, I don't love him, I only love…" I cut off as I realised what I had been about to say.

Matt raised his eyebrows questioningly, "You only love…?"

A blush came to my cheeks as I replied, "I was gonna say I only love you, but I suppose it's a bit early for that isn't it" I laughed gently, trying to cover my embarrassment. I was surprised to suddenly be kissed again, this time more passionately. I felt Matt's tongue run along my lower lip, and once my lips were open, it moved into my mouth and ran over my own tongue. His hands moved to my waist where he made small circles with his thumbs, sending shivers up and down my spine, and down to my groin. I moved my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, as I let out a small moan into the kiss. We stayed like that for a while, just lost in each other's touches…

**********************************************************

Matt's POV

As I explored Seto's mouth with my tongue, I thought about what he'd just said. So he loved me? I wasn't gonna say it, but maybe it was a little soon for him to be declaring his love for me. I'm not saying I didn't love him back, I did, but I was worried that recent events might have affected him so that he wasn't really sure what he wanted, especially in terms of a relationship. I pulled back away from Seto's lips, a little mewl of disappointment coming from him. I took his hands again and looked him in the eye, smirking slightly as I noticed how flushed he looked. "Reckon we should go say to someone what you've just said to me" I said nodding towards the ceiling. A brief look of confusion crossed Seto's face before he realised I meant Mokuba. "I suppose" he said quietly. We stood up and made our way upstairs.

Standing outside Mokuba's bedroom door, I could still hear him sniffling inside. Knocking gently on the door, I called out "Mokuba, can we come in?".

I heard a little cough followed by a quiet little "Ok". Opening the door slowly, I saw Mokuba lying on his bed, hugging his pillow and burying his face in it, much like Seto had been earlier when he went to his room. I looked at Seto, who was looking at Mokuba nervously, and sighed. Moving over to the bed, I sat down behind Mokuba and placed a hand on his back, feeling his muscles tense under my touch. "You ok Mokuba?" I asked.

"Mmmmhmm" came the muffled reply. I looked back at Seto and motioned for him to come over. He sat down on the other side of Mokuba. He grabbed the pillow and started to pull it away, but Mokuba continued to grip onto it. "Mokuba" he said softly.

"Go away" I heard Mokuba mumble as he gripped onto the pillow even tighter.

"Pleeease Mokuba, just hear me out" Seto pleaded.

"Why should I" Mokuba snapped back.

"Cause he's your brother, and I think you need each other right now" I said, stepping in to try and prevent an argument developing. Slowly, Mokuba moved the pillow away from his face. His eyes were still red from crying, but the tears had dried. He looked at Seto, his expression expectant but still hurt. "Well?" he muttered. Not able to stand the look on Mokuba's face anymore, Seto turned around slightly and looked down at his hands.

"Um well, how should I put this…," Seto took a deep breath, "So you already know that Joey is the…father of my baby." Mokuba continued to stare at Seto, not saying anything. Still looking at his hands, Seto continued, "But…he didn't rape me Mokuba, I…I consented to it". At hearing this Mokuba's eyes widened, and shock took hold of his features. His lip quivered slightly before he stuttered, "..what?!".

"I said-" Seto started to say again, before Mokuba interrupted.

"I heard what you said! I just wish I hadn't. You…you consented to it, YOU CONSENTED TO SLEEPING WITH HIM! H..how..how could you? After everything he's done to you! Were you drunk?" he stared at Seto with an incredulous look upon his face.

"No" Seto said quietly, still looking down at his hands.

"Then why Seto? Why! Why would you do that! Are you stupid or something?-"

"Woah! There's no need for that" I said.

"Sorry" Mokuba said quickly, "But why Seto? Why would you sleep with someone who raped you? Why would you even go near them?"

Seto didn't reply, he just continued to look at his hands. His hair hung over his eyes, so it was only when I saw a tear fall onto his hand that me and Mokuba realised he was crying.

"Seto? You ok?" I asked gently. He shook his head and more tears splashed down onto his hand. "I told you" he mumbled, "I told you things couldn't get any worse". He stood up and moved his hands up to wipe his eyes. Mokuba just stayed where he was, mouth hanging open, speechless. "S-Seto" he stuttered, "I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

"Well it's a little late for that don't you think?" Seto relied finally looking up to stare at Mokuba. Sensing that this wasn't going the way I'd hoped, I stepped in.

"Look you guys, I know you're both upset, and probably still a bit shocked, but is this really the time for you two to fall apart as brothers, at a time when you probably need each other the most?" I said, looking between the two of them. They both stared at me blankly, whether willing me to go on or shut up I couldn't tell. Taking a deep breath I continued, "Mokuba, yes Seto slept with Joey, but it was a mistake, it's not gonna happen again, besides it's been done now, he's pregnant and there's nothing we can do about it, not now."

"Isn't there?" Seto asked quietly.

Both me and Mokuba looked back at him. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Is it possible to get a termination?" he asked, looking me straight in the eye, determination etched into his features.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Matt's POV

"W..what?" Mokuba stuttered.

"Are you being serious?" I asked, not believing that Seto could possibly have said what he just had.

"Yeah" Seto replied, the determination not leaving his face, "I need to get rid of this baby, I don't want it."

"But Seto, you can't!" Mokuba cried.

"Yeah I can" Seto snapped back, and looking at me, asked "Can't I?".

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times whilst deciding how to respond. He wanted to terminate the pregnancy? Get rid of his child? "Why would you want to do that Seto? I thought you wanted the baby" I tried to say calmly.

He shook his head, "No, I changed my mind, I want to get rid of it soon as, it's still just a ball of cells right? It's not a baby yet."

"Well, it's a bit more than a ball of cells now, at 5 weeks the heart starts to beat" I replied. A flicker of emotion that might have been sadness or pain passed over Seto's face when I said this, but it left as quickly as it had come to be replaced by the determined look again.

"Seto, you can't get rid of it! You just can't!" Mokuba cried, tears forming again in his eyes. Looking between the two of them , I thought about what an emotional day it had been for the pair of them, it had started out normally, but now several things were coming out, first the news of the new pregnancy, and then the news of who was responsible for it, now this. Looking at me with a hint of irritation in his voice, Seto asked again, "Well Matt, 'can' I get rid of it?".

I didn't answer straight away as my thoughts raced around my head. I knew I had to give him my honest professional answer as a nurse, but I now felt I had an obligation as a friend, a good friend, to advise him as one. Feeling stuck I just answered, "Um I'm not really sure, I'd have to speak to Isis".

At hearing this answer he just stood there, staring at me, until finally he said, "Ok, do you think you can speak to her today?".

"I can try" I answered.

"Good, well I got work to do, let me know what she says" Seto replied as he left the room. I heard him walk down the corridor and his bedroom door slam. Sighing, I turned to face Mokuba. He was still staring at the door, with silent tears falling down his face. I sat back down on the bed and put my hand on his arm. "Mokuba, he doesn't mean it, I'm sure he doesn't, he's just in shock still" I tried to say soothingly, but the way it came out, I don't think even I believed it. Mokuba just bit his lip in a bid to stop a sob escaping. Not succeeding, he tried to wipe his eyes with a shaky hand.

"It's… all my…. fault" he managed to say between sobs. He tried to say more, but the words didn't come out properly. He moved his hands to cover his face and leaned against me as the sobs took over. Moving so I was closer to him, I put my arms around him and cuddled him close. "Sssshhhh, no it's not, it's not your fault at all, it's no-one's fault" I said, rocking him gently. After a few minutes, he seemed to calm down and was able to speak properly again.

"It's all my fault" he mumbled, "If we hadn't argued all those months ago on that day, when he stormed out the house and went into town, where…where", another sob escaped, "then he wouldn't be in this mess right now".

"Oh come on, you know that's not true, you could never have known, neither of you could, that this was gonna happen" I replied. He snuggled in closer, and I rested my chin on top of his head and rocked him slightly trying to calm him down.

**********************************************************

Seto's POV

As I slammed the door shut behind me, I took a deep breath. God what a day! Could it get it get any worse? Looking around the room, I made my mind up there and then. I would have a termination, no matter what. As much as I loved my boys, I really didn't want to have to go through another pregnancy. If I did, I don't what I'd end up doing, probably throwing my self off a bridge! I thought back to the first couple of weeks after the twins had been born, and then the first few weeks when we brought them home. I was an emotional wreck, I still kinda was, but not as bad as I had been then. I'd just put it down to hormones, but it was only when I was talking to Matt one day that he helped me realise it wasn't normal to feel quite so bad after childbirth. I went to see Isis about it and she said it was likely I was suffering from post-natal depression. Several chats, tests and pill-popping sessions later, and I was starting to feel a little more like my old self again. I still had a way to go though, the tears hadn't quite dried up yet.

I went into the twins' room and saw that Kiro was asleep and Hikoshi was just waking up. Scooping him up I cuddled him close to my chest and closed my eyes, feeling the warmth of him. Much as it pained me to think I would potentially be getting rid of something that would become like the baby in my arms right now, I needed some control over my life, as I'd had a severe lack of it recently, and it had affected not just me, but everyone around me. Of course having the twins had changed me as a person, suddenly me and Mokuba weren't the only priorities in my life, they now were too. I had other things besides them to think about too, the company, which pretty much since I had the twins was being run by my second in command, and of course school. I had to wait until I was 18 before I could officially leave, which was still almost another 7 months away, meaning I'd have to go back in order to graduate. Thinking about school, I realised that once again, I would have to face Joey, but this time I wouldn't have to tell him anything. He didn't know I was pregnant again, at least I hoped he didn't, which meant I could have a termination without telling him about it…couldn't I?


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

?'s POV

Opening my eyes slowly, I closed them again as a pain shot through my head. Opening them again slightly, I tried to look around me to see where I was, but it was still dark so I couldn't make anything out. I rolled onto my front, and beneath my hands I could feel what felt like wet concrete. There was a stench in the air that smelt worryingly familiar, like something I'd smelt before not long ago. Opening my eyes again fully, I looked around again as my eyes got used to the darkness. I could hear the dripping of water somewhere, and see the shadows of objects around me, as a source of faint light came from somewhere, but where I didn't know.

Slowly I tried to lift myself up onto my hands, but as soon as I did, something pushed me back down. I heard heavy breathing behind me, as a hand grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up. I screamed in pain as I was dragged up until I was I was on my feet and I heard the heavy breathing close to my ear. My head felt like it was on fire as it was yanked back, and out of the corner of my eye I could see the head of a dark figure. Small whimpers escaped my lips as the pain continued to throb like hell across my skull.

The figure chuckled slightly as they yanked my head back again, making me cry out. "What's the matter my pet? Did I hurt you?" a deep voice growled. I lifted my hands up and tried to pry the hand from my head. "Not trying to escape are we pet?" the voice growled again as the hand suddenly thrust forward and let go, dropping me on the floor, face first. Immediately rolling onto my back again, I sat up and tried to back away from the tall dark figure, but almost straight away I hit a wall and could go no further. The dark figure knelt down and grabbed me by the feet and pulled me back so that I was lying down again. I tried desperately to get up, to get away, but the figure placed his hands on my shoulders and held me down. They straddled my waist, keeping me down, and chuckled as I desperately thrashed against them with my fists, not seeing what I hit. A harsh slap across the face stopped me in my tracks and I just lay still.

"I hope you're not trying to fight me pet, not when the fun is about to start" the voice teased.

I was too scared to answer properly, but managed to stutter out "W..wh..what do you..what do you mean?! Who are you?!"

Another low chuckle, "Yeeees I thought you'd say that, you never do remember who I am, or our little sessions together, looks like our new neuro-amnesiac technology is working on you pet, you never remember anything we do together, or the things we make you do to others, neither does your friend".

Even in the darkness the figure must have sensed my confusion. "Don't worry pet, he's having fun with the others, all together in one big party, heh! He'll be sore in the morning!"

My eyes widened as I guessed what he meant by 'having fun'. Gulping, I stuttered out, "W..where is he?"

"Upstairs somewhere, I heard screams earlier while I was waiting for you to wake up, but they've died down now" the voice replied. Suddenly, one of the figure's hands grabbed me roughly in the crotch and squeezed. I gasped in pain as he squeezed tighter. "Enjoying that pet?". I froze as the other hand made quick work of my belt and opened my jeans. It then moved to the hem of my boxers and pulled them down, exposing me. The figure grabbed me and started to move his hand up and down, and to my shock and dismay, I felt myself start to get hard. _No, this can't be happening! I don't want this! I need to get out of here! _But I found I couldn't move. It seemed my body had let me down by disabling all but one area, meaning I couldn't move away, but was still against my will reacting to the hands touches.

Before I could stop it a moan escaped my lips as the hand started to move faster. _Oh my god! What's happening to me?!_ The figure chuckled again. "Is that better pet? Does that feel good?". I bit my lip, trying to stop any more noises escaping. _No! This isn't happening! _"Ah! Stop! Please!" I cried. The hand stopped suddenly.

"Stop this?" the figure questioned.

"Yeah…stop…this" I managed to say between breaths.

Yet again the figure chuckled. "Hmmm ok, I'll stop this". They stood up and turned around, so I couldn't see what they were doing. I started to pull my boxers up, when I heard the unzipping of a zip. The noise stopped me in my tracks and I peered up at the figure. They turned round, but it was still so dark that I couldn't see anything. Before I knew it, a hand grabbed my hair and pulled me up so I was on my knees. Something wet and hard prodded at my mouth, and realising quickly what it was, I pursed my lips tightly to avoid it penetrating. However, another slap to the face caused me to cry out in pain again, meaning my mouth opened and the man's cock was suddenly in my mouth, invading me. I choked as his placed his hand on the back of my head and forced himself in as far as he could go, before he pulled out again, before thrusting back in again. _NO! Stop! I can't breath! _The taste of the man's pre-cum on my tongue made me gag. _God that's disgusting! _I thought about biting down with all my strength, but my gag reflex kept forcing me to open my mouth.

The figure started to moan in pleasure, groaning with every thrust. "Suck pet" the voice commanded. When I didn't, he thrust in as hard and far as he could, causing me to choke again. Trying to breathe through my nose, I gagged as the figure pushed even further, so far that I felt his sack push against my chin. He then pinched my nose, cutting off my air supply totally. In desperation, I tried to pull back, but the figures hands held my head still. I thrashed my arms about, but the lack of oxygen made me weak. Finally, in absolute desperation, I tried to breathe through my mouth, but unintentionally managed to suck deeply. The man groaned loudly. "That's it pet, suck like the good little whore you are". He continued to thrust in and out, and fearing for my life, I sucked each time he pulled out. After a few more minutes of this penetration, the man pulled out completely. I gasped for breath as saliva and pre-cum dribbled down my chin. The figure knelt back down and pushed me back onto the floor. The lack of oxygen and the fear that had built up left me completely disabled. Tugging on my jeans again, the man swiftly removed them along with my boxers. He spread my legs wide apart and sat between them. Realising what he was going to do, I tried again feebly to push him away, but it was no use.

He grabbed my hips and angled them slightly. I felt him line himself up with my entrance before roughly pushing in, invading me, filling me, ripping me in half. I heard my screams echo off the walls as the figure started to penetrate me, started to rape me…


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Seto's POV

Lying in bed the next morning, after a sleepless night in which I was left thinking about what had happened the day before, I thought ahead to today. I still felt the same as I did yesterday, I still didn't want the thing growing inside of me. There was another feeling present as well though, something I hadn't felt in such a long time. It was hard to describe, but this new feeling was like feeling…nothing. Before I'd had the twins, I used to feel like this almost all the time, just feeling nothing in terms of emotions, except anger or hate, or in the case the case of Mokuba, brotherly love. I'd had no reason to feel anything else. Once the twins had come along though, all that had changed. It seemed I would feel every emotion under the sun, happiness, sadness, fear, love…sometimes at the same time, and without warning. That was all changing now, I was slowly becoming my old self again, the only difference being that I had more people to love this time…

**********************************************************

?'s POV

I'd _never_ been in so pain! I lay on the floor, seemingly lifeless, blood seeping out from places it wasn't supposed to, my cheeks wet with tears. The figure zipped himself back up and stood up. "You were good today my pet, better than usual, but then you never fail to please" the dark voice said. I didn't reply, I just lay still, hoping they'd go away, leave me alone, stop hurting me. "But now", the voice continued, "unfortunately, I must erase this moment from your memory, just like all the other times we've been together". I saw the shadow of the figure kneel over me, and I closed my eyes. I heard him get something out of a pocket and a few clicks and whirs which sounded like a machine starting up. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a light coming from a small metal object. It lit up the area around me slightly, and looking up, I caught a glimpse of the man's face, grinning manically at me, before the light got brighter, so bright I couldn't see anything, and then suddenly everything was black…

**********************************************************

Matt's POV

"Are you OK Matt?" a voice startled me out of the doze I'd fallen into. It had been a fairly sleepless night, several things had been going round my head. I looked up to see Isis smiling down at me. Sitting up, I replied "Yeah I'm fine, just a bad night's sleep that's all".

Isis sat down in the chair across from me. "I bet you're not the only having sleepless nights" she smiled at me again, "so, what was it you wanted to speak to me about? Is everything ok with Seto?"

I sighed deeply, "Well, no not really"

Isis frowned, "Why? What's happened?"

"He doesn't want the baby" I replied.

"You mean he's wants a termination?" Isis asked, surprise in her eyes.

I nodded slowly, "That's why I came to see you, he asked if he was able to have one, I said I had to speak to you first."

Isis sighed and sat back. "Well it depends"

"On what" I asked

"It depends on several things, first of all, how far down the line of pregnancy he is. If the baby's heart hasn't started beating yet, there's a drug that can be taken that stops the heart along with other organs developing, meaning of course the foetus dies. Another labour-inducing drug then has to be taken to order to induce miscarriage" Isis said.

"But he's probably past that stage, didn't you say you thought he was about 5-6weeks pregnant? And the heart starts beating about 5 weeks" I replied.

Isis took a deep breath and sighed. "I know, that's what I was thinking. But then that means…" Isis didn't finish her sentence as she frowned, as if deep in thought.

"Means what?" I asked.

Isis shook her head gently. "If the heart has already started beating, the only option left…is surgical abortion…but…", Isis sighed again.

"But" I prompted

"But…it's too risky in male child carriers, the position of the baby is too close to the spinal cord. If during the operation, one tiny slip of the surgeons hand caught it, it could leave the patient paralysed" Isis finished. She looked me straight in the eye, "So basically, I think Seto's gonna have to have his baby whether he likes it or not".

"There's nothing else that can be done?" I asked.

"It all depends on whether the heart has started beating or not. He'll have to come in so we can do an ultrasound and find out" Isis said, "Why don't you call him now, get him to come in, then we can sort out what's gonna happen".

Nodding, I reached into my pocket for my cellphone.

**********************************************************

?'s POV

Waking up, I rolled over to try and get comfy. Glancing over at the alarm clock I saw it was 10:03. "Shit" I said to myself, I'd overslept again! Sitting up I rubbed my eyes. It was funny, I thought I'd slept all night, I certainly hadn't been awake, but it felt like instead I had been awake all night. Climbing out of bed I stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom. I switched on the light and flinched as the bright light hit my eyes. Once they were accustomed, I peered into the mirror and cringed as I saw my reflection. I had huge bags under my eyes and I generally just looked a mess. Splashing some water onto my face, I tried to figure out why I was so tired. I hadn't done anything strenuous the previous day, and I thought I'd had a good night's sleep, so I couldn't figure out why I was so exhausted.

I pulled my clothes off in order to have a shower, but as I did I noticed something which confused me. My boxers had a small stain of dry blood on them. I reached behind and felt around the area between my legs. Grabbing the small shaving mirror we had in the cupboard, I held it so I could see the area 'down there' and what I saw almost made me drop the mirror. There was a patch of dried blood around my entrance and more appeared to seeping out. Shocked, I tried desperately to think what was happening as I couldn't feel any pain. Pulling my clothes back on I ran out into the hallway and picked up the phone. I lifted it up to my ear and was about to call 911, when I realised there was no dialling tone. "Damn" I said to myself. I'd forgotten to pay the phone bill yet again. The phone company had threatened that if we were late with another payment they'd cut off the line, and true to their word, they had.

Scrambling back into my bedroom, I tried desperately to find my cellphone, but to no avail. Reaching behind me again, I placed my hand there and felt wetness. Lifting my hand back up, I saw it was covered in blood. I had to get to a hospital, and fast! Pulling on some jeans, I ran out the room and out the front door. The hospital wasn't far, it would be quicker just to go straight there. However, while running to the hospital, I could feel more blood seep out, feel it running down my legs. I still didn't feel any pain though, but was starting to feel a bit weak. Slowing down a bit I started to feel dizzy. Looking up I saw the sky was clear with a bright sun, too bright to look at for long. Suddenly I felt really dizzy, so dizzy I was finding it hard to see, and to stand

Somehow I managed to stumble into an alleyway before I collapsed totally. I could feel myself starting to blackout, and struggling to stay awake my last thought was _God please let someone find me!_ before everything went black…

**********************************************************

Seto's POV

I bit my lip as nerves took hold of me. Isis had told me all about how whether the foetus's heart was beating yet or not would decide whether I was having the baby. Lying on the bed, my shirt pulled up, my trousers undone, Matt spreading the freezing cold gel on my belly, I thought about what it would mean to have another child. Would I cope? I didn't just mean physically, but emotionally as well.

"Right lets find out what's happening with this baby shall we?" Matt said picking up the transducer probe. Me, him and Isis all looked at the screen. Matt ran the probe over, trying to get the image. Suddenly there it was, but it was so indistinct that I couldn't make anything out. When I'd had the scan to check on the twins, it had been really clear, but then I had been almost 5 months pregnant, so it was logical that the foetus, or foetuses, would be more baby-shaped than this one right now.

"So" I asked, "Is the heart beating?" I looked between Matt and Isis. Both were looking at each other with expressions that told me all I needed to know. They both then looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "I'm sorry Seto, but, the heart is beating, which means…" Isis didn't finish her sentence, she didn't need to.

"I have to have the baby" I finished it for her.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Ok" I sighed.

"It looks healthy though" Matt said.

"Great" I said as I sat up. Matt moved the probe away and started to clean up. He handed me a damp towel to wipe the gel off my belly.

"Matt?"

"Yeah" he answered

"Do you mind if I go take a walk? I need to get my head round this"

"Sure" he replied, "I'll go round your house and see how Mokuba's coping with twins, you take all the time you need"

"Thanks" I said. Doing my trousers up and pulling my top down I climbed off the bed and left the room quickly before either Matt or Isis could see the tears forming in my eyes. So much for my emotions stabilising themselves! Looked like they were back and ready to attack when they felt like it.

Leaving the hospital, I turned right and headed into town. I needed to clear my head, and a walk, a long walk, would hopefully do just that. I couldn't believe what was happening, a baby! Another one! Isis had said that if I still didn't want it, even if I had to keep it, then there was always adoption. I don't if I'd want that though, if I was gonna have the baby, then I'd keep it and raise it along with the twins, it would be hard, there was no doubt about that, but we'd manage.

Reaching the centre of town, I looked around at the buildings, the shops, the cafes. I thought about no-one knew about my new baby, except Matt, Mokuba and Isis. Walking deeper into town, I tried to picture what life would be like in 5 years time. The twins would probably be at school, and I'd have another small child to take care of. Another thought struck me as I imagined that. Would the new baby be a boy or a girl? I guess somewhere deep inside of me I hoped it'd be a girl, as I already had two boys, but like any expecting parent, what they wanted more was for the baby just to be healthy. Looking around again, I realised I'd walked into the dumpy area of town, where few people went except drug dealers and pimps. A chill ran down my spine as I thought about what had happened the last time I'd walked here. Turning round to go back the other way, something in the alleyway opposite caught my eye. I looked across, and squinted. It looked like…no it couldn't be… a body? It wouldn't surprise me to find a dead body this side of town, there were enough shoot outs between gangs, but there was something familiar about this one, that shade of hair, that tone of skin.

Moving over to the other side of the street, I knelt down next to the body, which I could now see was male, and which lay face down. I frowned as I realised the person's jeans were covered in blood, fresh blood. I could see the person was still breathing, and was obviously in need of immediate medical attention. Pulling my cellphone out, I quickly dialled Matt's number.

"Hello" he answered.

"Matt! Quickly! You need to come down here right now!" I spluttered out.

"Wait Seto, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Matt asked, sounding deeply concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's this guy I just found in town, he's breathing but bleeding heavily as well, he need's help right away!" I said.

"Ok ok, where are you?" Matt asked. I gave him a rough address for where I was as I didn't know exactly.

"We're near a laundry called Top Clean if that helps?" I replied

"Yeah I think I know where that is, I'll be right there, make sure the person is comfortable, and if you can, put pressure on wherever the blood is coming from, that should help stem the bleeding" Matt said before hanging up.

Putting the cell phone away, I held onto the person's shoulders and tried to turn them onto their back. However, as soon as I saw the person's face, I froze. I couldn't believe who I was seeing, and in this way especially. Not being able to get the words out properly, I just stuttered "J..Jo…Joey?!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

**Hi guys, here's a really long chapter to get stuck into. Enjoy!**

Joey's POV

'_Joey!'_

'_Joey! Can you hear me? Joey!'_

'_Yeah I can hear you_' I wanted to say, but couldn't. I couldn't see or feel anything, all I could do was hear this faint, apparently familiar, voice calling out to me. At least I wasn't alone…

**********************************************************

Seto's POV

"Oh my god, Joey! Wake up!" I practically screamed. I checked his breathing again. It seemed to be becoming fainter. _Oh god Matt hurry up! _I tried to figure out where the bleeding was coming from, but it was hard as there was so much. I glanced around the alleyway and along the street to see if anyone was around, but I couldn't see anyone. "Come on Joey, stay with me!" I shouted. I'm sure most people, if they knew what he'd done to me, wouldn't be surprised if I'd just smashed him over the head and finished the job, but I wasn't going to do that. Even though he had hurt me in the past, badly, he was still my twins' dad, and for their sake I was gonna make sure he was ok. Gently, I undid the button and zip on his jeans and pulled them down slightly to see if I could see where the bleeding was coming from. Not seeing anything, I pulled them down further to check if there was a wound further down.

Checking both legs, I still couldn't see anything. Puzzled, I tried to figure out what could have caused such a major bleed when there was no apparent wound. _Where is all this blood coming from? _Suddenly a thought hit me. I knew where the blood was coming from, thanks to this very guy, I'd lost a lot of blood the same way. Checking once more to see if anyone was around, which there wasn't, I took hold of Joey's boxers and pulled them down just enough to confirm my fears. The blood had pooled inside them, and it was obvious where it was coming from. Not even thinking about it, I pulled my sweater off and rolled it into a ball, and following Matt's earlier advice, reached under Joey and pushed it against his entrance. "Don't worry Joey, you're gonna be ok, just stay with me". I pushed harder with my sweater. It seemed to be working, there wasn't so much blood seeping out. _How could this have happened? _It was obviously some kind of internal bleeding. Another horrible thought struck me. _Had Joey been raped?_

After what felt like ages, I was relieved to hear the sound of an ambulance. It pulled up alongside the alleyway, and Matt and another medical guy jumped out the back.

"Ok what's up with this guy-" Matt asked, kneeling next to me. He looked at Joey's face and was suddenly silent. "Joey?" he exclaimed.

"Matt, I think he's been raped, he's bleeding from behind" I said quickly.

Matt nodded slowly, "Ok we're gonna need to get him to hospital and fast, lets get him in the ambulance". The other medical guy moved to the other side of Joey, and together they lifted him up and into the ambulance. I just stood and watched, not sure what to do, just hoping he'd be ok. Matt poked his head out the ambulance, "Well come on then!" he shouted. Breaking out of my trance, I ran over and jumped in.

They'd lain Joey down on the bed trolley in the back. The other medical guy, whose name I found out was Chris, was placing an oxygen mask over Joey's face, while Matt was trying too clear away some of the blood. I sat down and just watched them, feeling helpless. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked.

Matt looked over and smiled softly, "No we're fine Seto, we may need your help later though".

"Ok" I answered quietly, looking down at my hands. "Is he gonna be ok? I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

Chris replied, "We don't know, he's in a bad way but we hope he'll be ok, he's lucky you found him, he's lost a lot of blood"

Within minutes we were at the hospital. Matt and Chris strapped Joey to the bed, and with the help of some other paramedics, lifted it down onto the ground and then rushed off, wheeling it into the hospital building. I followed them through various corridors until we came to a room where a male doctor was waiting. I went to follow them into the room, but the doctor stopped me. "Sorry son, but you'll have to wait here, we'll let you know when you can see him".

"Ok" I nodded. I watched as Matt and Chris moved Joey onto the proper bed, before the door to the room was shut. Leaning against the wall, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _God, what a day! What next?_

**********************************************************

Matt's POV

"Right it's looks like you managed to stem the bleeding, but we're gonna need to give him a infusion of colloids and crystalloids to counteract the shock, we in danger of losing this guy" Dr Patrick said, putting on his stethoscope.

"Got it" I replied, setting up a bag of the solution.

"We're gonna need a bag of plasma too, he's lost a _lot _of blood" Dr Patrick said to Chris.

"I'm on it" Chris replied, dashing out the room.

Putting the chest piece part of his stethoscope over Joey's heart, me and Chris already having removed his shirt, he listened carefully for the heartbeat. Whilst he was doing this, using some antiseptic gel and cotton wool, I cleaned the back of one of Joey's hands, read for the insertion of the syringe. Dr Patrick leaned back and sighed, "I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news, but this guy's heart isn't sounding too strong. Be prepared Matt, we may not catch this one". He picked up the chart at the end of the bed and started to fill it in.

Biting my lip I nodded. "Ok" I replied quietly. Once the infusion bag was ready, I hung it up and connected it to the needle. Finding a vein in Joey's hand, I inserted the needle, and squeezed the bag gently to get the fluids moving. Chris came back in with the plasma bag and started to set it up.

Moving down to the end of the bed, I took a towel and wet it slightly. Moving Joey's legs apart, I reached down to clear away the rest of the blood, when I froze. Dr Patrick looked at me. "Matt? Are you ok?" he asked. I didn't reply, what I had just seen had left me speechless. "Matt what's with you? What you looking at?" Chris asked as well. He'd finished setting up the plasma bag and came to join me. When he saw what I was looking at his mouth dropped open. "Oh my god" He said stepping away. Dr Patrick came over too. He too couldn't find the words to express what he felt. "Poor thing" I managed to stutter out as tears sprang to my eyes.

There lying between Joey's legs, about the size of my fist, was a foetus bathed in blood…

**********************************************************

Seto's POV

Sitting down on the chair outside the room, I twiddled my thumbs while thoughts spun round my head. Was Joey gonna be ok? What had happened to him? Had he been raped? I didn't wanna think about that one. I wondered how serious his injuries were, I'd seen Chris go out and come back with a bag of blood, so it must have been pretty serious. I heard the door open and I looked up to see Matt standing there, looking worse than I'd ever seen him. "Are you ok?" I asked standing up. He looked up and I could see he'd been crying. "Oh Matt" I said as I opened my arms and took him into a hug. "Did he not pull through" I asked tentatively, fearing the worst. I felt Matt shake his head. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "No, he's ok, well he's not, but he's stable now" Matt said wiping his eyes.

"Then why are you so upset? That's good news isn't it? If he's stable there's a good chance he'll be ok right…" I didn't finish my sentence as I saw Matt bite his lip and his eyes fill with tears. "What's happened?" I asked seriously, sensing that I wasn't getting the whole story. Matt shook his head as tears spilled down his cheeks. "I..I gotta speak to Isis" he said before walking away down the corridor.

"Matt?" I called as I watched him walk away. Puzzled, I sank back down into my chair. I knew I should really get back to Mokuba and the twins, but I had to make sure Joey was ok first. And what was with Matt? Surely he saw people everyday that were in as bad a way as Joey, what was it about Joey that had upset him so much?

**********************************************************

Matt's POV

Walking down the halls, I tried my best not to walk into anything, as tears burred my vision. What the hell was going on? First Seto was pregnant, and then pregnant again, and now we'd just discovered that Joey had been carrying for at least 4 months, possibly longer, judging by the size of the foetus. It was obvious something was going on. Although it was natural to loose a lot of blood through miscarriage, even taking into account the extra amount usually lost by male child carriers, Joey had lost way too much for it to just be blood from miscarriage. Something else must have happened to cause a bleed, which had probably triggered the miscarriage.

Much as I disliked the guy for what he'd done to Seto, I couldn't help feel sad at the loss of a child, no matter whose it was. Although my main trade was being a nurse, I helped out quite often in the maternity unit, and I was so used to seeing lots of happy healthy babies, along with their happy parents. Of course not all births went to plan, some babies came too early, like the twins, meaning they were fighting for their life before they'd even started it. And some babies, like Joey's, didn't even get a chance to start for whatever reason.

Reaching Isis's office, I knocked gently on the door. "Come in" I heard her call. Opening the door, I saw her sitting at her desk filling in paperwork on her desk. She looked up to see who it was and seeing me, who by that point must have looked a absolute wreck, she stood up and came round her desk. I closed the door before she embraced me in her arms. "Matt? Are you ok? What's happened? You look terrible" she said.

Pulling back, I replied, "Something's happened Isis".

"What? Has something happened to Seto?" she said worriedly.

I shook my head. "No, it's not Seto, it's Joey", I said looking up at her. Seeing the confusion on her face, I continued, "As you know, Seto went walkabout after the scan", she nodded for me to carry on, "well as I was walking out of this place, Seto called me on his cell and said he'd found someone in a bad way downtown. I came back in and went straight to the A & E department, and we went down in an ambulance. When we got there, I saw Seto with Joey. Joey was covered in blood from the waist down, so straight away we all got back in the ambulance and came here, where we hooked him up to a plasma bag and colloid solution. But once we'd done that, and I went to clean away the rest of the blood, I found…" I cut off and closed my eyes as the image came back to me.

Isis placed her hand on my arm, "Found what Matt?"

I gulped and took a deep breath, "I found a foetus Isis, Joey had been pregnant, he was at least 4 months along".

Shock covered Isis's face. She opened her mouth and closed it again, much like someone who doesn't know to say. "I don't believe it" she finally managed to say.

"Me neither" I said, "but the thing is, I think something triggered the miscarriage".

"What do you mean?" Isis asked, frowning.

"I mean I don't think it was due to natural causes" I sighed, folded my arms and turned away from Isis, shaking my head slowly as I thought about what had probably happened to Joey, "It was something Seto said to me when we first got to him and Joey, at the time I didn't think much of it cause I was more concerned about getting him back to the hospital, but now I think of it, unfortunately it makes sense…" I trailed off.

"Matt, what did Seto say?" Isis said slowly.

"He said he thought Joey had been raped" I replied, "I thought he might've just been overreacting cause of the state Joey was in, but now, when I think of it, he's probably right…" I tuned back to face Isis, and her mouth hung open in shock once again.

"Raped?" she almost whispered.

"Yeah…" I replied, "He was bleeding internally from the miscarriage, but there was too much blood for it to just be a miscarriage, there has to have been something else as well that was causing that amount of bleeding".

After a few moments of silence, both of us going over the possibility in our minds, Isis finally spoke, "Well I suppose we won't know for sure until he's been examined fully for any signs of sexual abuse"

"True" I replied, "I think Dr Patrick is planning to do that soon, but he's gonna wait until Joey's a little more stable"

"Good idea" Isis replied. She looked up at me. "You gonna be ok?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah I think I'll be ok, it was just such a shock you know, but I guess there's nothing more we can do right now but hope that Joey pulls through ok, before we find out anything more".

"That's right, we just have to be patient" Isis replied.

"Well" I said sighing, "I'm gonna go find Seto and then get out of this place. See ya Isis", I turned to the door and starting to walk towards it. I had my fingers on the handle when suddenly Isis said, "Wait, Matt!". I turned back to face her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Remember that as medical personnel, we had an obligation to keep patient's details confidential"

Frowning I replied, "Yeah, of course I know that"

"I'm not saying you don't, I'm just saying that much as you might want to, you mustn't tell Seto anything about what's happened to Joey" she said simply.

I nodded, "Ok, I won't, I'll just say he's stable for now"

"Good" Isis replied smiling gently, "Now go relax, it's been a busy couple of days for you".

"Tell me about it" I said smiling back as I opened the door and walked out.

Returning to the corridor where Seto was, I saw him sitting in a chair staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. It wasn't until I said, "Hey Seto, ready to go home?", that he noticed I was there.

He stood up and replied, "Yeah sure, are you ok now?"

"I'm fine, was just a bit tired earlier" I said as I started to walk back down the corridor towards the exit.

"You sure? You seemed really upset" Seto said, sounding concerned.

"Like I said, just really tired, enough to make anyone cry" I replied not looking at him.

As we walked outside, he asked "Is Joey gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I think so" I said quickly.

"Do you know what caused the bleeding?"

"No" I said simply.

"Was it rape?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know Seto! God what's with all the questions?" I snapped. I instantly regretted my choice of words. I stopped and turned to look at Seto, who was looking at me with an expression of concern mixed with a hint of irritation, "Don't talk to me like that, I may not legally be an adult or whatever, but I am definitely NOT a child, so don't talk to me like one".

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just been such a stressful couple of days".

"Yeah, I know" he said with an edge of coldness to his voice. He turned away and continued to walk. I followed. We walked out of the hospital car park and over the road into the park, which at this time of day was deserted except for a few elderly couples and mums with babies. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Seto watching a pair of mums with their children sitting on a nearby park bench. I really shouldn't have snapped at him earlier, I'd had a tough couple of days, but not nearly as tough as he'd had, at least I wasn't having to deal with another unexpected pregnancy. I thought about how despite like he said, he was still not an adult in the eyes of the law even if he was above he age of consent, he was so mature for his age. I know that when I was his age I wouldn't have been able to deal with half of what was going on right now. Even at 23, it was a struggle just viewing it from the outside.

Feeling awkward with the silence between us, I reached over and lightly traced his arm. "Seto…" I said softly, "I'm really sorry for snapping, I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry if you thought I was treating you like a kid".

Seto ignored me and changed his course of walking away from the path and towards the trees that formed a small wooded area. "Seto? Where are you going? Your house is this way" I said pointing in the direction of the path. He continued to ignore me, so I had no choice but to follow him. The trees weren't that deep, but Seto continued to walk in deeper until you couldn't see the path anymore. "Seto? What are you doing?" I asked again. He walked up to a tree and turned round. He leaned against it and turned to look at me with a hint of a smirk on his face. I walked up in front of him and looked him in the eye. "Seto? What's going on? Why are we here?". Still he continued to ignore me. He moved away from the tree and started to circle me, leaving me between him and the tree. I opened my mouth again to ask what was going on, when all of a sudden Seto reached forward and pinned me against the tree.

I gasped in shock as suddenly I couldn't move my arms. I looked up and saw Seto looking at me intently, a full smirk covering his lips. "S..Seto?" I stuttered. I wasn't scared, at least I don't think I was, but Seto was quite strong, I couldn't throw him off. Before I could say anything more, he leaned in, closed his eyes, and gently pressed his lips against mine. Relaxing, I closed my eyes too as I felt him run his tongue along my lower lip. I parted them slightly and his tongue quickly moved into my mouth and ran over mine. As I leaned my head towards Seto, and let a quiet moan escape into the kiss, I could feel Seto's lips curl into another smirk. We stayed like that until suddenly Seto pulled away slightly, leaving me feeling slightly flushed. He leaned forward so our foreheads were touching, but his lips were out of reach. I tried to kiss him again, but he moved just enough so I couldn't. "You tease" I whispered.

"What was that?" Seto said quietly, still smirking.

"You heard" I replied. He chuckled slightly before moving so his lips captured mine again. The kiss turned more passionate, and I moaned again as I tried to move my arms free. However, Seto continued to hold my arms so I couldn't move them. Moving my head to the side to break away for air, I felt his lips move to my neck. "Seto…" I whispered. I gasped as he found a sensitive spot on my neck. He continued to concentrate on that area with his teeth and tongue as I squirmed trying to get my arms free. He still held me tight though, and as if to enforce his dominance over me, he pushed his whole body against me, pinning to the tree completely. I took deeper breaths as the pleasure coming from Seto's lips on my skin grew. I leaned my head down and tried to kiss him on the lips again, but the way we were positioned didn't make that possible, so I just kissed him on the cheek instead. Feeling this, he then moved so that our lips met again.

Finally he let go of one of my arms. I moved mine so it was round his neck, pulling him towards me, while I felt his hand run down my chest and stomach, going lower and lower…

"Wait Seto!" I gasped and pulled away as he reached 'that area'. He looked at me with half lidded eyes, and moved his hand up to my face, cupping my cheek.

"What?" he asked quietly with a hint of impatience.

"Is this really the time and place?" I asked glancing around to see if anyone else was around.

"What do you mean?" he replied, looking round to see what I was looking at.

"I mean…it's a little public here, and you're…" I didn't finish my sentence as I saw him shake his head.

He looked up as he replied, "Look around Matt, who's here? And do I have to say again what I said earlier? I'm not a child, so stop treating me like one".

"No, no I don't mean that, I mean yes it's a little public, but I don't mean that about your age, I mean-"

"Cause I'm pregnant?" he interrupted.

I nodded, "Yeah, I don't think we should…you know…while you're pregnant"

"Should what? Sleep together?" he asked.

I blushed slightly, "Um yeah, cause of the position of the baby and everything, it's probably not the best idea"

"Why? The baby's at the back of my body right? Not at the front" he said smirking slightly.

My eyes widened as I realised where this was going. "You mean…?"

"You thought I was gonna let you go on top?" he asked, smirking again.

"Um…I dunno" I replied lamely.

"Well I'm not, so get used to it" he said before taking my lips in a hard kiss. He moved his hand back to it's original place, and squeezed gently. I moaned into the kiss as I felt myself getting hard. Leaving my lips, Seto kissed his way back down my neck, finding the sensitive spot again. He bit gently at first, sucking at the same time, and I knew there'd be a mark left there. He moved his other hand from pinning my other arm against the tree, and started to undo the zip on my nurses tunic. Once it was undone, he opened it so my front was bare, and he trailed his fingertips down until they rested on the hem of my trousers. Squeezing again with his other hand, I bit my lip as another moan escaped. I could feel my heart racing as slowly, teasingly, Seto hooked his fingers over the hem and pulled them down together with my underwear just enough so my now fully hard member was exposed. Stroking it with his fingertips, he caught my lips in one more passionate kiss, before he pulled back and pushed me gently back against the tree. He then bent down until he was on his knees.

I nearly screamed in pleasure as he took me in his mouth, his hot, sweet, _wet_ mouth. He started off slowly, sucking the tip and using his hand to cover the rest. He then moved his head forward, taking me all the way in. As he moved back I nearly fainted. _What was he doing with his tongue? _I didn't have long to think about it as he took me in again, before repeating his movements. I took deep breaths in order to steady myself, but it was no use, Seto was making light work of me, there was no way I was gonna hold out for long with this kind of treatment. I could feel a weight on my stomach, and I knew I was close. I looked down and saw Seto looking back at me, his blue eyes watching me intently. Once again, he took me all the way, but this time, as he pulled back, I could feel him suck really hard. I threw my head back and cried out as my orgasm ripped through me…

**********************************************************

Seto's POV

I used my hand to make sure all of Matt's cum was in my mouth. God he tasted good! I mentally smirked as I looked up at him and saw what a state I'd reduced him to. I moved my tongue so that his cum went into my cheek, I'd need it later. Pulling away, I stood back up and captured Matt's lips again. I forced my tongue into his mouth, and being careful to keep some stored away, I shared some of his essence with him, passing it back and forth between us.

Moving back, I could see Matt was finding it hard to stand up straight. I snaked one arm around his back and the other just below his backside, and gently lifted him slightly. I knelt back down, holding him tightly, and laid him down on the floor. He was still panting hard, and his face was flushed. His lips were swollen slightly, and his skin gleamed with sweat. I leaned over him, being careful not to squash him, and looked him directly in the eyes, one hand gently massaging his side. He matched my gaze, his sparkling green eyes still hazy, his black hair falling over them. Moving back, I grabbed hold of his trousers and underwear again and pulled them down further. Matt kicked off his shoes and socks into a pile, and soon his clothes were with them, leaving him bare with just his nurses tunic over his shoulders. I looked him up and down and admired his body. I could see him blushing slightly as I did this.

Smiling at him to try and ease the tension, I parted his legs and sat between them. Spitting out the remainder of the cum in my mouth onto my fingers, I looked up at him again. "You ok?" I asked gently. He nodded, still too breathless to speak. Using my other hand to angle his hips slightly, I moved my hand down, and feeling his entrance, slowly pushed one finger in. Matt gasped and squirmed, but I moved the hand on his hips onto his stomach and placed it there to try and hold him still. I moved the finger in and out a few times, before I added a second finger. Matt moaned quietly as I scissored my fingers, stretching him so it wouldn't hurt so much later. Watching him closely, I saw he wasn't looking at me, but had the back of his hand on his forehead. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he took deeper and quicker breaths, trying to relax. When I added a third finger, his other hand grabbed hold of the one I had on his stomach and squeezed.

Deciding he'd had enough preparation, I removed my fingers and sat back. Still holding Matt's hand with one of mine, I used the other to undo the buckle on my belt. Watching Matt all the time, I saw he had moved his head to the side and was watching me with his hazy green eyes, his jet black hair forming sweat damp bangs that fell across his face. Once the belt was off, I undid the button and zip on my trousers and pulled them down, releasing my own rock hard length. I'd never thought much of my size, the only person I'd had to compare myself with had been Joey, who had been quite big. Matt was by no means small, but I see now that I wasn't just bigger than him in terms of height. His eyes widened slightly when he saw me, and he bit his lip as he squeezed my hand tighter. I moved back between his legs and lined myself up with him, ready to push in. Before doing so, I looked up at him one more time, and asked, "You ready?"

"Just do it" Matt said between breaths.

That was all the confirmation I needed as I started to slowly push in…

**********************************************************

Matt's POV

_Fuuuuck! _I knew as soon as I seen Seto's member at full size that it was gonna hurt, but I'd never guessed it would hurt this much! Before I could stop it I let out a cry of pain and I felt tears form in my eyes as Seto continued to push in. Once he was at the hilt, he leaned over me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I tried to concentrate on returning the kiss, but I was still in too much pain. I moved my head to the side and bit my lip as I desperately tried to relax. Seto gripped my chin and pulled gently until I was facing him again. I could feel the tears slipping out of my eyes and down my face, my cheeks burning as I blushed in embarrassment at appearing so weak. My discomfort must have been obvious as I felt Seto's hand caress my cheek.

"Matt, are you ok? Do you still want to do this?" Seto asked.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…I just…I just need…just need…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I tried to relax by taking deep breaths.

"Just need time?" Seto finished it for me. I nodded. He placed another kiss on my lips. "Take all the time you need, just relax…" Seto said soothingly. He kissed away my tears, and to try and help me relax, gently ran his hand down my side, sending shivers through my body. It worked though, as slowly the feelings of pain became less and less. Seeing that I was gradually relaxing more and more, Seto gave an experimental push forward. I gasped as all feelings of plain washed away and pleasure took it's place. That trademark smirk returned to his face as he asked, "Feeling better?".

"Yeah…" I replied breathlessly.

"Good, I'll go slow to start" he said as he pulled out and gently thrust back in. I gasped in pleasure again. Building up a rhythm, Seto pulled out and thrust back in, earning a gasp or moan from me each time he thrust in. The pace became unbearable as I craved more, more of Seto, more of this treatment…

"Is this…is this all you got?" I teased between breaths.

I saw him quirk an eyebrow. "Excuse me" he replied with perfect clarity, as if he wasn't having sex at all. As if to exert his dominance over me again, he sat back and gripped my hips again tightly, but not painfully, and moved them so they were at a different angle. Pulling out slowly, really slowly, he looked back down at me, his crystal blue eyes tinkling almost evilly. "Does this nurse want more?" he asked, pouting slightly.

Moving my hands over his, I matched his gaze, "Show me what you got kid".

Seto's jaw dropped in mock-hurt. Narrowing his eyes, he replied, "Oooh you'll pay for that!". Before I had a chance to reply, he thrust in deeply, and as he did, he hit a certain bunch of nerves that caused me to scream. "Shhh, don't want people to hear us" Seto said still smirking. Pulling out, he thrust back in with the same force, hitting the same sweet spot. I closed my eyes as stars started to appear as I slowly began to drown in the pleasure coming from down below. To make it even better, I felt Seto grab hold of my own length and move his hand up and down in time to his hip movements. After what seemed like only a few minutes of this sweet torture, I could feel the familiar feeling of a gentle weight on my stomach. Desperate to get even more of Seto, I tried to match his thrusts forward by pushing back against him. A few more thrusts was all I needed.

I cried out as I felt my orgasm rip through me again, sending shivers down my spine, and I felt my hot cum drip onto my stomach. Seto continued to thrust into me, until he finally reached his own climax with one final grunt. I moaned in pleasure as I felt his cum fill me up inside, before he gently pulled out in one quick slip. He leaned back over me, and holding my head between his hands, he kissed me hard on the lips, forcing his tongue back in my mouth. Our tongues danced lazily together as we bathed in the afterglow of our lovemaking. Suddenly Seto sat up and moved back. He glanced at the pile of clothes behind him. "You got any tissues?" he asked.

Frowning at this comment, not one you'd usually expect to hear after mind-blowing sex, I replied, "Um yeah, there should be some in my trouser pocket". As a nurse it was habit to carry them round, whether it was to wipe blood off your hands when you hadn't had any gloves to put on, or to give to people who were crying for whatever reason. Seto found them, and pulling one out, wiped himself off, before pulling his trousers back up and doing up the zip and button, and putting his belt back on. His then pulled out another one and started to wipe the sticky liquid off my stomach and length. Once he'd done this, I arched my back and pulled my tunic back round me and zipped it up. I sat up and was about to grab my underwear and trousers to pull them back on, when I saw Seto was pulling out another tissue. I frowned wondering what he was gonna do with it, when he pulled my legs apart again and reached down. I felt him dabbing at my entrance. When he pulled the tissue away, I could see there was blood on it as well as cum.

Seeing that I was watching, he bit his lip. "Sorry" he muttered.

"Don't worry" I replied. I cringed inwardly. I knew it was gonna be sore down there later.

"Looks like I filled you up good and proper" Seto said smirking, yet again. If he wasn't careful his face would stay like that.

Smiling back at him, I answered, "You should sure did".

He grabbed my pile of clothes and handed them to me, and then stood up. I quickly redressed myself, and then stood up too. He turned to look at me. We gazed at each other for a while before Seto bobbed his head down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you" he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too" I replied. He smiled and placed one last quick kiss on my lips before he said, "Come on, let's go, before Mokuba burns the house down". He started to walk back through the trees towards the main path. A weird sense of extreme happiness came over me as I followed him. No-one, and I mean no-one, had made me feel like Seto just had. As we walked side by side in content silence, I thought about how our relationship was working out so far. We both needed each other, depended on each other, but we were both able to support each other at the same time.

As we reached the street where Seto's house was, I looked around to see if anyone else was around. Seeing that there wasn't, I nervously reached over and took hold of Seto's hand. He looked down before looking back up at me. I bit my lip, worried he was gonna think this public display of affection odd. But to my delight he smiled back and laced his fingers through mine. As we continued walking, I glanced sideways and said, "Seto, about that thing earlier, I'm sorry if I sounded patronising, I-".

"You're forgiven" Seto interrupted.

Taking a deep breath I replied, "Good, thanks"

"Besides, I'm sure you'll agree a kid couldn't reduce you to the state you were in earlier" he said grinning.

I just laughed as we continued walking. He was right, they wouldn't have been able to, most adults probably couldn't.

As we entered through the front door, we paused just inside. Seto shut the door behind us. Assuming Mokuba was upstairs with the twins cause we couldn't hear him downstairs, we leaned into each other and shared another passionate kiss. It was only when we heard a cough that we pulled back suddenly and saw Mokuba standing there, biting his lip but smiling at the same time. I could feel myself blushing.

"So you two finally got together huh?" he asked.

Seto replied, "Yeap, do you mind?"

"No! Definitely no, I knew it was gonna happen, it was just case of when. Is that why you two were gone so long?" he asked smirking just like his brother.

I think we both blushed at that point. "Ok, don't answer that" Mokuba said laughing, "I don't wanna know the gory details". He walked up to us and standing on his tiptoes he gave us both a hug. "I'm happy for you both" he said.

"Thanks Mokuba" I replied. Mokuba nodded in reply.

Suddenly his smile was replaced by a serious face. He looked at Seto expectantly.

"What?" Seto asked, "Is something wrong? Are the twins ok?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah they're fine, both asleep. What I was gonna say is this. Seto, are you having this baby or not?". He reached forward and placed his hand over Seto's stomach. Seto looked down and placed his hand over Mokubas. He looked back up at Mokuba and smiled. "Yeap, you're gonna be an uncle again".

Mokuba didn't reply as tears of joy filled his eyes. He jumped and hugged his brother, who hugged him back.

"Oh I'm so glad, I don't think I could've forgiven myself if you'd have got rid of it" Mokuba gushed.

"Well there's no need to worry now, I'm definitely keeping it" Seto replied. They hugged for a few moments more, happiness taking over again as I watched them. Seto placed Mokuba back on the floor, and they opened one side of their hug. "Come on Matt, join our hug" Mokuba laughed, his storm coloured eyes glittering. I moved forward and joined their hug, and I think together, we all knew from that moment on, no matter what happened, as long as we all had each other, we were gonna be just fine, no matter what.

**Hi guys, well done if you made it to the end, sorry it was a bit long, but I felt it all had to be in the same chapter to make sense. Thanks for all the reviews, I do take your views into account when writing this story. I'm sensing a divide between readers as to who Seto should be with. I'm afraid for now he's gonna stay with his sexy male nurse, but who knows, that may all change. In the mean time, I hope those who aren't so keen on Matt grow to love him just like me. **

**Until next time, keep reading and reviewing, you guys really are my inspiration, so if you have any thoughts or ideas, no matter how strange, let me know! Much love, KK xx **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Matt's POV

As I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, the sun's rays just beginning to peek through the curtains, my mind went over all that had happened the previous day. Usually I tried to not to think too much about what happened at the hospital once I was home, but this time it was hard not to. When I'd first started out as a nurse, it had been really hard to not get too involved with patients. You learned pretty quick not to though. If a patient was ill and they got worse, or even if they died, you had to be able to separate yourself from the situation mentally, otherwise it would eventually kill you inside.

But this wasn't just any ordinary patient, this was Joey, and it wasn't just a normal case either, it wasn't normal for young men to fall pregnant. I wondered how it had come to be, who was the father of Joey's baby? Had he even known he was pregnant? I'd learnt from Isis about how men could fall pregnant after sex with another man if it was done in the Shadow Realm. Maybe Joey had known then, surely he more than anyone would understand that this could happen after sex in that place. But what then had caused him to miscarry? Had he been raped like Seto thought? By who? My head started to throb slightly as all these questions spun around my head like a broken record.

"Awake already?" a deep voice asked sleepily.

Seto's question brought me back to reality. "Yeah" I replied, "How did you know?"

"The fact that your eyes were open, you feel really tense, you keep squeezing my hand-" Seto replied before I interrupted.

"Alright, alright I get it. I guess I'm just not really that sleepy" I said turning my head to look at him.

His lips curled into that trademark smirk as he murmured sexily, "Seriously? After yesterday I thought you'd be wiped out, I know I am". I laughed at this response, trust him to bring that up again! His arm that was round my waist tightened, pulling me closer to him. I turned onto my side so I could be even closer, and felt him place a kiss on my forehead before he rested his chin on top of my head. Still though I couldn't quite relax as the thoughts returned. It wasn't just Joey and his situation that I was thinking about, it was the guy I was cuddled up with. I wondered how our relationship would develop. It was weird, between us actually 'getting together' and now had only been a couple of days, yet I felt like we'd been together a lot longer than that, probably cause I'd lived here for that time after the twins were born. Oh well, either way, I was happy, I hope Seto was happy too…

"You're still awake aren't you" Seto said suddenly.

"Aw! What the hell? How do you know?" I asked as I pulled away. Geez! Nothing got past this guy!

"I didn't, just guessed" Seto said smiling. Through the dim light I could see he also looked concerned.

"You ok Seto?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but are you?" he said as he ran his hand up and down my arm.

I nodded saying, "Yeah just a lot of thoughts going round my head".

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No it's ok, it's just stuff at work, it's been a busy week" I replied.

Seto leaned forward and caught my lips in a kiss. Pulling back slightly, he whispered against my lips, "Love you".

I meant to reply, 'Love you too', but instead ended up saying, "Why?"

I saw Seto frown. "What?" he asked confused.

"I said why? Why do you love me?"

He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling, "I just do I guess". When I didn't say anything, he continued, "Since I've known you, you've always been there for me, I guess I've never had that before, I'm mean sure Mokuba's always been there, but it's nice to have someone taking care of me for a change."

I moved so that I was resting my chin on his chest and looked up at him. "Go on" I whispered. He looked down at me and moved his hand to caress my cheek. "And I dunno…you're such a genuine person, you're loving, caring, honest…" he smirked again, "And a damn good fuck in the woods"

"Ah! I knew it! You only want me for one thing!" I replied in mock hurt.

Seto chuckled gently as he pulled me up so we were facing each other, me on top, "Yeah, and it ain't your money" he murmured as he pulled me down for a passionate kiss. I moaned gently into the kiss as Seto's tongue wrestled with mine for dominance over the kiss. He won needless to say, and we would've probably have stayed like that for a while if a creek followed by a small cough hadn't disturbed us. Seto suddenly pushed me off whilst almost screaming, "Mokuba! What the hell!". I don't think he meant it, but Seto pushed me with such force that I fell off the edge of the bed and onto the floor with an "Oooff!". I winced as I fell on my backside, which was still sore from the activity in the woods the day before.

I heard Mokuba laugh, "Seto, that's no way to treat your boyfriend, throwing him on the floor!". I sat up slowly and saw Mokuba standing there giggling, while Seto leaned over and looked down at me sprawled on the floor. "Oh my god Matt, I'm so sorry!" he gushed.

"It's ok" I replied as I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

He turned back to look at Mokuba, "You! Why are you here? Why aren't you in bed?"

"It's 5:00am" Mokuba stated simply.

"And?" Seto asked, "Why are you up already? Am I the only one that's sleepy here?"

"Don't you remember Seto? It's my class's trip to the zoo today, we have to be at school by 6:00 to catch the bus, it's a 2 hour drive there" Mokuba replied.

Seto groaned, "Ah damn I forgot, sorry Mokuba, give me a minute and I'll take you there".

"It's ok" I said as I stood up, "I gotta go to work now anyway, let me just get dressed and I'll walk you there on the way to the hospital".

"Ok" Mokuba said, "I'll wait downstairs". He left the room.

Fumbling around in the dark for my clothes, I could sense someone watching me. I turned to the bed and saw Seto watching me, his blue eyes twinkling in the minimal light. "Thanks" he said quietly.

"That's ok" I replied as I pulled off the t-shirt and shorts Seto had lent me for the night.

I heard Seto sigh before he said "It's times like this that I wonder how I'll cope when this one comes along".

Pulling my tunic on, I turned to look at him again as I zipped it up. He was looking down at his stomach, gently running one hand over the area. As I pulled on the rest of my clothing I replied, "You'll be fine, stop worrying".

"Will I be fine though?" Seto asked looking up at me again, "In between the twins and Mokuba and everything else I dunno where this one's gonna fit in".

I sighed as I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my hand over his, "You _will _be ok," I stated simply, "Mokuba probably doesn't need you as much as you might think, and the twins are getting older too. Plus it's not like you're doing this all on your own, I'm here…", I stopped when in the minimal light I saw a single tear fall down Seto's cheek, "Oh Seto…come here", I opened my arms to hug him and he sat up and returned the hug, "You're gonna be fine, we're gonna be fine, just stop worrying". I pulled back and wiped the tear away from Seto's cheek before leaning to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Anyway, I gotta go, see you later" I said as I tried to stand up, but Seto held onto me. I looked back at him and saw that he was smirking again. "Seto? What are you doing? I need to go" I repeated as I tried again to stand up. Seto's arms tightened around me as he lay back down, pulling with him.

He chuckled before saying, "What if I don't let you go? What if keep you here all day with me?". He took my lips again and pushed his tongue in, running it over mine. I let out a small moan before pulling back and replying, "Well I'd say 'tough'! Cause much as I'd love to stay here with you, there's plenty of other people that need my help right now, and they ain't gonna wait!". He stayed silent and I took this opportunity to wriggle out of his arms and stand up before he could grab me again. "So, I'll see you later, any problems, call me" I said as I walked to the door.

"Bye" Seto replied sulkily as he snuggled back into the blankets.

As I went downstairs, I started to wonder what I'd find when I got to he hospital. Would Joey be ok? Would there be any more news on what had happened before we found him in that alley? I saw Mokuba by the front door, hopping about impatiently. "All set?" I asked.

"Yeap! Lets go!" he replied chirpily as he opened he front door and ran out, me following him.

"Someone's keen" I muttered. He didn't hear me though as he bounced ahead down the road. I watched him and smiled. It was amazing how despite everything that had happened to him and his brother, he still managed to stay upbeat and not let anything get him down. He turned and realising he'd left me behind, stopped until I caught up. "Come on Matt, lets go, it's almost half past!" he said jumping up and down impatiently.

"Alright alright, that's plenty of time" I replied.

He smiled back and replied, "Yeah I know, but I just wanna get there early".

"Oh yeah" I said, as we continued walking, "Teacher's pet are we?"

"Nooooo!" Mokuba replied. He blushed slightly as he continued, "It's just I said I'd meet up with someone before we left on the bus"

"Oh reeeeally! Is this certain someone a girl?" I asked, smiling knowingly as Mokuba blushed even more.

"Um, yeah" He muttered quietly, "Please don't tell Seto!"

I frowned slightly at this remark, "Why not?".

"I dunno, he might say that I'm too young for that kind of stuff or something" Mokuba said looking down at the ground.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "I don't think Seto will mind, I reckon as long you're keeping it legal he'll be perfectly ok about it".

"You think?" Mokuba asked looking up at me with wide eyes.

"I do" I replied nodding. I looked up and saw that we were at the road near the school. Looking down the street, I could see the bus waiting outside with a small group of kids and a teacher bustling about around it. However, waiting just a little away from the group, was a girl. She had long blonde hair and from what I could see at that distance was very pretty. When she spotted me and Mokuba she jumped up and down and started waving.

"That her?" I asked. I looked down and saw Mokuba smiling and waving back.

"Yeap" he replied chirpily.

"Well don't keep her waiting, you sure you got everything?"

"Mmmhmm" he mumbled not really listening, too taken with the girl waving.

"Bye then" I said, starting to walk away.

He stopped waving and looked at me, "Wait!"

I turned around and was met by Mokuba jumping up to give me a hug.

"Bye!" he said as I wobbled trying to keep my balance.

"Bye, have fun" I said as I lowered him back to the ground.

He ran off to join the girl, and they then joined the group surrounding the bus. I smiled again as I continued on my way to the hospital.

**********************************************************

Mokuba's POV

"Hi Ishka!" I said breathlessly as I reached her.

"Hey Mokuba" she replied, "How are you?"

"I'm good you?" I said as I caught my breath.

"Yeah I'm fine, kinda tired. Who was that?" she asked, pointing in the direction of where me and Matt had been.

"Oh, that was Matt" I replied.

Ishka frowned, "And he is?"

"Oh, right, he's um…a friend of Setos" I said, hoping she wouldn't notice the hesitation in my answer.

"Oh cool, so, you all set for today?" she asked.

"Sure am!" I replied, "Should be fun, I've never been to this zoo before"

"Me neither" she said.

"Right come kids, time to start getting on the bus" Mrs Bishop called.

I looked at Ishka, "Guess we better go then".

"Yeap" she replied. We both started to head to the bus. "Hey Mokuba?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Can I sit next to you on the bus?" she asked biting her lip just slightly.

"Sure!" I gushed. I smiled and then looked away as I felt a blush come to my cheeks.

**********************************************************

Matt's POV

The smile stayed on my face as I continued on my way to the hospital. I was glad that Mokuba was happy again. He'd was pretty upbeat most of the time, but I know that when Seto had said he wanted a termination, it had affected Mokuba badly because he blamed himself for that decision. Luckily though, Seto was having the baby so that issue had been resolved.

I reached the hospital a few minutes later, and despite it being early, there was still plenty going on. After clocking in, I headed down to the ICU and soon found Dr Patrick.

"Morning" he said sleepily, I don't think he'd gone home since I'd seen him yesterday.

"Morning" I replied. I took a deep breath in anticipation, "So…? Any news?"

Dr Patrick looked at me and nodded gravely. "You'd better come with me" he said. I followed him down the corridor to where Joey's room was. We stopped outside the door and he turned towards me. "We did an internal exam to see if we could find out what had caused the miscarriage and the bleeding" he said quietly, not looking me in the eye.

"And?" I asked, not sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"We concluded that the cause was rape. We found traces of semen that didn't match Joey's DNA, plus evidence of internal scarring…possibly from previous rapes" Dr Patrick finished, finally looking me in the eye.

I didn't reply straight away as shock took over slightly. I don't why I was shocked, it was hardly a surprise to be hearing this. After a couple of minutes, I asked, "Is he any better than he was yesterday?".

Dr Patrick nodded, "His heart rate recovered and stabilized during the night, so he's well on the way to recovery, but he's still unconscious."

"Ok, well I'll go in and see how he's doing, you look like you could do with some sleep" I replied slowly, coming back to reality.

"Sure could, 14 hours working straight is too much for anybody" he replied, smiling for the first time since I'd seen him today.

I smiled back, "Well I'll see you later".

"See you" he replied walking away.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door and walked into the room. It looked much the same as yesterday, except all the blood had been cleaned away. I went over to the bed and checked that all the tubes were still attached ok, and whether any of the fluid bags needed changing. As I was checking the syringe in his hand, I heard a groan. Looking up, I saw Joey moving his head like one does when they're waking up. His eyes flickered open and narrowed as the harsh bright hospital lights hit them. Once they were accustomed, they looked around the room and settled on me. A look of confusion covered his face. His hand moved up and tried to pull away the oxygen mask on his face. I reached over and gently took it off. Joey took a deep breath and tried to sit up. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. "No" I said, "You need to rest". He reluctantly lay back down and looked at me again. Groaning again he scratched his head and croaked, "What happened to me?"

I looked back up at him, "Can't you remember anything that happened yesterday?".

I could see he was thinking hard. "Well…I remember waking up in my bed, then getting undressed and realising I was bleeding from…you know…down there"

"Anything else?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied, "I tried to phone someone, but the phone was broken…so I decided to run here…but I can't quite remember what happened after that".

I checked once more that everything was in place, and then sat on the edge of the bed. "But, can you remember anything before you woke up, can you remember what caused you to bleed?" I asked.

Joey frowned as he tried to remember. He looked at me and shook his head, "No I can't think of anything that mighta caused it, maybe something inside just ruptured…?", he looked at me questioningly.

"You're kinda right…tell you what, let me page Isis and she'll come talk to you" I said standing up and walking out the room before Joey could say anything else. Once outside I leaned against the door and took a deep breath. That had been a close one! I don't think I had the strength within me to tell Joey exactly what had happened to him. Especially if he couldn't even remember why it happened. I reached into my pocket, pulled out my pager and sent a message to Isis. Within a couple of minutes she was with me outside the room.

"Hey" she said, "How he's doing?"

"Ok, but he's just woken up and started asking what happened to him. He said he can't remember much, just that he started bleeding, he can't remember why" I replied.

"Hmmm" Isis hummed, "This is gonna be tricky. I spoke to Dr Patrick earlier who said that the internal exam had confirmed rape as the cause of the miscarriage and bleeding."

"Yeah I spoke to him earlier when I first came in" I replied, "But I don't think he bargained on Joey waking up so soon, and what he'd say when he did"

Isis looked at the door nervously. "Well, I guess we'll just have to break it to him gently, if that's possible…"

"Yeah…" I replied, "But what are we supposed to say? You got raped and had a miscarriage…do you think Joey even knew he was pregnant?"

Isis shook her head slowly, "Doubt it, if he did, surely that would've been the first thing he'd ask about when he woke up".

I nodded in agreement, "You're probably right…but in that case, do you think we should tell him?"

She appeared to consider this for a moment before saying, "No, we have to tell him, it'll be hard, and it'll take a while to sink in, he might not even believe us straight away! But we still have to tell him exactly what's happened".

"Ok" I replied. Taking a deep breath I said, "Right, lets get it over with shall we?"

Isis nodded and opened the door…


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or anything, just the plot to this story.**

Seto's POV

I rolled out of bed and rubbed my eyes. Glancing over at the clock I saw it was almost 7 o'clock, meaning the boys would probably be up soon. I went over to open the curtains and cringed when I saw it was raining, hard. I'd planned on taking the twins out for a walk later, but I didn't fancy it in this weather. Looking back at the bed, I smiled gently as I noticed the dent in the pillow where Matt had rested his head. I reached down and held the pillow to my face. I could still smell the faint scent of his aftershave on it. A pleasurable shiver ran down my back as I thought of him. I knew in my heart of hearts that this was only a new relationship, and so I should take things slowly as it could go either way, but I still couldn't help thinking about him and looking forward to seeing him again all the time. I thought back to yesterday. It had been such a mix of emotions. There was the shock of discovering that I would definitely have to have the new baby, then the additional shock of finding Joey in the state he was in, then the unbelievable pleasure of sleeping with Matt, and then the contentment of having the four people I love the most under one roof, all together, all happy…

Mokuba's POV

I glanced over at Ishka as she looked out the window, and I couldn't help but admire the way her aqua-blue eyes glittered in the morning sun. I continued staring until I heard a chuckle and she suddenly turned round and looked me in the eye. "Why you staring at me like that Mokuba?" she asked, smiling. I inwardly cringed as I felt myself blushing at having been caught.

"Ummm I…" I mumbled, desperately trying to think of an excuse, "Yeah I'm just ah…looking out the window, same as you" I replied lamely.

She shook her head gently and giggled as she turned her body towards me. I watched as her hair caught the light and shone like pure gold. "So" she said, "How's things?"

"Things are good" I replied, trying to think of something else to say, "Um, how about you? Done anything cool lately?"

A thoughtful look came over Ishka's face as she looked up at the roof of the bus, "Hmmmm, not reeeeally" she said slowly as she looked back at me, "Been kinda crazy at home, what with the new baby and everything, and Dad working away so much". I remembered Ishka telling me about her new baby sister, Ayla, who had been born around the same time as Kiro and Hikoshi. "I guess that's how it'll stay until she's a big bigger and Mum isn't so busy with her. You don't realise how much work a baby is until you have one in your own house" Ishka said chuckling again.

I smiled back as I thought about the twins, "Yeah tell me about it".

Ishka frowned slightly, "Huh?" she asked.

I quickly realised my slip of the tongue, "I mean like…you know…I can _imagine_ how much work it is, you know, having a baby".

Ishka quickly smiled again and blushed slightly, thinking she had made the mistake, when actually I had, "Oh right yeah, yeah it's hard work. Sometimes I have to take care of her when Dad's away and Mum needs a rest. I like it though, she's a good baby, doesn't cry too much"

"That's good" I replied, thinking about the twins again.

Matt's POV

As me and Isis entered the room, Joey looked up at us both, confusion mixed with a tinge of fear evident in his tired eyes. "Hi Joey, how are you feeling?" Isis asked gently as she walked over to the bedside. I hung back a little, deciding that it was probably best coming from Isis. "Um, fine…I guess" he replied drowsily, "Kinda sore though, and kinda confused, are you guys gonna tell me what happened?"

Isis turned to me and beckoned that I come nearer. Walking forward slowly, I asked the same question I'd asked earlier, "Joey, can you not remember anything that happened to you yesterday?"

Joey thought for a second before replying slowly, "No…nothing…I've tried but all I can remember is what I told you earlier, I woke up, realised I was bleeding…tried to get here…but obviously didn't make it"

"But you can't remember what caused you to bleed?" Isis asked.

Again Joey appeared to think for a moment before replying simply, "No".

Isis looked at me again. I think we both knew this was going to be tricky, especially if Joey couldn't remember _anything. _"Can you remember who you were with yesterday?" I asked.

"Well, I was with Yami for a while the day before yesterday. We went out at night and hung around in the park, and then I can't really remember much after that…" Joey's brow crinkled slightly as he desperately tried to remember.

"Do you remember going home?" I asked.

"No, actually…I don't, I really don't remember anything" Joey replied again.

I could see Isis biting her lip. "Joey…" she started slowly, "what we're gonna tell you is gonna be a bit of shock, especially if you can't remember anything about what's happened".

Joey's eyes widened as fear evidently took hold of him and he started to shake. "W.. happened? Am I gonna die!"

"No, no, you're not gonna die, but you're still gonna have to stay in here for a while until you're better" I said quickly going over to the bed and sitting down on the edge, taking Joey's hand. Even though I knew what Joey had done in the past to Seto, right now my job was to act as a nurse and comfort a patient, no matter who they were.

"O..okay, s-so why am I here?" Joey stuttered.

I looked up at Isis and she nodded, meaning I should go on. "Joey, yesterday you were found in an alleyway downtown, and well…you were in a pretty bad state" I continued, "you were bleeding heavily and you were unconscious". I paused for a second to allow this to sink in, "Luckily you were found by a passer-by and they called an ambulance, which then obviously brought you here"

"Right, so where was the blood coming from? And why?" Joey asked.

I took a deep breath, "Joey, you were bleeding from the rectum. Upon examination by the doctor, where a few blood samples were taken and tested, we concluded that the cause of the bleeding was…

"Was?" Joey prompted.

I bit my lip before taking another breath and saying, "They think you were raped Joey".

Seto's POV

I sighed in contentment as I watched the twins playing on the floor. They were getting to the age where they could sort of roll over onto their stomachs and push themselves up slightly. Kiro was doing exactly this and was looking at me and smiling that toothless smile of his. Hikoshi was still on his back and playing under the baby gym. I moved down from the couch onto the floor and leaned over to scoop Kiro up in my arms. He giggled with excitement and waved his arms about. Cuddling him close I shut my eyes and breathed in his baby smell, smiling to myself as I did. It's funny, when I was younger, I'd never thought about having kids, ever. I just assumed that maybe they just happened one day, when you met the right person to have them with. Even as I came into my teenage years it was still never something I thought about, and ever since I'd realised I was gay, it was just something I assumed would never happen. But I was glad it had, so glad, despite the way it had happened. These two were a part of me as well as of Joey, and that was the important thing. They would be a part of my life forever, no matter what…

Matt's POV

Sitting down I rubbed my temples as a migraine slowly took over, I thought about what had just happened. Isis had explained as best as she could to Joey what had happened to him, including the stuff about the baby. Needless to say, he hadn't taken it well. He started crying, screaming, shouting that we were liars and out to get him. He'd had to be sedated before he could do himself any harm. That had been about 30 minutes ago, but we'd given him enough sedative to knock him out for at least a couple of hours. This gave me time to get my head back together. Normally I coped really well with the stuff that went on in this place, but this was really beginning to screw with my mind. What the fuck was going on?

"Hey" a gentle Arabic voice said. I looked up at Isis to see her giving a gentle smile. Like me she already looked exhausted and ready to give up. I smiled back but the movement made my head hurt even more. I gasped in pain and closed my eyes. "You ok Matt?" I heard Isis ask. I tried to nod but the pain was too bad. I felt sick, my head was spinning as I tried to hold it up with my hands. "Matt? Matt?" I heard a deeper voice say. I was beyond responding though as my hands went numb and my head started to feel like it weighed a tonne. A strong pair of arms went around my waist and then gently and slowly pulled me up from behind. I tried to move up with them as best as I could but my head was spinning so badly it was difficult to even stand. One of the arms moved down to my legs and I felt myself being lifted off the floor. I heard the noise of the hospital around me but was finding it harder and harder to distinguish what was what. The next thing I knew I was being laid down on a bed and someone's hand was on my forehead. "I think this is just a case of sitting it out, he hasn't got a fever, so hopefully it'll pass soon. Are you ok to sit with him for a while? Come and find me if he gets any worse" I heard Isis say somewhere.

After what felt like hours but was probably only about 20 minutes, my head started to clear slightly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Chris looking down at me with concerned eyes. "You ok buddy?" he asked. I nodded gently and tried to sit up but the pain quickly came back and I winced in pain. I felt Chris's hands press down on my shoulders. "Woah, not so fast, just lie down for a little while longer" he said.

"Ok" I replied as I shut my eyes again. I took a deep breath and asked "Where are we?".

"In the on call room, you seemed pretty out of it downstairs so we brought you here to get some rest. How you feeling?"

"Better, I don't know what happened, my head just hurt a little to start with but then it's like it just exploded" I said between deep breaths to try and steady the pain.

"Isis gave me some painkillers to give you, wanna take one?" Chris asked.

"I don't think I can sit up to take it" I replied breathlessly.

"Come on, I'll help" he said. I felt one of his hands go behind my head and the other under my shoulders. Slowly he helped me sit up enough without causing too much pain to my head. I heard the pop of a pill capsule and then Chris said, "Open your mouth". I complied and he popped the pill in my mouth, and then held up a glass of water to help me swallow it. It worked quickly and within a couple of minutes I was able to open my eyes again and look around without feeling quite so sick.

"That better?" Chris asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, much better, thanks"

"No problem, was it just a migraine?"

"I think so" I replied, "It just came on so suddenly

"I bet, you were almost unconscious downstairs" Chris said smiling gently.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded in reply. "Jeez, I never get headaches that bad, must just be the stress"

"Probably, I mean who wouldn't be after dealing with what we had to yesterday" he said.

"Yeah, but still, I should be able to cope without getting sick myself" I replied, "What good is a nurse that can't deal with patients?"

"Hey man, don't be so hard on yourself, this ain't a normal case, anyone would feel the strain" Chris said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I suppose, but I guess I just feel like I should be ok with it all, I mean this whole male pregnancy isn't new to me, or you, I mean, you're not freaking out, why am I?"

"I dunno, I guess we all manage in different ways…" Chris trailed off.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the last traces of the migraine went away. "Want me to drive you home?" Chris asked, "Both me and Isis agreed staying here will only make you feel worse, so it's probably best if you take the day off and get better".

"Yeah you're right, thanks Chris" I replied. Slowly I got up and together we went outside to his car. Driving the short drive back to Seto's place, I continued to wonder how things were going back in the hospital, in that room. I wondered if Joey would ever be able to come to terms with what had happened, or if it would just drive him insane instead.

When we reached the house, I thanked Chris, got out the car and rummaged in my pockets for the keys. Going through the front door, I closed it quietly and went through the hall to the living room door and peered inside. What I saw made me smile, and made what had so far been a pretty crap day just seem insignificant. Seto was lying down on the floor with the twins next to him under the baby gym, playing and laughing with them as they made different faces and noises. I watched them for a few minutes before Seto looked up and smiled at me, "Hey" he said, "What you doing back already? I thought you didn't finish till later".

"Yeah, I didn't feel too good, so Chris brought me back here" I replied as I went and sat next to him on the floor. He sat up and put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "Aww, are you ok now? You shoulda called, I could've come to get you" he said resting his head on top of mine. I leaned into him and enjoyed feeling the warmth of his body. "Nah, it's ok, Chris didn't mind" I said. We stayed like that for a while as the twins played. Eventually though they started to grizzle as they became tired. "Have they been fed?" I asked sleepily moving over to Hikoshi and scooping him up.

"Yeah, first thing this morning" Seto replied as he picked Kiro up. We took them upstairs and laid them down to sleep in their cot. As I stood back up I could barely conceal a yawn as I realised how tired I was. Seto noticed though and laughing he joked "Yesterday finally catching up with you huh?".

I smiled at him and nodded as I stretched my arms above me. I looked at him looking at me and I couldn't help staring at his eyes. Even in my slightly sleep-hazed view they still looked gorgeous, and I found myself taken in by them. I remembered them yesterday, in those woods, watching me as I writhed in pleasure on the ground as he thrust into me. Just thinking about yesterday suddenly ignited a sexual flame within me.

Sauntering over to him, I reached up and placed one hand on his cheek before leaning in and covering his lips with mine. His hand went onto the back of my head and brought me in closer as I felt his tongue probe my mouth. Pulling away from his lips but still keeping my face close to his, I took hold of the front of his shirt and pulled him with me towards the bedroom.

Reaching the bed I sat then lay down, pulling Seto down on top of me. Our lips met again, and as our hands moved and explored each other, I opened my legs so that Seto could lay down on top of me more easily. I could feel myself getting hard already, and I knew Seto could feel it through our clothes. Our kiss became more passionate as I tried to take in as much of him as I could, and when Seto squeezed a particularly sensitive part on my waist, I let out a moan in the kiss. Breaking for air, we just looked at each other, his blue eyes almost twinkling, and I felt desire grip hold of me. I had to have him, and now. Still looking him in the eye, I told hold of his shirt and started to pull it up. He sat up and pulled it over his head, revealing his smooth chest and, considering he'd had twins not long ago, reasonably toned stomach. I sat up too and he pulled me up so I was almost sitting on his lap before kissing me on the nose and saying breathlessly "Someone's suddenly not so tired". I smiled back and just leaned into him, placing small kisses on his neck as I used my hands to explore his bare skin. I pushed against him so that now I was on top, and I placed kisses down his chest and down his stomach, which much to my delight earned small moans of pleasure.

Going even lower, I placed a kiss just above the top of his jeans, before quickly undoing the button and zip and pulling them down along with the pants underneath. Seto's hardening length flopped out and I took it in my hand, rubbing up and down. I looked up at Seto and saw that he was enjoying the sensation, his cheeks flushed and his mouth open as he took deeper breaths to steady himself. Taking a firm grip of his member, I lowered my head and gently licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum that was already coming out. I thought about him doing this to me yesterday, and how good it had been, so I decided I was going to repay the favour. I lowered my head further and took more of him in, before slowly pulling back, sucking hard. A low moan encouraged me to carry on, so I repeated my movements, sucking harder this time whilst swirling my tongue along the base. Seto gasped and he bucked slightly into my mouth, so I moved my hands to hold his hips down. I felt one of his hands go onto the back of my head and push me back down so that I took even more of him. As I pulled back again, I tried my best to relax my throat before quickly going back down and trying to take all of him in at once, which was hard as he was really big. I managed though and I sucked again really hard, earning a louder moan from the teen beneath me. I looked up and I could see he'd thrown his head back as the pleasure increased for him. Lifting his cock up, I licked the underneath from base to tip, before going back down to his sac and taking it into my mouth. Seto gasped again and tried to buck his hips but I held him down. I sucked gently on him, taking him in as much as I could. Grabbing his cock again I put it back in my mouth and moved my head back down and looked up at him. He was looking at me now, watching as I bobbed my head up and down, tasting him. I could see that he was getting close to release, his breaths were becoming deeper and quicker, and he was leaning his head back again. I sucked harder and harder, and letting go of his hips, he thrust gently into my mouth…

Seto's POV

I felt a gentle weight on my stomach as Matt continued to go down on me, god it felt good! I weaved my fingers into his hair and thrust slightly into his mouth, into that sweet, wet heat that was driving me crazy. Suddenly, as Matt gave one particularly hard suck, I felt myself go over the edge as my orgasm washed over me. It wasn't until I heard coughing that I realised I hadn't given Matt any warning that I was about to come. "Oh god Matt I'm sorry, I should've warned you" I said between breaths. He looked up at me, his hand covering his full mouth, cum sliding down his chin. He swallowed hard then smiled sexily, shaking his head, said "Don't worry, I'm fine, glad you enjoyed it". Just looking at him as he said that was making me feel hard again. I sat up and taking him by the collar, pulled him in for another kiss, tasting the saltiness on his lips.

Lying back down I pulled him on top of me and started to undo the zip on his tunic. Once that was gone, I moved my hands down to his trousers and started to take them off too. They joined the tunic, and once I'd kicked my own trousers off, we were both completely naked, our bare skin flushed against each other.

Pulling away for air, I reached round and felt under the bed for the bottle of lube that Joey had left when he had been here. Although Matt hadn't said anything, I knew that our love making in the woods yesterday had left him feeling a bit sore and I felt bad that I'd hurt him. He'd bled a little, and so to make sure that didn't happen again I was gonna make sure he was prepared, so he could enjoy it as much as me. Putting it down on the bed, I pulled Matt's legs up so they were more spread. Popping the lid of the bottle, I squeezed some of the lube onto my fingers and then reached down to Matt's entrance and slowly slipped one finger in. He gasped quietly and then let out a slow moan as I penetrated him. He lowered his head and we shared another passionate kiss as I pushed another finger in. When a third finger joined the other two, he moaned into my mouth and I smirked against his lips. He didn't seem to be in any pain, which was good, and from the way he was moving against my fingers I got the impression he was ready for more. Removing my fingers, I spread some lube on my own re-hardened member, and using my other hand, gripped Matt's chin and looked him straight in the eyes. His cheeks were flushed, and his jet black hair was forming bangs. I kissed him hard on the lips before saying "You ready for the real thing?". Biting his bottom lip he nodded.

He sat back and, holding his hips in one hand and my member in the other, I guided it towards his entrance and slowly pushed into him. He breathed in sharply as the initial pain hit him, and for a second I stopped, worried that I was gonna hurt him again, but he continued to move himself down until I was all the way inside. He looked at me again, his emerald eyes hazy with desire. After a couple of minutes he placed his hands onto my hips and started to move back up before bringing himself down onto me again. It was my turn to gasp then as the pleasure started to build within me. Gradually he built a rhythm as he started to ride me, his breath coming out in short gasps. I grabbed his hips firmly but gently as I started to buck up and penetrate into him.

His gasps gradually became moans as the pleasure increased for both of us, and taking one hand away from his hips, I used it to take hold of his member as I felt my need for release build up in my stomach.

Matt's POV

I cried out when Seto took hold of me while he continued to penetrate me. I tried to move faster on him, but I could feel myself losing momentum as the pleasure within me started to make me feel drowsy. Seto must have sensed this as he suddenly gripped my hips hard and rolled us over so he was back on top. He continued to penetrate into me hard, as I felt myself getting closer and closer to release. I closed my eyes and cried out with each thrust as I felt the weight on my stomach increase. Suddenly it all became too much and I nearly screamed as I hit my orgasm and I could feel my own cum coming out onto my stomach. I opened my eyes to look at Seto, his blue eyes twinkling as he finally let out a low moan as he reached his climax and released his own seed inside of me. He continued to penetrate me slowly as he rode out his climax before he pulled out and lay next to me. Wrapping his arm around my hips he pulled me close and we shared another slow kiss as we bathed in the afterglow of our lovemaking. Pulling back we just lay there staring into each others eyes as we got our breath back. Cuddling into him, I whispered "I love you Seto".

"I love you too" he replied. Together we turned ourselves around and snuggled under the covers so that we were lying in the bed properly. Wrapping his arm back around me from behind, we shared one last kiss before cuddling up to sleep. I closed my eyes and gradually went to the land of dreams with a smile on my lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys, I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated for soooooo long. Some very life changing events have occurred in the last couple of years of my life, some good, some bad. I am keen to complete this story though, however, I feel keen to re-rewrite the whole thing, as I would like to draw on my own experiences that have happened in the last 2-3 years to help make the story better. I was only 15 when I started writing this, but seven years on I feel as a more established and savy 21 year old that that it could be improved massively. What does everyone think? Sorry again guys xx


	24. Chapter 24

Ok guys, it's finally happening! Thank you to those who messaged me during my time of dormancy, you are the spirits that made me want to keep writing!

I have created a new story called 'Why? X2', it should be under my profile, I hope you guys enjoy i


End file.
